Music & Possession
by Not For A Moment
Summary: Ally is oblivious, naive, and doubtful. Austin is arrogant, vain, and hurt. The two meet by chance, and well...it's messy. What happens when their two worlds suddenly collide and get flipped upside down? AU short of and a bit OOC. Sorry it can't be anymore unique...Give it a chance; you never know, you might like it and I know you will ;) Read & Review *COMPLETE! THANK YOU ALL!*
1. Mornings & High School

***Title originally belongs to Philiwolf5, who has a fanfic called Comfort and Possession. I just tweaked it to fit my story.***

**Standard Disclaimer Applies:** Meaning I don't own Austin & Ally. But, I do own the story. **  
**

**1st Author's Note: **Hey guys! Glad you're attempting to read this. If you just happen to read the whole thing and like it, please review. I love getting them even if they're simple. If you read the whole thing and not like it, that's fine but please don't comment if you do. I don't like getting trashed just as much as the next person. Thanks for reading and I hope you guys like it ;)

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Mornings & High School**

_~Ally's P.O.V.~_

_~/~_

Shivers ran up my spine, forcing me to open my eyes. Light blinded my sight, causing me to squint to adjust to the brightness. I sat up, stretching the nicks and kinks out of muscles.

Mornings were dreadful in my opinion. However, being a straight 'A' student - and an honor one at that - I had an image to keep up. But, I wouldn't have to work as much this year, since it was my senior year.

I shivered uncontrollably. I had mixed feelings about being a senior, though I was glad to have my best friend, Trish, by my side. Luckily she came back from her trip to Mexico three days ago, or else I would have to suffer in hell by myself.

I quickly ran into my bathroom to take a cold shower. Yes, a cold shower. I was still half-asleep, so I had to do something to wake me up.

When I was done, I blow-dried my hair before heading back into my room to change. I decided to wear a beige pullover hoodie with a pair of black shorts. School was for learning and suffering, not for putting on a fashion show. However, some of the girls at Marino High School could have fooled me.

But still, I didn't let that bother me from enjoying the rest of my high school life being invisible. You would think being invisible was a bad thing; however, it was my superpower. I could slip out of a room without being caught, or sneak into without getting noticed. Yes, I enjoyed staying hidden. I had to admit, I was good at it.

"Ally! Breakfast in ten!" My dad called from the other side of my door.

"'Kay!" I called back, slipping on my black, low-top Chuck Taylors. **(*)**

I stuffed all my school supplies into my bag, before bolting out the door. I slid into the kitchen with style, twirling on my heels. Those three torturous years of dance lessons paid off. God just happened to bless me with the ability to sing and write songs, but he also blessed me with being a bad dancer. Oh, and I mean BAD. If you had seen me dance, you would have felt bad for me and _given_ me money to pay for dance lessons.

But after the blisters and the billions of falls to the face, I am glad to say that the suffering was worth it. Now, I would be able to a school dance and be even more invisible. I wouldn't stand out because of my eye-sore dance moves.

"Looks like someone's excited for school," my dad sang as he set my plate on the counter.

"Yes dad, because I'm not secretly having a melt-down on the inside," I replied sarcastically but it was the truth. I was freaking out, but I had learned to hide my emotions when I wanted to. Thanks to Trish, and a couple of 'lying lessons' since I was also a bad liar. Yeah….I was bad at a lot of things.

"Ha, ha, very funny sweetie," my dad rolled his eyes and then untied his apron. "Breakfast is ready."

I took a seat on the bar stool, looking down at my plate of bacon, eggs, and pickle slices. I have an uncanny obsession with pickles and chewing on my hair when nervous.

"Honey, are you sure you're going to be fine alone by yourself while I'm way at the Saxophone Convention?" My dad gave me a worried look as he ate his breakfast.

"Yup, just as long as you trust me with the keys to the Sting _and_ the Bolt." The Sting was his red 1895 Lamborghini Countach 5000 QV, while the Bolt was his silver 1989 Jiotto Caspita. They were my dad's most prized possessions. And I'm serious. If the keys to the cars and I were dangling off the edge of a cliff, my dad would save the keys and let me fall to my doom.

My dad laughed before he got serious again. "Not a chance." I frowned. "But I do trust you with the keys to Sonic Boom. Remember, I'm putting you in charge." He handed me the keys, along with the keys to the rest of the store.

"I'll take care of the store. I swear it on my Writer's Honor." I did an 'X' over my heart, and held up my hand for emphasis.

"Good and no out giving jobs." He got up and washed his dish, before heading out. "Especially not to Trish!" He called out as he headed back to his room.

I chucked, rolling my eyes playfully. Never in a billion years, would I hire Trish. I know she's my bestie and I love her to death, but she can be a bit…lazy. She could barely hold down a job for a few hours, let alone a day. But, she managed to get a new one right after quitting, or being fired, from the old one.

I finished breakfast, before I cleaned up and washed dishes. I grabbed my bag off the counter once I was done, and headed to school. I made sure to give my dad a hug and kiss good-bye, before he left for his week-long trip.

I walked down the street towards school. And to my dismay, another horrible day in high school.

* * *

_~Austin's P.O.V.~_

_~/~_

_Beep, beep, beep-_ I slammed down my hand on the alarm before it could ring again. I slowly opened one eye, realizing it was a Monday and that there was school.

I groaned into my pillow. I, Austin (insert better, manlier, middle name here) Moon, should not be required to go to school. I was an international pop superstar; I didn't need school. However, my record label – Starr Records – wanted me to attend MHS** (**)** for publicity. Somehow, that didn't even seem to lighten my mood.

I groggily sat up, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes with my palm. I picked up my phone, checking my Tweeter **(**)** for anything new. I got 6,567 more follows along with 4,583 new twits. I tossed my phone to the side, when all of a sudden I felt a pair of arms wrap around my chest.

"Good morning," a feminine voice sang.

I smirked, knowing it was Kira, my girlfriend/boss' daughter, who had just woken up. I could feel her bare skin on my back, as she ran her hands along my chest. She liked feeling my muscles, which I had developed over the years.

"Ready for hell?" I asked, referring to the fact that we had school in two hours.

"What?" She hummed, not paying attention to anything except my body.

I rolled my eyes, letting out a soundless sigh. I pulled away from Kira's arms, heading to the bathroom to change. When I came out, Kira hadn't moved an inch. Instead, she went back to sleep. I looked away from her, heading to the kitchen to get some food into my stomach.

I wanted some pancakes, but my housekeeper, Miss Richmond, was off on vacation. Honestly, how did she expect me to survive in my penthouse without her amazing pancakes? Luckily, I was Austin Moon and I always got what I wanted.

I know I'm cocky and conceited, but hey, that's how the life of a celebrity is. However, I wasn't a lazy-ass; I could take care of myself and my belongings. Especially those that 'entertain' me.

I whipped up myself a stack of flapjacks, when I heard Kira finally get off her sexy and toned ass. She walked into the kitchen in a silk robe. It was slightly open and showed a good amount of her cleavage. I didn't drool over it like a perv; I simply _enjoyed_ the sight of it.

"What's for breakfast?" She asked sleepily.

"For me? Pancakes," I took a bite for emphasis. "For you? Whatever you want that's in the fridge."

"You didn't even make me pancakes?" She questioned, almost shocked as if I didn't think of her. In fact I had, but she was too busy sleeping so I didn't bother.

"You have two hands, use them," I gave her a smug grin then finished off my food.

"You're a jerk. You know that, Moon?" She crossed her arms over her chest, covering my nice view.

"I try," I tossed my dish into the sink before I headed to the living room to flop on the couch.

I heard Kira sigh, and go into the kitchen to cook something for herself. I grabbed the remote, turning on the TV to whatever caught my eye. I settled on Miami's local news network, and rested my head on the back of the couch.

I felt my eyes droop, so I must've fell asleep. However, my sleep was short-slept since my phone went off. I jumped, fumbling to get my phone from my pocket. Once I managed to get it out, I pulled it up to my ear.

"Hello?" I answered into the device.

"Austin?" I heard my best friend ask.

"Dez? Hey man, how you been?" I got up, walking out onto patio of my penthouse.

"Oh I've been great!" Dez cheered into the phone.

"Good. What about your pets, uh, Ms. Duck and Mr. Farts?" Their names slipped my mind, but I knew he had a pet chicken and pig.

"You mean Mr. Snorts and Ms. Cluck? They're great, thanks for asking."

"So what's up?" I leaned back against the rail of my patio, taking in the view of Miami bay.

"Oh! I was wondering if it was really true you're coming to Marino High?" I heard a bit of doubt in Dez's voice. He was trying to hide it, but he was a bad liar.

"Yeah it's true," I laughed when I heard him cheer. Then said something about chicken feed.

"Awesome! I'll see you at school then?"

"Definitely."

"Later Austin."

"See ya Dez."

I hung up the phone and headed back inside. I found Kira lazing on the couch, watching the fashion network. She had a magazine in her hands, and she still wore her robe. I shook my head, walking past her to my music room. I walked inside, grabbing my backpack off the floor.

I headed back into the living room, grabbing the keys of the coffee table. Kira looked up from her magazine, giving me a confused look.

"Where are you going?" She asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Crazy. Wanna come?" I sneered, pulling on my coat.

"No, really?" She huffed, going back to what she was doing before.

"Ask your dad, he's the one who calls the shots apparently," I made sure I had the keys to my house before I headed towards the door.

"Can't you just give me a fucking answer?!" Kira yelled. I probably - no - I did piss her off.

"School," I yanked open the front door. "See you later." I closed it before she could give me any crap about waiting for her. Honestly, she had a whole hour and a half to get ready. I would have taken longer, but I wasn't in the mood to go all out.

Luckily, I can get through my last year of school as quickly as possible.

* * *

**2nd Author's Note: **Did you like it? I know there are already tons of these, but I just wanted to give a shot myself. Please review, I enjoy getting them even if they are simple.

*** I do not own Chuck Taylor a.k.a. Converse.**

****** Marino High School & Tweeter from Austin & Ally.** Again, I do not own them.**

**Thanks for Reading ;)**

_~Hannah V._


	2. Crushes & Relationships

**Standard Disclaimer Applies: **Meaning I don't own Austin & Ally. (Damn...)

******1st Author's Note**: Hey guys! Thank you for the reviews and follows. They mean so much and I would be ecstatic and grateful if you could keep them up. Sorry if the chapter is dull/boring, but the story will get more interesting. Swear it on my Writer's Honor ;)

**Shout Outs!**

_Reviews: _**XxoMelodyGirloxX & February1796 & queenc1**

_Followers: _**OnceInABlueMoon-78 & Lilerds13 & Doe Charmer & Barbie190**

_Favorites: _**bookworm3 & iamastar**

**Thank you! Enjoy ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Crushes & Relationships**

_~Ally's P.O.V.~_

_~/~_

After I got my class schedule, I headed over towards the Quad. I was looking for Trish, and knowing her since kindergarten, I almost always knew where she would be.

When I stepped outside, I found Trish arguing with her arch nemesis, Dez Fisher. **(*)** I could see her flail her arms in the air, waving her hands around rapidly. Even though I stood on the other side of the lawn, I could hear her yelling loud and clear. Dez must've said something really over-the-top to get her pissed off.

I headed towards them, pulling out a small, white box from my bag. I opened it up, as I continued walking towards them. I could smell the scent of warm donuts linger in the air. It made my mouth water, but I held myself back. They were my ticket into saving the world from catastrophic doom.

Trish and Dez must've smelled the donuts, because they quit their bickering and turn towards me. I held up the box to them, and they attacked it like animals. Dez ate two sprinkle donuts, while Trish got a jelly filled one.

"Better?" I questioned, tossing the now empty box into a nearby trash bin.

"Better," they agreed, mouths full.

"Schedule comparison?" I asked, holding up my slip of paper. They nodded, somehow handing me their schedules without getting them dirty from the donuts.

I looked back and forth between my schedule and theirs, noticing that none of us had any classes together. However, Trish and Dez had the _same_ classes. All six periods were exact. I stifled a laugh, almost pretty sure that's why they're going at each other's throats. I handed them back their schedules.

Suddenly, someone rammed into my shoulder. I was pushed to the ground, hitting the pavement hard. Pain shot into my back, as I landed on the cold concrete. It traveled up my spine, surging though every one of my nerves. A struggled groan came out of my throat as I tried to sit up. My brain pounded against my skull, causing my vision to spin. I felt the back of my head, and sure enough, there was a growing bump.

"Ally, are you okay?" Trish asked, worried painted on her face.

"Yeah, just have a bump," I assured her, rubbing the sore spot.

I was about to get up, when a hand came into my field of vision. I looked up to see Dallas Washington, **(*)** holding out his hand for me. In that moment, my heart raced and my cheeks grew hot. I might have had a slightly, humongous crush on him. I mean, come on. Who couldn't love his hair and great smile?

"Are you okay?" He asked with worried, warm eyes.

"Uh….um….yes," I squeaked sheepishly, nervously grabbing his hand.

"Good, cause it should be a crime to hurt pretty girl like you," he smiled, giving me a flirty wink.

"Th- thanks," I stuttered like an idiot.

"No problem." With that, he turned around and left. "Hope you see you agai," he called over his shoulder.

I absent-mindedly started to chew on a lock of my hair. I talked to Dallas Washington! I, Ally Dawson, actually talked to Dallas! Finally, after three long years, I talked to him. And he called me pretty; hardly anybody does that. Well, except for Trish.

I patted dirt off my clothes, noticing a group of girls run past me. They bumped me so hard, that I almost fell to the floor again. Luckily, Trish and Dez caught me.

"Where are they going?" Trish asked, looking towards the direction where they were headed.

"I don't know, but I'm going to headed to the nurse. I need ice," I picked up my bag, keeping my hand on my head.

"Do you want me to go with you?" Trish asked, worry still present on her face.

"No, it's fine," I assured her, giving her a cheeky grin.

She was hesitant, but she nodded anyway. I gave them a wave good-bye before I headed to the nurse. But for some reason, I felt a strange urge bubble in the pit of my stomach. My hands and fingers ached for the cool, sooth feel of piano keys, as my throat burned to sing. I couldn't ignore the sensation, so I made a detour on the way to the nurse's office.

I sauntered back into the school, unaware of the day ahead.

* * *

_~Austin's P.O.V.~_

_~/~_

I was expecting the crowd of fans the second, I was informed I would be going to school. A crowd of high school girls gathered in the school parking lot as my limo pulled in. They were screaming and shouting like I was the werewolf guy from that vampire movie. You know, the one where he always takes his shirt off.

Back to the main point, they were going berserk. I chucked, pulling on my Gucci shades. **(**) **When the car stopped, I opened the door like I normally would when I was on the red-carpet. Almost immediately, I was swarmed by fan-girls. If it hadn't been for my bodyguards, I would have been ripped to shreds.

I heard what sounded like a whistle go off, cutting through the noise in an instant. I looked up to see a middle-age man in a black sweat suit walk through the crowd. The girls made way for him almost as if he was Moses. I gave the guy props for making them shut up.

"Listen up!" He boomed, his voice loud enough so everyone could hear. "Just because Mr. Moon here, is attending our school, doesn't mean you can act like this is riot. He, like you all, is a human being. This means, he is a student just like you. So don't go crazy, thinking he's that Beaver fellow."

There were some murmurs among the crowd, and I stifled a smirk. Oh, how I loved being famous. But, this guy was standing up for me, so I had to appreciate his attempt. Even though, I wasn't going to be a 'normal' student here at Marino High. You could count on that.

"Now, quit crowding the lad before I have all you guys run laps until your knees fall off!" The man huffed, blowing his whistle once more. The crowd dispersed with great speed and grace, that the parking lot was now empty.

"Thank you…" I drawled, hoping this guy would give me a name.

"I'm Coach Sanders," his voice wasn't loud like before and he pulled out some flash cards before he spoke again. "I'll be your guide this morning as I humbly welcome you to our fine establishment." He groaned, and crumpled up the flash cards, tossing them over his shoulder. "I don't need those damn flash cards. I'll just tell you all you need to know."

"Alright, so what do I need to know?" I question, sliding my hands into my pockets.

"Easy. Attend all six periods daily; if you ditch and I catch you, you've got detention for a week; stay away from the cafeteria's meatloaf; and school gets out at one thirty-six on Wednesdays and Fridays for seniors who've completed all their credits." He handed me two slips of paper, then a map of the school. "Here's you're class schedule, locker number and combo, plus a map. And if you happen to get lost, well, good luck to ya."

With that, he left, leaving me alone with my bodyguards. I looked down at the pieces of paper in my hand.

_ "So this is what high school is like?"_ I mused, thinking to myself._ "Let's see if I could make it even more interesting."_

A grin played at my lips as I read my schedule. I looked through it to see what Starr had signed me up for against my will. My first period was Trigonometry, second was Advance Placement English Literature and Composition, third was a free period which I was grateful for, fourth was World History, then there was lunch, fifth was Advance Placement Biology, and finally I had Spanish I.

I gritted my teeth; why did Starr put me in all the classes filled with nerds! I mean come on! He could have at least put me in regular classes, where I could check out babes who had the IQ of a seagull. Then I would look like their hero for being so smart. But no, I just had to get AP classes. Great.

I started walking towards my locker, schedule and map in hand. My bodyguards tried boxing me in, but I told them to back-off. I needed my space, so they walked a couple of feet behind me.

When I found my locker, my textbooks were already in it. I sighed unintentionally as I shut my locker. I leaned against it, bored out of my mind. My bodyguards are standing a reasonable amount of distance away from me, since they knew I liked my space.

Leaning my head back, I closed my eyes and groaned. Starr was definitely going to owe me for this.

"Hey Austin!" A familiar cheery voice called.

I opened my eyes to see Dez, with his video camera in hand, coming towards me. He wore his usual, goofy grin as he filmed me.

"'Sup Dez," I answered wearily.

In the corner of my eye I saw my bodyguards react, but I held up my hand. They stopped and I waved them off. I turned back to Dez, who was looking rather confused. I laughed before giving him my cheeky grin.

"Anyways, how do you like Marino?" He asked, holding up his camera so he could catch what I say.

"It's okay I guess, I'm not a big fan of school," I tried to be as honest as possible, but I end up lying. School was boring and I hated it.

"Same here," Dez grinned and I did to. "Next question! How's being famous going for you?"

"Dez, really?" I arched my eyebrows, letting out a sigh. "Being famous is the most amazing thing that's happened in my life. Without the help of Starr Records I wouldn't be where I am today." I used the script I use for all my press conferences, but this time, I said it in a monotone. I wasn't a big fan of getting all mushy and serious.

"Unenthusiastic, but we can work with it." Dez took a step closer, getting a better shot of my face. I can't help but smile at the camera and pose. "Now, time for the last question, who is Austin Moon?"

"Austin Moon is the vainest asshole in the world!" A way too familiar voice yelled. I knew it was Kira behind me, and I almost groaned out loud. However, I caught myself and turned to her, putting on my charming smile.

"Hey babe," I said, giving her a wink.

"You ass! You left me this morning!" She shouted and she was pretty angry.

I wanted to say _"No shit Sherlock,"_ but she would probably get even angrier. So, I kept my mouth shut and played it cool.

"Sorry babe, you should have woken up earlier," I smirked, shoving my hand into my pockets.

She glared at me, but I just kept on smirking. I turned back to see Dez backing away cautiously. I rolled my eyes playfully, before turning to Kira. I walked up to her and planted a soft kiss on her forehead. She tended to calm down when I did that.

"See you later, babe." I turned back to Dez, walking away from Kira.

"Is that Kira Starr?" Dez asked, looking back over his shoulder.

"Yup," I answered with a popping of the 'p' at the end.

"And you're dating her?" He was in disbelief.

"Correct," I answered again, with no hint of emotion in my voice.

There was a pretty short Pros & Cons list to why I was dating Kira, but it was mostly for publicity. Also, Kira and I had hooked up back when we were fifteen possibly sixteen. I forgot since I wasn't into remembering things like anniversaries and all that crap. No, I, Austin (manlier middle name) Moon, am not a man who likes to be 'tied down' in a relationship.

And I knew for sure, that would never change.

* * *

**2nd Author's Note: **So did you like it? If you did please review. If not, please don't. I don't like getting bashed just as much as the next person. Sorry there's not much action or Drama, but I will get to that soon Swear it ;)

*** **I apologize if there are other fan fictions that have these as Dallas's and Dez's last name.

**** I don't own Gucci!**

**Thanks for Reading ;)**

_~Hannah V._


	3. Songbooks & Boredom

**Standard Disclaimer Applies:** I don't own Austin & Ally. Sadly.

******1st Author's Note:** Hey guys! I know you're eager to have Austin and Ally meet, but hold your horses. It's part of the plot and I don't like rushing the plot. Then the story would feel rushed. However, in the next chapter your requests/demands will be answered. (Sorry for the spoiler.) Thanks for the reviews, follows, and faves! Now, time for some shout outs!

**Shout Outs!**

_Reviews: _**queenc1 & Musicispoetrywithpersonality 29 & hoping for ally moon & February1796 & Downloaditnow**

_Follows:_ **Lover-Bug**

_Favorites:_ **hoping for ally moon & Musicispoetrywithpersonality 29**

**Thank You SO MUCH Guys! For Everything! All of you are awesome!**

**Enjoy ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Songbooks & Boredom**

_~Ally's P.O.V.~_

_~/~_

My hand touched the door knob cautiously. I bit into my lip before my whole hand gripped the handle firmly. I opened the door; the smell of dust and wood hit me as I stepped inside. I took it in, a smile tugging at the corners of my mouth. The smell of wooden instruments was soothing to me.

I closed the door behind me, walking over to the old, grand piano towards the back of the room. I ran my hand along the smooth surface of the wood, feeling the music it's made in its years. It was still alive, and it pulsed through the wood. It was living, breathing. It re-told its tales, telling me about all the shows it's seen. I couldn't help but smile, as the passion for music flowed through the instrument.

I took a seat on the bench, setting my bag atop the piano, opening up the lid. The white keys welcomed me, as if I were an old friend. Experimentally, I pressed on one.

Sound ripped through the air, captivating and fervent. The sound was soft and sweet, yet strong and raw. It held for a while, before until it faded finally into the air. I brought the rest of my fingers to the keys, enjoying the cool temperature of the surface.

My hands move on their own, satisfying ache and need. I began playing Claude Debussy, "Clair de Lune" as best I could. Enjoying the elegant song. However, about a minute into the song, I stopped completely.

Digging in my bag, I rummaged around inside it until I found my songbook. I pulled it out, and began to scribble down a few lyrics.

_Once Upon A Time_

_There is no second chance_

_And I never knew_

_That love could exist_

_Even In dreams and fairytales_

I danced my finger along the ivory keys, trying to figure out the song. I began to come up with a melody, but…it didn't sound right. Tapping my fingers on the wood, I tried to think of how I wanted the song to go. But I couldn't even figure that out! I needed some new inspiration.

I sat there, looking down at my open songbook with the lyrics written on the page.

_"They're not flowing." _I thought as I bit my lip in frustration. I crossed out all the lines, throwing my pencil down onto the book. I shut the book close, setting it on the other side of my bag. I pulled out a clear, plastic folder taking out some music sheets.

I set them against the music desk side-by-side. I return my fingers to the keys, taking in a deep breath before I begin to play.

**"Safe" (*)**

_You keep tryin to get inside my head, _

_While I keep trying to lose the words you said _

_Can't you see I'm hangin by a thread? _

_To my life what I know, yeah I'm losing control and_

_/_

_Oh no, my walls are gonna break _

_So close, it's more than I can take _

_I'm so tired of turning and running away _

_When love ju-st isn't safe _

_(You're not safe, mmm-mm)_

_/_

_I'm strong enough, I've always told myself _

_I never want to need somebody else _

_But I've already fallen from that hill, _

_So I'm dropping that guard here's your chance at my heart and_

_/_

_Oh no, my walls are gonna break _

_So close, it's more than I can take _

_I'm so tired of turning and running away _

_When love ju-st isn't_

_/_

_Ring, ring, ring._ The school bell rang, scaring the hell out of me. I jumped in surprise, falling backwards off the bench. Luckily, I landed on my butt, or else I wouldn't be able to handle two accidents to the head in one day. However, I did knock over the bench during my fall.

"Shit!" I cursed, before getting up. I grabbed my bag, shoving the music sheets and folder inside. I fixed the bench and the lid before rushing out the other door nearby. I pulled my schedule out of my pocket, beginning to re-read it.

_"AP Calculus huh?"_ I mused, folding the piece of paper back up and slipping it into my pocket once more.

I made my way into the classroom, taking a seat in the middle, closest to the window. I pulled out a notebook and my pencil. Wait a minute. Where's my pencil? I probably tore up my backpack, until I realized it was in my songbook. Suddenly, realization struck me again. My songbook wasn't in my backpack.

"Oh no," I murmured, fear laced in my voice. "Oh no, oh no, oh no."

I sat up, my chair scraping against the floor loudly. I crammed my things back into my bag, but the late bell rang. My teacher came in and told the class to take their seat.

_"Crap!"_ I dropped my bag, slumping back into my seat. I hung my head, and held it in my hands. _"Why?" _It was almost as if my day couldn't get any worse. Hopefully, I didn't jinx it. All I could do was concentrate on math, until class was over. Sadly, that failed in a matter of milliseconds.

I couldn't pay attention the whole period. Instead, I watched the clock as I drummed my fingers against my thigh nervously. Usually I would have chewed my hair, but I was in class and I didn't want to make a fool of myself. Even if I _did_ have the power of invisibility.

When the bell rang, I bolted for the door. I slipped through the crowd of teenagers with grace, making my way to the old music room. I opened the door and ran over to the piano. I skidded to a halt, searching frantically around the instrument for my book. But to my dismay, it wasn't there.

My songbook was gone.

* * *

_~Austin's P.O.V.~_

_~/~_

Dez showed me around the campus, which I was really grateful for. I wasn't planning on getting lost and looking like an idiot. Then again, I could have asked for directions from some hot chicks who roamed the halls. But, I'm pretty sure my bodyguards would scare them off.

Damn, why did I need bodyguards? This is something I would definitely be discussing with Starr about.

Suddenly, something broke through my thouIt's was was the sound of a singing which floated into my ears. It was beautiful and moving, yet tantalizing. My body moved on its own. I followed my ears, searching for the source of the voice who was singing the enchantment.

_ "Man, when did I get so cheesy?"_ I thought, scolding myself for being so lame.

I must've lost Dez, because he was no longer following me. However, my bodyguards were stuck to me like glue. Not really, they just stayed on my tail. I followed the music until it got stronger, but the morning bell cut it off. The music stopped, and was replaced by the sound of students filling the halls.

I let out a soft groan, unusually disappointed. I kept up my search though. I started looking into classrooms and opening closed doors. Sadly, none of them housed any musical instruments of any kind.

I came up to one door that had the words 'Instrument Storage/Spare Practice Room' on it. I opened it up, to find the room empty. The room was fairly large with a piano in the back, behind some choir risers. I waved off my guards before I walked over to the piano.

I took slow, cautious steps towards it. Almost as if it was a mirage, and that my eyes were playing tricks on me. However, the piano stood in front of me, flaunting its sleek, ebony frame. I nonchalantly ran my fingers along the smooth surface, tracing senseless patterns on the wood.

A shiver coursed through my spine, a feeling that was alien to me. I glanced at the piano as if in a trance. I took a seat on the bench, delicately lifting the lid. I took in the sight of the keys, running my fingers along the cool white surface. I pressed on the middle-C, letting the note fade out. I stared at the piano, just drinking its beauty. This wasn't me.

I was the eighteen-year-old international superstar, who made every girl's heart-throb. I was the bad boy who was a player even though he had s super-hot girlfriend, known as the also famous – but not as much – Kira Starr.

I closed the lid, running a hand through my blond hair. I'm not _that _Austin from three years ago. No. That Austin, was long gone. Along with…her. She left, taking his heart and tearing it up into millions of little tiny pieces. She didn't even look back. She toyed with him, and used him. He was her ticket to success, and she reached her destination.

After that, I had nothing left. There was, and still is, a hole in my chest. A dark, empty void that feels nothing. But, music is the only thing that gives me warmth. It's the only thing that stood by my side, since nothing else Did. My parents and Dez are an exception however.

The late bell rang, and I groaned. I wasn't in the mood for Trigonometry, or school for that matter. So, I sucked it up and picked up my bag, slinging it over my shoulder.

As I was about to leave, something in the corner of my eye caught my attention. A brown leather book lied on the floor. I picked it up, inspecting it as if it were treasure. The cover was a bit tattered, but well-kept. On the cover were girly decorations and the name '_Ally Dawson_' written across it. I flipped it open and read a page. Inside was a diary entry and a few scribbled out song lyrics. I grinned at my luck.

It looked like high school just got a bit more interesting. I stored the book into my bag, exiting the room from the second door in the corner. I wanted my bodyguards to find me. It would put them to use.

I went to class and sat through it in boredom. Moreover, Coach Sanders got his point across. None of the chicks in my class approached me. Instead, they giggled, whispered, and waved at me. I ignored them and pretended to be interested in what the teacher was saying. But that didn't last very long.

_"The clock better hurry the hell up!"_ I thought, watching as time went by agonizingly slow. _"Why is time going be so slow?"_

I turned my head, to stare out the window. Can the day get any more boring?

* * *

******2nd Author's Note:** You like? If you did, please review. If not, please do not. I don't like getting trashed as just much as the next person.

Sorry there's no action or Drama, I kind of wanted to show Ally's passion for music, and show a bit of Austin's back-story. But, I didn't show too much. I leave you guys guessing and hanging ;) Thanks again!

***** **"Safe" by Britt Nicole.** It's a great song and I recommend listening to it ;) I do not own it...

**Thanks for reading!**

_~Hannah V._


	4. Lunches & Plans

**Standard Disclaimer Applies:** I do not own Austin & Ally. :(

******1st Author's Note:** So Austin and Ally finally meet, but in a typical cliche situation. But! The plot will get better since Austin has a plan in mind. (Oops! Sorry, another spoiler.) Thank you for the reviews and follows. They mean so much and I would be ecstatic and grateful if you could keep them up. Now time for shout outs!

**Shout Outs!**

_Reviews:_ **Lilerds13 & An Awesome Guest! & hoping for ally moon & queenc1**

_And to My Silent Readers! Thanks for reading. I appreciate every review, fave, and follow. Thanks for the support guys!_

**You're all Awesome & Enjoy ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Lunches & Plans**

_~Ally's P.O.V.~_

_~/~_

As the day dragged by, I couldn't help but get anxious. My songbook was also my diary, and it held some of my deepest thoughts and all my embarrassing secrets. I was freaking out on the inside, and I was even shaking like a Chihuahua. I'm going insane!

By the time it was lunch, I raced around frantically looking for Trish. I finally found her arguing with Dez. I didn't know whether to be relived or annoyed, but I was in a rainbow of emotions. So I marched right up to them, yanking Trish away from their dispute.

"Hey!" Trish wined, as I pulled her along. "I wasn't done."

"My songbook is gone!" I interjected, not caring about her situation with Dez for once.

Her eyes widened and she gaped at me in shock before she yelled out, "What?!"

"I lost it! I had it with me in the old music room, and when I realized it wasn't in my bag during first period I freaked," I explain hurriedly. "Then when I went back, it wasn't there! My book is missing!"

"Ally calm down," Trish ordered, grabbing me by the shoulders. "We'll find it. Let's go see if anyone turned it into the office."

I nodded at Trish's suggestion. However, that didn't help calm me. My songbook was like a part of me. It was where I poured my heart and soul out every day. It was the only way and place I could express myself in the most passionate way possible. Well, it was a close second after my music of course.

But, not only did my songbook have my thoughts in there, it had my songs too. My songs were like memories to me. Every time I went through the pages of my book, I re-lived, the emotions and memories as I read the lyrics that filled the books pages. It was like magic. It seemed unreal how they almost floated of the page and formed a song out of thin air. It was enchanting.

I needed to find my songbook, or else I might as well move to Antarctica. It's not so bad living with penguins right?

Trish and I marched into the office, heading straight towards the front desk. Ms. Clemens, a frail, boney woman who's worked at the front desk for as long as anyone can remember, looked up at us. She gave us a yellow-toothed smile outlined by layers of red lipstick.

"Hello girls," she greeted, pushing her round spectacles up the bridge of her nose, "What can I do for you?"

"Um, I lost my book and I was wondering if anyone happened to turn it in to the lost-and-found?" I asked, hoping someone did.

"What does it look like?" She questioned, going under the desk, which was where the lost-and-found box was kept.

"It's a brown leather book, with the name 'Ally Dawson' written on the cover." I informed peeking over the counter.

"I'm sorry dearie," Ms. Clemens frowned coming back up. "But it's not in there."

My heart sank. All hope left my body. There was nothing I could do. I told Ms. Clemens 'Thank You' and left the office. Trish followed close behind, making sure not to get in my way. I was in 'Meltdown Mode,' which wasnwhat Trish says when I'm about to or am freaking about.

"Hey, let's go get some lunch," Trish suggested, trying to cheer me up.

"I'm not really hungry," I muttered, doing my best to keep calm.

"Oh come on Ally. You need to calm down." She nudged my arm playfully, giving me one of her cheerful grins. "They have spaghetti for lunch today. And a new lunch lady! Maybe this one cooks food that's edible."

I looked up at her, and she just grinned. I sighed, giving her a weary smile before laughing. She was right. I needed to calm down. Maybe food would help me take my mind off things.

"Alright," I agreed, locking arms with her and heading towards the cafeteria.

Once we pushed through the doors, it was chaos. The lunch room was always so rowdy and crowded. The two of us got in line, and then headed to a table near the door once we got our food. Trish devoured her tacos while I pushed my tray aside. I still wasn't very much in the mood.

"My god!" Trish exclaimed. "Ally! These tacos are amazing! How's your pasta?"

I shrugged, taking a sip of my water bottle. Trish just stared at me, before her eyesbrows stared to form a scowl.

"Ally, eat your food before I shove it down your throat," she threatened, pointing towards my full plate.

"I'm not hungry," I muttered stubbornly, drinking more of my water.

"Ally, stop being stubborn and gloomy," Trish sighed, rubbing her temples. "And eat your damn food!"

"I'm not fucking hungry!" I yelled, slamming my fist down.

However, instead of my fist hitting the table, it landed on the edge of my tray. The other side of the tray shot up, catapulting my spaghetti. I heard a _SPLAT! _Then the sound of a plate hitting the floor.

I whipped my head around to see my spaghetti on the head, face, and clothes of some really handsome dude. He wore red sunglasses so I couldn't see the color of his eyes. Instead, I saw his golden hair covered in pasta sauce. It was entirely my fault.

Could this day get any worse?

* * *

_~Austin's P.O.V.~_

_~/~_

When it was time for lunch, I managed to evade my bodyguards. However, I didn't manage to evade Kira. Seriously. She must have a tracking device on me, because she always managed to find me. It was scary and creepy at the same time.

"Austin!" She called, walking up to Dez and me.

I groaned under my breath, but put on a fake smile. She wrapped her arms around me and planted a sloppy kiss on my lips. I stagger backwards, because of how much force she was using. I put my hands on her shoulder and pushed her away.

"Whoa there," I jested, holding her an arm's length away. "Someone's a little excited."

"Guess what?" She said, giving me one of her seductive smiles.

"What?" I asked. Even though I didn't want to know or care, I still asked her regardless.

"Daddy, just booked you another world tour January! But this time, you're hitting all six continents!" She gave me another sloppy kiss, before I pushed her away.

"Wait!" I ordered, taking in a breath. "All six continents?"

"Yup, the whole package minus Antarctica," she clarified, jumping on me. "And I get to come with!"

My heart sank, and I all could say was, "Yeah."

"Let's go out to Bruno's for lunch to celebrate." She pulled my arm, tugging me along until I yanked my arm away. "What?" She frowned at me.

"I'm going to eat lunch with Dez," I answered her simply. "You could either join us, or go to Bruno's by yourself." I shrugged my shoulders, pivoting on my heel to turn back to Dez.

"Jackass." I heard Kira grumble under her breath.

I chuckled to myself as Dez and I walked away. As we walked into the cafeteria, I only got a glimpse of the overly crowded room. Then, I was hit in the face with a plate of spaghetti.

The food got all over my expensive clothes and shades. Anger flared inside me, but I wasn't going to explode in public. I was still Austin Moon, and I had an image to keep up. Instead, I took off my glasses and shook off the food.

"Oh my gosh," A voice gasped beside me. "I'm so sorry."

I turned to see a girl looking up at me. She was about six inches, possibly more, shorter than me. She had brunette hair, which fell in waves over her shoulder. her eyes were bright and chocolate-colored, framed by elegant eyebrows. Her skin was a peachy tone with a faint rose tint on her cheeks. I stared down at her with fascination, taken by how beautiful she was. And damn, was she beautiful.

I mean, Kira was beautiful too. But she was more of the sexy beautiful that some girls try hard to get. This girl, had raw beauty and was stunning. She was petite, but had full curves and a nice butt to look at. I had to admit, I was wondering if she taken.

If not, then I would take for myself. Of course, it would only be for fun, not a serious relationship or anything. May I remind that I don't do relationships.

"Trish," Dez hissed.

"Fisher," Trish growled.

"Trish, now is not the time for a showdown," The girl interjected, turning to her friend.

"Ally, it's fine. Austin's my bud, he won't get mad," Dez reassured, clapping me on the shoulder. "Right Austin?"

My eyes widened. If I heard right, this girls named was Ally. She could be the owner of the book I found in the Instrument Storage room. But not only that, she could be the one who was behind the music that caught my attention.

_"Only one way to find out,"_ I mused, already beginning to plan out my next move. "Ally? As in, Ally Dawson?" I asked, watching her reaction.

"Yeah. I'm so sorry," she repeated, fiddling with her hair nervously. I found that really damn cute. "I didn't mean for my lunch to go flying or make contact with your head."

"It's all good," Dez smiled, answering for me again. "No harm, no foul, eh Austin?"

"Maybe," I smirked, playing my cards carefully. "This is a one of a kind shirt, especially designed by Giorgio Basilicata, the world-famous Italian fashion designer. It costs three grand, and it's now stained." Her brown eyes grew wide, and I suppressed a smirk. "Do you have any idea how much it's going to cost to get cleaned let alone replaced? So do you plan on paying for it?"

Her eyes grew even wider. She fiddled with her hair even more, but her hands started shaking.

"I- I- um, I don't have th- that kind of money," she stuttered in a soft, unsteady voice.

I wanted to say _'Of course you don't'_ but I held back. Instead, I brought my lips close to her ear. Her scent surrounded me, drowning me in it. She smelled like flowers and cotton, which mesmerized me.

"Maybe you could be me another way," I whispered huskily. "That is if you want your book back."

Ally stared wide-eyed at me, her jaw hanging open. I gave her my usual smirk, before pulling away.

"Hey man, I'm going to head to the bathroom," I said, turning to Dez who was glaring at the Latina girl named Trish.

"Okay," Dez replied before he left.

I noticed that the four of us had been the center of attention, since I entered the room. I mean, it's not every day that a celebrity like me gets spaghetti splattered all over him. Especially by the girl who's book I had in my possession. I gave Ally a knowing glance, before finally heading out.

She would follow. I know she would. I had her book, and if she wanted it back, she would do what I said. It was all a part of my plan.

* * *

**2nd Author's Note** So? What did you guys think? Looks like Austin's got a few tricks and schemes up his sleeve. Review please?

**Thanks for reading!**

_~Hannah V._


	5. Kisses & Emotions

**Standard Disclaimer Applies: **Meaning I do not own Austin & Ally.

******1st Author's Note:** Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews, follows, and faves! They mean so much and I would be ecstatic and grateful if you could keep them up. Now, time for some shout outs!

**Shout Outs!**

_Reviews: _**girliegirl13 & cupcake291 & & Lady16 & Kato45 & I'vegotspirit & Lilly5603**

_Follows: _**ChloeCat5 & speedreader1999**

**_WARNING!_**_  
_

_The chapter ahead contains fluff! So I recommend skipping down to Austin's P.O.V if you don't like fluffy stuff. _

**Thank You SO MUCH Guys! For Everything! All of you are awesome!**

**Enjoy ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Kisses & Emotions**

_~Ally's P.O.V.~_

_~/~_

I ran after Austin, looking for him frantically in the halls. When I found him, he was in the music room with his shirt off. My eyes widened as I stared at his toned body. He was fit, with toned abs and biceps. I mean, I had a sudden need to run my hands over them. But that would be sexual harassment, and I wasn't a pervert.

"You done staring?" He asked, giving me his famous smirk. "Or do you not want your book back?"

"No!" I said, shaking my head vigorously. "I want my book back, so what do you want?"

A smug, evil smile played at his lips. He leaned against the piano, and motioned me to come over to him with his finger. I hesitated, but I took tiny steps towards him. I stopped an arm's length away from him, just because I didn't trust strangers.

"Don't worry, I don't bite," he sneered, pulling me in between his legs. His hands found my hips and kept a firm grip there.

"Uh- um- what exactly do you want?" I stuttered, a bit uncomfortable in the place I was in.

"Use that pretty mouth of yours to clean the mess _you_ made, off of me." He craned his neck to the side for emphasis.

"What!?" I exclaimed, trying to get free from his grasp. "No way!"

"Then you must not want your book then," he mused, letting me go and resting his palms on the edge on the piano. "There was some pretty _interesting_ stuff in there that the entire school would _love _to see."

"No, no, I'll do it," I said, stepping closer to him.

"Then you better hurry, because we don't have all day," he smirked, resting his hands back on my hips.

I nodded, trying to figure where to place my hands. After about two minutes of debating between his chest, biceps, or piano behind him, Austin took my hands and placed them on his pectorals. His skin was smooth and warm under my hands.

My lips gently bushed his skin, and I licked his skin experimentally. It wasn't so bad, bearable, but not horrible as you think it would be. After the first taste, I started off slowly. His grip on my hips tighten, which gave me a sign that I must be doing something that was arousing him.

Experimentally, I nipped his neck. Austin let out a struggled grunt and pulled me even closer to him. I smiled to myself in triumph; I'm going to play around with him a bit. Just to see how he reacts.

Every now and then, I scratched my teeth along his neck. In response, I got a muffled grunt and his thumbs rubbed senseless circles into my side. I let out a soft moan, when Austin applied more pressure. I heard him chuckle, then start running his hands up my side.

Normally, I would have slapped anyone who attempted to do that to me, but it felt good and I didn't stop him. He was making my knees go weak, and soon enough, I wouldn't be able to stand. So, I decided that two could play at the game he was playing.

I bit down softly, releasing a groan from his throat in his reaction. I moved up higher on his neck, sinking my teeth gently into his ear lobe. He moaned in response, and I continued. I was about to pull away since I finished my job. However, the next thing I knew, I was underneath him on the top of the piano.

"Aus–" I was cut off when his lips crashed down over mine.

At first, I struggled to break free, but he had my hands pinned down to the surface of the piano. I writhed underneath him, but he was too strong and heavy. After my useless struggling, I gave into the kiss. I wasn't an expert on the field, but I tried to match his movements.

I was probably doing a good job since, he groaned into my mouth. He bit into my lip, and my breath hitched in my throat. Austin took advantage of this, and his tongue made its way into my mouth. I let out another moan before I realized what was happening.

I was making-out with a total stranger. For all I knew, he could have had mono or something. Once more, I struggled in his grasp. So I improvised. I kneed him in his crotch; but not so hard, just enough for him to pull away. My plan worked, and I slid off the piano.

"What the hell?" He asked, a mix between angry and disappointed.

"I had to do something, since my face was getting eaten by a total stranger!" I huffed, crossing my arms over my chest.

"You don't know who I am?" He questioned, a puzzled expression wiping over his face.

"Not really," I replied, straightening my clothes. "All I know is that you're Dez's perverted friend.

"Wait? Are you messing with me right now?" He looked genuinely confused and surprised.

"No, I really don't know _or_ care who you are," I answered. "Just give me back my songbook."

"Nope, on second thought, I'll keep onto it." He gave me his stupid smirk, then pulled on his shirt. "Until you figure out who I am, I'll hang onto in for you."

"Hey!" I marched up to him, and grabbed his collar. "I did my part, now you've gotta do yours. So give me my book back. Now."

"Nope." He grabbed my waist, and pinned me against the piano. "If you want your book back, you're going to have to know the name of your owner."

With that, he kissed me again before turning to leave. I stood there breathless and shocked, what was he talking about?

"Owner? What owner?" I called after him.

"You're my toy now, and I'm your master." He smirked.

"Toy? Master?" I gaped at him in disbelief. "You must be kidding. No day in hell would I become your _toy_!"

"You will, if you want your book back." With that he left the room, leaving me staring at the door.

"Asshole." I cursed under my breath.

All I wanted was to have a normal school day. Was that too much to ask for? Apparently it was since I'm the 'toy' of a very hot, perverted, jackass. Somehow, that guy did look familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on it. I shrugged, maybe he was just some creep I happened to meet once or twice. To my dismay, it seemed that Austin was much more than that.

* * *

_~Austin's P.O.V.~_

_~/~_

Okay, I know what you're thinking. I'm a bad person, duh, I know that already. But I you had no idea how aroused I was getting. I mean, I was moaning, groaning, and grunting like a monkey. No one ever made me act like an animal except for her. But Ally Dawson, was something else.

I mean, her lips were just as soft as I expected. She must've had some kind of experience, because that could not have been her first time doing something like that. And if it was, hell, I was glad I kept her book. I was going to enjoy my scheme even more than I had planned. All I have to do, is make sure there are limits.

If some things got serious, I don't think I would be able end my plan with a clean slate. I had to plan this out carefully, if I was to her and my emotions intact. But that would be easy. I know how to keep distance between me and my 'toys.' And now I sound like a knock-off Christian Grey. **(*)**

"Damn Kira and her erotic novels," I muttered, heading towards my locker.

When I got there, my bodyguards were waiting for me. Luckily, they knew not to talk by the look on my face. I was a little pissed that Ally would have the nerve and knee my crotch. It didn't hurt, which was a good thing, but it interrupted my roll. I was enjoying our little lip lock, and I could tell she did too. No girl can reject a kiss from Austin (not telling you my middle name) Moon. Except, she managed to stop it before I got far.

"Huh," I mused, leaning against my locker door. "Ally Dawson, you are something."

"Ally who?" An all too familiar voice asked.

I turned to see Kira standing right next to me. She had changed her outfit from what she was wearing this morning. Now, she wore a spotted V-neck that flaunted every sexy curve on her body. While she wore black jeggings that gave me a good view of her butt. Again, I was just _admiring_ the view. But for some reason, I remembered the feel of Ally's body under mine.

How she writhed and struggled to break free, but gave in not a moment later. I remember how her curves fit perfectly with my palms, and the way her lips seemed like they were made for mine. I shook my head to release the thought. Now was not the time to drool.

"She's just Dez's arch nemesis's friend," I explained, shrugging my shoulders to make it seem like I didn't care.

"Okay aside from that, why is your shirt covered in…pasta sauce," she questioned, arching her eyebrows.

"A little mishap, but it's all good now," I sneered, reminiscing again. "So what are you doing back here? Wouldn't you just go back to the penthouse when you were done with lunch?"

"Yeah, but Daddy is making me come to school. Which very unlike him," Kira frowned, but a cheerful grin spread on her lips. "But, Daddy is paying me to come to school. So after I ate, I went shopping for a bit."

"Whoop-dee doo," I muttered unenthusiastically. "I'm heading home. I need to change."

"What!?" She exclaimed, causing me to jump back.

"What? Do you want me to stay in school with a spaghetti stained shirt? Do you know how much bad publicity that brings?" I walked past her, finishing my sentence over my shoulder. "I don't think so. See you later."

With that I told my head bodyguard, Hulk, **(**)** to call my limo. He did, and I had to wait ten minutes. When the black vehicle parked in front of me, I got inside along with Hulk. We headed back towards my penthouse in silence. It was very boring, but I had an idea.

I pulled my pack onto my lap, digging through it for Ally's book. When I found it, I smiled in triumph. As I was about to open the book, something inside me felt off. I hesitated. My hand rested on the cover, but I couldn't open it.

I stared down at the book. What was so special about it anyway? It's probably just some sappy diary, that's probably not even interesting. I gritted my teeth together, shoving it back into my pack. I kicked it aside, slouching against the leather seats.

This wasn't me. But why did my chest tighten when I remembered Ally's face when she found out I wasn't keeping my part of the deal? Why did it hurt when she tried to get away from me? Why did I feel bad when I tried to read her book? Or when I took deliberately use her book to my advantage? Why does my chest feel so strange? Why? What was going on?

I held my head in my hands, my elbows resting on my thighs. I had questions but no answers. I didn't like what was happening to me all of a sudden. I had to stop this now. I was bored, and Ally Dawson just happened to entertain me. Yet, why did I feel something in the void where my heart is at?

I shook my head. I was needed to keep a limit on things. Or else, the façade and image I built over the years, would collapse. I wasn't the same person I used to be. No, he was long gone. Just like these feelings, I would keep locked away.

* * *

**2nd Author's Note** So did you like it? If you did please review. If not, please don't. I don't like getting bashed just as much as the next person.

*** I don't own Christian Grey or the 50 Shades of Grey series.**

**** D****o not own The Hulk, Avengers, or Marvel.**

**Thanks for reading!**

_~Hannah V._


	6. Family & Anger

**Standard Disclaimer Applies**

******1st Author's Note:** Hey guys! Thank you for the reviews and follows. They mean so much and I would be ecstatic and grateful if you could keep them up. Sorry if the chapter is dull/boring, but the story will get more interesting.

**Shout Outs!**

_Reviews:_ **Kato45 & Another Very Awesome Guest & February1796 & queenc1**

**& speedreader1999 & Lady16 & Lilly5603**

_Follows:_** you-are-reading-my-username & anikahaley & 1-SID-1**

_Faves: _**Roxie-Loves-Pink & brutt98 & julilivingston**

_And to My Silent Readers! Thanks for reading. I appreciate every review, fave, and follow. Thanks for the support guys!_

**You're all Awesome & Enjoy ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Family & Anger**

_~Ally's P.O.V.~_

_~/~_

After school, I headed to Sonic Boom. Since my dad was gone, I was in charge of the store. When I got there, I pulled out the keys from my bag. I swung open the door and switched the 'Closed' sign. I headed upstairs to get the new shipment of tubas my dad got from a convention three weeks ago.

I struggled with the boxes since they were huge, but I managed to get them down the stairs. I set them down on the counter, so I could open them up. Once the tubas were unpacked, I put them up so our customers could get a good look at them. Satisfied with my job well done, I decided to treat myself to take-out later.

"Hello?" A voice called.

I turned around to see my Aunt Lisa and my younger cousin, Jennie, standing in the doorway. They lived in Orlando, but visited often.

"Hey guys," I smiled, walking over to them. "What are you guys doing in Miami?"

"You're dad told me he was going to another convention, and I volunteered myself to watch over you while he's away," my aunt explained, pushing away stray locks of her brunette hair from her face.

"Ally-gator!" Jennie squealed, waving her arms to get my attention.

"Hey Jennie-bear," I giggled, picking her up and swinging her around. "How's my favorite little cousin doing?"

"I lost another tooth, see?" She opened her mouth, and sure enough, a tooth was missing.

"Did the tooth fairy visit you?" I asked, knowing she liked it when she got money for her teeth.

"Yup! I got a quarter," She dug around her jacket until she pulled out a quarter. "I'm saving it for another doll."

"That's great! Maybe later we can go buy you a piggy bank," I suggested, setting her down.

Her eyes widened with excitement, and she nodded her head vigorously. I laughed, before turning back to my aunt.

"You wouldn't mind helping out with the store while you're here would you?" I asked hopefully, giving her a small, pleading smile.

"Ally, this was my first job. I think I can manage," she sneered, patting me on the shoulder.

I rolled my eyes playfully, and grinning at her foolishly. That was my Aunt Lisa for you, who was wizard at being a store manager. We got straight to work after that. I ran the store downstairs, while she worked in the office doing my dad's job. All the while, Jennie sat at the piano, practicing some simple exercises.

The day was slow, but we managed. When it was time to close up, it was already seven at night. So, the three of us got Chinese take-out for dinner. Surprisingly, I was kind of excited that my aunt and cousin were going to stay. I loved it when they came to visit my dad and me. It was kind of lonely without my mom, so it's great when they stop by.

When we got to my house, Jennie carried the food to the living room while I helped my aunt take their things to the guest room. After that, we headed to the couch for an evening of a dinner and a movie.

"So how's school?" My aunt asked, as we ate on the couch.

"Uh….it's okay," I lied since I really didn't know how to explain that I was being blackmailed by conceited jerk.

"Are you sure?" She questioned, furrowing her brows in worry. "You don't seem all that enthusiastic."

"Yeah, the first day is always terrible," I assured her, taking a bite of my egg roll.

"Well if you ever need to talk, I'm always willing to listen." My aunt gave me a hug while her free hand, kissing the top of my head.

"Me too!" Jennie agreed, wiggling her way into our hug.

"Thanks you guys." I gave them a small smile, and another hug. Sometimes, I was really grateful I had them as family.

After dinner, we cleaned up before heading to bed. When I got to my room, I grabbed my bag and dug around from my songbook. I froze in my tracks. I remembered I didn't have my book. That asshole Austin did.

I gritted my teeth, and flopped onto my bed. I pulled the pillow over my head, screaming into it as loud as I could. He was getting on my nerves, and I just met him today. How can someone be that much of a jerk?

I pulled the pillow off my face, tossing it to the side. I got up and walked over to my balcony door. Yanking it open, I stepped outside. I took a seat on my deck chair, tired from today. I just wanted to ignore the fact that I have to go to school tomorrow and see _him_ again. Or all the other days of school for the rest of the year for that matter.

I sighed, hanging my head and holding them in my hands. I sat there, listening. A soft, warm breeze blew, gently rustling the leaves of trees. Dozens, possibly hundreds, of crickets sang their song in a grand choir, a symphony of chirping echoing throughout the night. The faint smell of the sea lingered in the air, tickling my nose but easing my senses.

My muscles relaxed, and I eased back into the chair. I took in a large breath of air, letting it out a moment later. I had managed to calm down, but I knew that tomorrow the stress would come back. I knew I would have to play Austin's 'game' if I wanted my book back. But if I was going to play along, then I would just have to make sure I win.

No one, and I mean _NO ONE_, touched my book. Especially not blond hair and brown eye conceited, perverted, and utterly jerky creeps. I was going to get my book back. And I made sure of it. Austin (don't know his last name) just messed with a very pissed off Ally Dawson.

* * *

******2nd Author's Note:** So did you like it? If you did please review. If not, please don't. I don't like getting bashed just as much as the next person.

Sorry it's shorter than the usual chapters guys, and sorry there's no Austin's P.O.V this time. He'll return in the next chapter, promise ;)

**Thanks for reading!**

_~Hannah V._


	7. Games & Boundaries

**Standard Disclaimer Applies**

**1st Author's Note: **Hey guys! Thank you for the reviews and follows. They mean so much and I would be ecstatic and grateful if you could keep them up. Sorry if the chapter is dull/boring, but the story _will_ get more interesting.

**Shout Outs!**

_Reviews:_ **pet lover83 & Act. Sing. Love & queenc1 & Lema12-lovesmostthings**

**& you-are-reading-my-username & Kato45 & An AWESOME Guest!**

_Follows: _**JadeDragon012 & Fanficted113 & I'mnotTophIamMelonlord*(Awesome Pen Name!)**

_And to My Silent Readers! Thanks for reading. I appreciate every review, fave, and follow. Thanks for the support guys!_

**You're all Awesome & Enjoy ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Games & Boundaries**

_~Ally's P.O.V.~_

_~/~_

I spent the night trying to come up with a plan to win Austin's game. I could either play by his rules, or just play by my rules. My rules sounded like a more appealing option, but I couldn't shake off the feeling that I was going to lose if I did. It was undeniable, but I didn't want to be his 'toy,' which I _did not_ want to be.

Luckily, I wasn't planning on playing long. If I could just play my cards right, then I knew I could win. It was going to be like taking candy from a baby. Wait. Scratch that. Austin wasn't a baby, he was an ass.

"Ally!" Trish called from behind me. I turned around, and managed the best smile I could regardless of my shitty mood.

"Hey, Trish," I muttered, a little annoyed because of my mood. Still, Trish was my best friend, and I couldn't be a bitch to her even if I wanted to.

"Ally, I need help!" Trish exaggerated, grabbing me by my shoulders and shaking me violently.

"Trish, calm down," I ordered, pulling away from her grip. I rubbed my arms, because I bruised easily. Like a banana.

"I can't. I need some help!" She latched onto my shoulders again, and I yelped when she dug her nails into my skin. "Oops, sorry 'bout that." She gave me an apologetic smile when she pulled her hands away.

"Trish, what are you freaking about this time?" I put my hands on my hips, waiting for her explanation.

"Well, you see…" She trailed off and shifted nervously. She blushed and fiddled with her hair nervously. "I've been having these…these thoughts about um…Dez."

I looked at her, confused by what she said. I nodded my head, letting her know that I was listening and that I wanted her to continue. She opened her mouth to speak, but closed it immediately. I furrowed my brows together, and I opened my mouth to speak. Yet, I was a little too late to recognize the familiar presence.

"Hello, Ally," Austin greeted from behind me.

I stiffened, turning around angularly to face him. He had his cocky smirk plastered on his face, while his deep brown eyes watched me knowingly. I noticed some girls staring and watching us, whispering and muttering some things. I shifted uncomfortably. I didn't like being the center of attention, but it seems Austin didn't mind.

I mean – I hate to admit it though– he was really good-looking. He had movie star good looks, plus an attitude and personality to match. He probably even had major flirting skills, and always got what he wanted when he wanted. But, I wasn't going to give in and fall for his charm. Nope. He's managed to get on my bad side, so I wasn't going to make sure he learns a lesson or two.

"Hello Austin," I greeted back as warmly as I could without hissing at him. Honestly, I didn't even want to be talking to him, but he had my book. So I had to play nice or else, who knows what could happen.

"Um Ally?" Trish yanked my arm and pulled me aside. We stood a couple of feet away from Austin so we could talk in private. She pulled me close so she could say what she needed to say in my ear. "Ally what are you doing?"

"What?" I questioned, giving her a confused look. "I'm just gonna see what he wants."

"Ally, do you know who he is?" She pointed at him, gaping in awe at him a bit. I rolled my eyes, and pulled away from her grasp. I didn't have time to play 20 Questions, so I just lied to her.

"Yeah I do. I'll talk to you later. 'Kay?" I walked away from her before she could protest and grab me again. I was serious; I probably had like a dozen bruises just from her grabbing me. Aside from that, I just wanted to get over with this Austin situation.

I stood in front of Austin, crossing my arms over my chest, and giving him an irritated look. He just chuckled smugly, then gave me his stupid smirk. What was up with him smirking all the time? I rolled my eyes and huffed before I spoke, "What do you want?"

"Here," he said, handing me his book bag. I caught it in my arms at the last second, almost falling to the floor from its weight.

"What the hell is in here? And why do you want me to hold it?" I growled, trying not to collapse from holding the abnormally heavy bag. Did he have bricks and/or a baby elephant inside of it?

He just laughed, and stuffed his hands into his pockets. He turned and started walking. I hesitated for a second before moving. Being the push-over that I was, I gave in and carried his bag. He walked to the lockers, where he met up with Dez.

As usual, Dez was being himself and was oblivious to me carrying Austin's bag. When he finally did notice me, he just said 'hi' and asked if I had seen any purple kangaroos lately. I just gave him an _are-you-sure-you're-not-insane_ look. He laughed then went back to talking to Austin.

When he left, Austin started walking again. Of course, I had to follow him. He headed towards the old music room, but turned a left at the maintenance stairs. He climbed up them, and I stopped at the base. I knew these stairs were strictly unavailable for student access, so I didn't dare go further. But, I had to anyways because my list of reasons why was more important than reasons why I shouldn't.

I climbed the steps, trying to ignore the fear of getting caught. When I reached the top, there was a set of double doors. They had clear windows in the center and led to another smaller set of stairs. I noticed one door was ajar, so I assumed Austin must've gone out there. I kicked the door open with my foot, since my hands were full, and stepped outside.

I stopped in my tracks, and stared wide-eyed at the view. I could see the beach and the pier from where I stood. I climbed the small set of stairs, and I got an even more amazing view. Surrounding the school, I could see all the colorful shops and restaurants. The cool sea breeze brushed against my skin and I shivered. The faint scent of summer remained in the air, but it was mixed in with the incoming smell of autumn. It was crazy that I was enjoying myself.

I heard someone clear their throat, and I turned to see Austin sitting on a bench under a gazebo in the middle of the area. There was once single bench, and it was perfectly shaded by the blue awning. He motioned me to come to him, and I did, regrettably obediently. I glared at him and he just laughed.

I threw his backpack at him, but he caught it effortlessly. I stood in front of him, as he leaned back against the bench. He watched me and I watched him. I had to be honest again, I did find him….intriguing. It was weird but I wanted to find out what was going on inside that mind of his. I would make sure of it.

* * *

_~Austin's P.O.V.~_

_~/~_

So I needed to talk to Ally, alone. I didn't know how, but I managed to get lost yesterday. I found the maintenance stairs, which had a sign that said 'No Student Access.' Of course, being me, I was curious so I went up them. I followed the stairs up to the roof top where I found the gazebo. Not only that, but I fell in love with the view.

Normally I wouldn't say that, but that's how amazing the view was. I used my whole free period up there, since I had nothing else to do. I didn't mind it though, it gave me time to practice some dance moves. I had some shows coming up in Orlando and Tampa in October, so I needed to prepare. Even though I don't seem like the type of guy, but I was pretty serious when it came to my music and shows. I gave them 110% because being half-assed about it wasn't my style.

Anyway, back to the Ally situation. I needed to talk to her. I had a list of expectations and tasks I needed her to do. When I said 'toy' I just wanted to throw her off guard. I actually needed a personal assistant, but one who would help me with odd jobs. And Ally was just the girl for the job.

I sat there watching her, just taking her in. She stared at me with anger-filled, chocolate-colored eyes. She wore a very lacy, white, button up blouse and a ruffled brown skirt, with matching brown boots. I mean, she seemed even more gorgeous today than she did yesterday. I had to avert my gaze to stop the dirty thoughts that popped into my head.

I cleared my throat, so I could get my voice to work. My mouth tasted dry, and I wondered why I had the sudden urge to take in some fresh air. I must've held breath without knowing. I dug around my bag, and pulled out a list. I handed it to her, before explaining.

"Alright Ally," I began, leaning back against the bench. "If you want your book back and repay me for my ruined, designer clothes, then you're gonna have to work for it. And being my toy is part of the job description."

She blinked her eyes, looking down at the list before looking up at me. She opened her mouth to say something, but closed it and just nodded. Then, it was my turn to blink at her. Did she just nod? Did she just agree to my stupid proposal? Don't tell me she just said yes without arguing about it?

"Alright, and when will I get my book back?" She asked, folding the list and putting it into her bag.

I stared at her, a little unsure on how to answer her. I mean, I was doing this purposely but I hadn't planned on how long I wanted to toy with her. I was just going to keep this up until I got bored, but she just seemed to get more and more interesting by the second. It was a little crazy, but I wasn't looking forward to having to give back her book.

Though, I didn't _necessarily_ have to give her back her book. She still didn't know who I was so that gave me a bit of leverage. I gained my confidence back and just smirked at her. She looked confused and surprised, which made my smirk broaden.

"That depends," I mused, shrugging my shoulders and scratching my chin, "Do you know who I am now?"

She shook her head, and shrugged her shoulders. She answered me in a cool tone, "No, and I don't really care. I'm just going to play along until I get my book back."

I laughed at her honesty. It was surprising and amusing at the same time, but I admired that she was straight with me. She was definitely very interesting. It just made me curious to get inside her head. See how she worked. What her thoughts were, how she responded to certain things, what really made Ally Dawson, Ally.

I stiffened, shaking my head to release the thought. I was taking this thing to seriously. I wasn't planning on getting attached to her, or get to know her in any way. She was just supposed to make my last year of high school bearable until my tour in January. Then, the rest of the time would be smooth sailing.

But, my chest compressed every time I thought about having to let her go. I had to constantly remind myself to let go of the past and forget it. I was a different person now, and I had to keep a distance between Ally and I. There was a certain extent to where things could go.

I had to make sure she knew that, but more importantly, I had to remember that. I needed to be strict with myself. I knew what pain felt like. Not the physical pain, but the emotional pain. The kind of pain of having your heart torn out and having it ripped into a billion pieces. The kind of pain of having your trust violated and shattered right before your eyes. The kind of pain of having to find out the truth after being torn down by someone you loved.

The hole in my chest began to throb and I pushed all thoughts out of my mind. I needed to focus on the now. I needed to take things one day at a time, and when the time came, I would break things off with Ally clean and easy. No tears, no drama, no anything.

All I had to do, was keep her at a distance. If I put up a wall in between us, then there would be a good boundary that we wouldn't be able to cross. It was the best thing for her and for me. I didn't want to get hurt, and I didn't want to hurt her. This was a weird thing for me to be concerned about. My reputation wasn't something I took pride in, but I was genuinely taking Ally's welfare into consideration.

I shook my head again, and scolded myself. There I went again crossing the boundary I was trying not to cross. I took in a deep breath to clear my mind.

_"One day at a time Moon."_ I thought to myself, massaging my temples. _"Just one day at a time."_

Hopefully, I could stick to my plan and not get too involved with her. I was already involved as it was, but I just had to be aware of the wall I put up. If I did that, then everything would be fine. Little did I know, that I already jinxed myself.

* * *

**2nd Author's Note:** So did you like it? If you did please review. If not, please don't. I don't like getting bashed just as much as the next person.

Sorry I haven't updated in a while guys. Schools a little hectic and tiring so I've been slowing down a bit. I've already written Ch. 8 but I'm going to wait a bit before posting. Hopefully I'll have Ch. 9 done by the time I post 8, which should be up around Monday. Luckily, this chapter is a little longer and dramatic enough for you. Thanks for all the support guys! ;)

**_Warning! Fluff in the next chapter! Be_**_** prepared!**_

**Thanks for reading!**

_~Hannah V._


	8. Dates & Greed

**Standard Disclaimer Applies: **Meaning I do not own Austin & Ally.

**1st Author's Note: **Hey guys! Thank you for the reviews and follows. They mean so much and I would be ecstatic and grateful if you could keep them up.

_**Warning!:**_ The fluffy stuff is in Austin's P.O.V. this time and you might just want to skip down to the bottom if you don't like fluffy stuff. This time the fluff is cotton candy fluffy. It's a bit more than last time, but it's not on a technicality a lemon or close to it. It's probably somewhere along the lines of a lime, but I'm not relatively sure. You be the judge of that. But don't say you haven't been warned ;)

**Shout Outs!**

_Reviews: _**queenc1 & THREE EPIC GUESTS! & Fanficluver & Lilly5603 & Kato45**

_Faves: _**you-are-reading-my-username & UniqueNewYork25**

_Follows: _**Harmonious Wolf**

_And to My Silent Readers! Thanks for reading. I appreciate every review, fave, and follow. Thanks for the support guys!_

**You're all Amazing! & Enjoy ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Dates & Greed**

_~Ally's P.O.V.~_

_~/~_

I stomped angrily to my locker, turning the dial to put in my combo. I threw my book bag inside and slammed the door shut. Austin pissed me off. Again! He's always pushing my buttons and he's so bossy.

It's been only two days – _TWO DAYS_ – since the proposal thing, and he's already been bossing me around like there's no tomorrow. I still haven't figured out what he was talking about, and he still hasn't given me my book. Yet, he's the conceited same jerk as always. He's always teasing me and making me do really odd jobs to do for him. I'm not going to go into detail, because some are just _too_ weird to explain, but there really were _odd_ jobs.

Like just a while ago, he wanted me to carry his bag to class when we were only three feet away from the classroom. I mean, he only carries a notebook with him to his classes yet he wanted me to do it for him. C'mon that's just ridiculous! Oh, and apparently I have to do a weather check when we go to lunch. If it's cold then I need to go to his locker and get his jacket. If not and it's too hot for him, then I need to go to a frozen yogurt shop and get him some.

_Argh!_ It pissed me off big time. I leaned against the lockers, sliding down the surface to sit on the floor. I crossed my legs – since I was wearing a skirt – as I leaned my head against the cool metal. I closed my eyes, trying to enjoy what I had left of my lunch.

I felt the warm tickle of the breeze as I sat there. It felt good and an army of chills ran down my spine. Goosebumps covered my arms, and I rubbed them away. I heard steps coming towards me, so my eyes shot open. Thinking that it was Austin, I jumped up and started to run away.

I rounded the corner of the lockers, and headed inside the nearest building. I wanted to lose him, but I was pretty sure he would catch up to me. A hand wrapped around my wrist, gently yanking me in the opposite direction. I was spun around, almost crashing into the person who was chasing me. My eyes widened in surprise, when I realized that it wasn't Austin following me. It was Dallas.

He looked out of breath, but he gave me a weak smile. My heart raced a mile a millisecond and I started to panic on the inside. Luckily, I learned to keep my cool. Thanks, Austin. (Sarcasm intended.)

However, I gave Dallas a warm smile. He was nice and I was glad he chased me even if I did run away. He was still out of breath, but when he got it back, he gave me a wide grin. I blushed a bit and I fought the urge to chew on my hair. It was nerve-wracking but I could manage for five minutes.

"Hey, Dallas." I asked, pushing my hair away so I was less temped to gnaw on it.

"Hey Ally," he huffed, trying to catch his breath. I heard him mumble '_Man you're a fast runner_' before he continued, "Why were you running away?"

"Uh...false alarm, I thought you were someone whose been bugging me all day." I grinned at him sheepishly and he just chuckled. "So what's up?"

"Nothing much, just checking to see if the amazingly gorgeous Ally Dawson had time in her hectic schedule to talk to little old me?" Dallas said, giving me a flirty wink.

Heat surged through my cheeks, flaring wildly. I angled my head to the side a bit, so I could hide the blush. But I failed, and Dallas chuckled playfully. I let out a small giggle before turning back to him.

"Thanks, and I think I can squeeze you in for a couple of minutes." I replied, playing along with him. I returned the wink, grinning a bit as I did.

"Well, I was wondering – if you're not being hounded by too many guys already – if you wanted to go to Marissa Jacobs's party on Friday night?" He asked shyly, and I could have sworn, I saw him blushing.

My heart skipped seventeen beats and I almost had a stroke. I opened my mouth to say yes, but the room just got sixty degrees colder. Shivers forced their way down my spine to my toes, and I recognized that unbearably familiar presence. I froze in my place as it grew closer and closer.

I didn't have to turn around to know it was Austin. I just knew, and I braced myself for the worst. Austin came up behind me, wrapping an arm around my hip possessively. He pulled me into his side, like I was his belonging, and kept me in place.

"Hey Ally, where did you go?" Austin asked innocently, but I heard the poison in his voice. "I was lonely without you."

"Uh, Ally is he you're- are you two?" Dallas looked confused, shocked, and a tad angry. And I couldn't blame him, because I was too. Damn Austin for coming at the wrong moment.

"No! Not at all." I said, trying to pull away from Austin's grasp. He kept me in place however, but I stomped on his foot. "Let me go." I hissed in his ear, returning the poison in my voice.

"So what's this party I heard you talking about?" Austin questioned, ignoring me and turning to Dallas.

"Uh, Marissa Jacobs is having it at her house tomorrow night." Dallas explained, eyeing Austin carefully but casting a worried glance at me. I saw it and gave him a reassuring smile. "I was just wondering if Ally wanted to go with me." He added, when he saw my smile.

"I don't think that'll be possible." Austin said as his grip on my hip tightening. I felt his fingers dig into my side and I winced. "She'll be accompanying me to that party. Isn't that right Ally?"

Austin looked down at me, brown eyes cold. I knew what he wanted me to say, since he was blackmailing me again. I was going to play his game and win, but on my own terms. So, I did something I shouldn't have said.

"Sure, I'd love to go with you to the party." I smiled at Dallas, pulling out my phone. I summed up all the strength I had, and managed to get away from Austin's death grip. I exchanged numbers with Dallas and told him I'd text him later.

He gave me a huge smile, but shot a glare at Austin. He has hesitant to walk away and leave the two of us alone, but I nodded encouragingly. He listened, which left Austin and I alone. I turned back to him, meeting his gaze. He was beyond pissed, in fact, he was probably _way_ past furious.

"You should have never done that." He hissed, closing the space between us.

"What? You're not my dad. I can do whatever I want." I argued, crossing my arms over my chest.

"You keep forgetting, don't you?" He sighed angrily, leaning closer to my ear. "You're mine."

* * *

_~Austin's P.O.V.~_

_~/~_

Heat flared in my chest, and ice ran through my veins. My blood began to boil, yet the icy sting of jealousy surged through me. It was an unwelcomed feeling, and I was determined to rid it from my body. However, there was only one way to get rid of it. So, I acted without thinking; following the instincts of possessiveness. The need to dominate that coursed through me, but it there was also the need to take that was overwhelming.

I grabbed Ally's wrists as I pushed her up against the wall. With one hand, I pinned her arms over her head while the other caged her hip. I attacked her mouth, mercilessly and hungrily. Our lips clashed in a battle of anger and greed, fear and submission. I was drowned in it, lost in it as I tried to satisfy myself.

Ally squirmed in my grasp, but I wasn't going to show her any humanity. She was mine and mine alone, and I was going to make sure she knew that. I used my knee to keep her legs apart, and keep her trapped against the wall. She was going to learn who was calling the shots between us.

The kiss was anything but soft and sweet. No. It was brutal, heated, feral, tantalizing, and feverish. Ally gave into me, and our mouths collided with one another repeatedly. It was a frenzy of passion and need as our lips danced. The kiss heightened as I felt Ally nip into my lower lip. I let out a struggled grunt, but nipped her back harder.

I dragged my hand up her side, slipping it underneath the hem her shirt. She gasped, and I darted my tongue into her mouth. She let out a strained groan, but she used her tongue to mimic my motions. I had to pull away for air, but we continued right after we both got our breaths back. I bit into her lip roughly, causing her to whimper. I smirked smugly, but didn't stop.

My hand ran over her skin feeling its supple texture, while she writhed under me. She moaned into my mouth when my hand brushed as sensitive spot on her back, causing her to shiver abruptly. I continue to hike my hand up her side, smiling into her lips whenever I hit a sensitive spot. The motion was small, but highly arousing. I craved more of it.

I began to plot my next moves. I was going to make her remember who has her book. Who she belongs to, who she's dealing with. I would etch it into her memory. Then when she thinks of me, she'll not only forget, but her body and mind will remember who I am.

I moved my lips from her mouth, trailing it down her jawline. I planted feather-light kisses on her skin, all the way down her neck to her collarbone. My mouth reached the dip in between and I pecked at her flesh. She moaned loudly, and honestly, it was the most enticing sound I have ever heard in my life. I groaned against her skin, and I involuntarily bit down on her neck.

She sighed in response, and I repeated the action once more just below her ear. She began to tremble a bit, her breathing growing heavier. I pulled away from her, watching her eyes carefully. Her chocolate-colored eyes were black with desire, which turned me on. She enchanted me. Her breath and scent washed over me; the smell of cotton and lust filling my nostrils. It was addicting, like pistachios. (Think about it, have you ever had just _one_ pistachio?)** (*)**

My hand made its way down the length of her waist, gliding along her ivory skin to her thighs. It hooked under her knee and hitched it onto my hip. She hooked the other leg onto my other hip – voluntarily, if I may add – and wrapped them around my waist. I growled in response as she pulled me closer to her. I moved my hand to the small of her back, keeping her locked in my embrace.

Releasing her hands, I cradled her neck. Her small hands threaded themselves into my hair, tugging my head down closer to hers. I felt her slender, delicate fingers play with the tips of my hair. It felt _really_ good, which caused me to shiver. She purred seductively into my ear, which made wonder where the Ally five minutes ago went. Not that I minded, but it just crossed my mind.

I chuckled darkly, crashing my hungry mouth over hers once more. Ally complied by tightening her legs around my waist. The hand on the small of her back pressed her lower half into me. I ground my hips into her, and she suddenly threw her head back. My name rolled off her tongue, breathless and full of want. The sound of my name on her tongue mesmerized me, ensnaring me to crave more of her. I pressed my hips more forcefully into hers and she responded by doing to same. We sustained our ministrations, moving our bodies with one another.

A low growled developed in my throat, when Ally began to deepen the kiss. I relished the taste of her, yearning to conquer and plunder for myself. It was almost as if we were two complimentary halves. Our bodies were magnetized to one another, bound to each other by an invisible force. We couldn't escape it, because we had already tasted its forbidden fruit. **(**) **Now we divulged in it, completely hypnotized as we feasted on each other's mouths.

My control was slipping; I was surviving on only one fiber of control that was left in my body. However, the lunch bell rang pulling us out of our lust-filled state.

I groaned in disappointment as I planted once last peck on her lips. I pulled away, trying to catch my breath. I let her go reluctantly, but kept my gaze lock on hers. She watched me closely as my hands wandered down her body. I set her down on the ground, but kept our bodies close.

Heat radiated between us, a thick veil of undeniable attraction. It was compelling, keeping us in one another's grasp. Our gaze was so intense, that it was almost impossible to break contact. I could feel an invisible chain bound us together, locking us in place. Though, Ally was the first to pull away, breaking away from her restraints. She muttered a soft 'good-bye' before hurrying away.

I watched her go, her hips swaying seductively which I didn't notice before. I eyed her as she rounded the corner, watching as she met my gaze. For a split second, I saw want in her eyes. Yet, there was regret in her eyes as well. It stung, cutting through me like an arrow. She rounded the corner completely, leaving me to reminisce.

I leaned against the wall, smiling at my accomplishment. She didn't notice the hickeys I left on her neck, and I laughed at the face I imagined she would make when she found out. I could almost see her adorable face she uses when she's pissed, or the embarrass expression she had when she's speechless.

Then, greed pierced my chest. I had the urge to monopolize her. I knew she was going on a date with that guy, which shouldn't have happened in the first place. I gritted my teeth together at the thought. I shook my shoulders, trying to get rid of these feelings. They were very strange and I didn't enjoy feeling uncomfortable.

Dragging a hand through my hair, I brushed off my mood. I had to remember to keep myself in check, or else I would be repeating 'the incident'. There was a that fine line I had to be careful not to cross it, because I was walking on the edge of it.

"Huh," I muttered to myself. "I'm walking on a thin line." The late bell yanked my out of my train if thought, but I kept that in mind. No doubting it would come in handy.

* * *

**2nd Author's Note:** I couldn't wait, so I posted the chapter early. Looks like Austin's a little jealous and he's plotting again. I know the story is called Music and Possession, so I needed it to live up to it's name. ;)

**_Reminder!: _**I like to give shout outs so please review, fave, and follow! If not, please don't. I don't like getting bashed just as much as the next person.

You guys are all awesome. I've almost got 50 reviews so I decided to something special. The next chapter will be dedicated to all my supporters. You guys are all awesome and I hope you like it!

***Borrowed from NCIS which I do not own at all. **Damn it...

******Cheesy I know, but it went along with the flow of the story.

**Thanks for reading!**

_~Hannah V._


	9. Confusion & Tours

**Standard Disclaimer Applies: **Meaning I do not own Austin & Ally.

**1st Author's Note: **Hey guys! Thank you for the reviews and follows. They mean so much and I would be ecstatic and grateful if you could keep them up.

**Dedication To All My Readers!**

_Thank you guys so much for all the support you have given me. I'm very happy to have amazing people who like my story. I'm glad to have reached the 50 mark and I hope you guys will continue to like the story as it progresses. I'm very thankful to have you guys, so thank you for all you've done. Hope you like the next chapter!_

**You're ALL Awesome & Enjoy ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Confusion & Tours**

_~Ally's P.O.V.~_

_~/~_

Instead of going to class, I headed to the nurse. I made up some lie about stomach cramps, hoping I would be able to go home early. Since my record was clean and I never gave her any problems, also I was her assistant in 10th grade, she called my house. Luckily my Aunt Lisa hadn't opened the store today, so she came to pick me up.

I only had to wait five minutes, since I lived pretty close to the school. When my aunt pulled into the school parking lot, I hugged my stomach as I got in the car. I told her I wasn't up for talking, and she just nodded in understanding. We drove home in silence, and I stared out the window.

I couldn't believe Austin kissed me. Again! I mean, he had no right to, or get angry for me talking to Dallas. He irked me so much, that I just want to slap that pretty face of his. He was so cocky and full of himself. I hated guys like that, especially those who think they can _do_ what they want when they want just because they can. Or guys who can just _take_ what they want when they wanted. It seems like Austin's ego was bigger than I thought.

But that's not why I was mad about, part of it was however. I was mostly mad at myself. I can't believe I was so weak as to give in to him again. After I was determined not to play his game, I end up falling into his will. I felt like I really _was_ his toy, his possession. Like I was his, and I couldn't escape from him. I was a caged bird, destined to never be set free.

I rubbed my arms warily; I could still feel his hands roaming my body. I gave into him and into temptation. I couldn't deny how amazing of a kisser he was, or how he sent chills and electricity through my body. He awakened every single nerve ending, causing heat to surge through my veins. I felt his lenient caresses a hundred times more than I could feel a slap to the face. It sent shivers down my spine, and made my brain melt.

He numbed my senses, yet he sent pleasure to course through my body. I'm attracted him physically, yet I knew for sure it was only physical attraction. I knew it was just pure lust and want, which caused me to act like I did. I reacted without thinking in the first place. It was like my body knew what to do without needing my brain to control it.

It felt natural how we seemed to move in perfect synchronization. Even though I mustered up all the strength I could to protest, I couldn't fight Austin's pull. I caved, and allowed myself to be dominated. And I was also mad at myself for that. I could have easily kneed him in the groin and ran away. I didn't though. I acted on my accord and I honestly enjoyed it. It was crazy to like what I did, and I just _knew_ I couldn't afford to do it again.

When we finally got to the house, I told my aunt that I was tired. She told me it was best for me to sleep, since she noticed I've been lacking it lately. I didn't argue and I trudged to my room. I kicked the door open, tossing my bag onto my desk and pulling off my boots. I climbed onto my bed and collapsed instantly.

Instead of falling asleep, I just lied there and replayed the scene in my head. The sensations and memory overwhelmed me. This game was getting dangerous and I was struggling to keep my sanity. I only met the guy four days ago and he's already causing me to go insane! I hated not being able to understand something. It wasn't like me to get confused about things.

I always had to find out had things work and how to put them together so they worked. It was like a song. I could have lyrics but not have a melody, or vice versa. I could have an amazing melody, but struggle to find lyrics that fit it. Or sometimes, I couldn't get things to work at all. I would push the song and come back to later. Granted, it did take a while for me to come back to the song, but I was always able to figure it out.

But Austin was a whole different story; he was just hard to figure out period. I just couldn't grasp his mentality, the way he thinks about things. Reason being: I didn't know how he thinks about things. I really didn't know the guy all that well. I made a mental note to dig around and find out about him. I would push him aside and come back to him later. Just like a song.

At the moment, I was too busy planning out my outfit for tomorrow night. I was going to a party with Dallas! I couldn't believe it. He asked me out. Me, Ally Dawson, the girl who likes to be invisible. I couldn't even believe he saw me, like he actually saw me. No guy ever took the time to even notice me, which is why I never really bothered to date much.

I didn't want to date a guy just because; I wanted him to see me for me. So that's why I fantasized my love story to be like Cinderella's. The prince finds the glass slipper and looks for her. When he finds her, she's just a poor girl in brown rags yet he asks her to try on the shoe. Even though in the story she magically transforms back to her glamorous state, I just always thought the prince knew the girl in the rags, was the girl he met at the ball.

He probably was already willing to give up everything he had for her, because he loved her regardless. Even if she was just a normal girl, he must've seen something in her eyes when they danced. There was no way that you can just fall in love with someone instantly like magic, unless you were 'bound' to each other. Then it hit me. Was I bound to Austin?

I began to laugh hysterically. I laughed so hard, my eyes began to tear up. No way in hell would that happen. He was a whole list of things, but he being my prince charming, wasn't one of them. Sure, it was just physical attraction. Nothing more. But I couldn't deny the feeling that there was something more.

I shot up instantly, scrambling off of my bed. I ran over to my desk to grab some paper, a pencil, and blank music sheets. I began scribbling some lyrics before I headed to my piano beside my desk. I let my fingers dance across the keys as a few lyrics popped into my head. The melody was a little off, but I knew I would get it right. It was just a matter of time before an awesome song was finally born.

I was about ready to get up and grab my songbook from my bag, but realization hit me again. Austin still had my damn book. I gritted my teeth and stomped back to my bed. I wasn't just angry at him, I was so confused. It was weird, but I was also scared. I couldn't ignore the feeling that the game we were playing, was about to get a lot more challenging.

* * *

_~Austin's P.O.V.~_

_~/~_

When school ended, I waited by my locker for Ally to show up and carry my bag. Things would probably be a little awkward for her now, but I decided to brush it off so she doesn't feel uncomfortable. But, I really didn't want to brush off that moment. I mean, it was just…amazing. My lips still feel tingly, which was something weird all in itself.

"Austin!" A voice called. I recognized it was Kira without having to turn around. I felt her arms wrap around me and pull me down for a kiss. In the same instant, I pushed her away hesitantly. I took three steps back, wiping my mouth involuntarily.

Kira looked at me with wide eyes; there was a mix of worry, surprise, and fear in them. I willed my body to calm down, and managed a small smile. I was a little surprised at how I acted, but my body had reacted on its own. It didn't feel…right to kiss Kira. Actually, it felt very, very wrong. The tingles in my body suddenly disappeared, and the hole in my heart began to throb.

I inhaled a large, shaky breath. I had to calm down and clear my mind, since thoughts were just buzzing through my mind. I looked at Kira, and try to focus on what she needed.

"Hey babe," I smiled, trying to calm her down as well, "what's up?"

"Austin, are you okay?" She asked; her brows furrowing, causing her bronze-colored skin between her eyes to wrinkle. "You're acting…weird."

"I'm fine, you just surprised me." Which was partially true, but it was still a lie. Kira arched her brow, and I knew she didn't believe me. But, she just shrugged her shoulders.

"Austin, my dad wants to see us today. Like now." She added when I let out a groan after the first part.

Starr was probably going to nag about my partying habits, my rep, and ego. Then he's going to give me another warning before he threatens to cancel my tour. Yet, he knows if he does, he won't make any money. So, he always bluffs to get me back in line

"Do we really have to?" I whined like a little child, which happens a lot when Kira tries to get me to do stuff I don't like. "Can't I just take a rain check?"

She glared at me, and I scowled at her. She gave into my look, but she just grabbed my wrist. She pulled me along to the limousine that waited in the school parking lot. I got in reluctantly, sliding into the black leather seats. Kira followed, and sat next to me. She cuddled up against my arm, linking it with her own.

I turned to look out the window, trying to hold back a sigh. I clamp my mouth shut, and just wait until we get to the Miami branch of Starr Records. When the limo pulls up to the silver skyscraper, the doorman comes and opens the door for us. Kira climbs out first, and I follow her. Slipping on my shades, I stuff my hands into my pocket and pull up the hood on my jacket.

Strutting inside the building, I strolled casually to the elevators. I wasn't really in the mood to get lectured today, which was killing my mood. I had a nice little scene with Ally a few hours ago – and that really made my day, even if I did do it out of jealousy – and I was enjoying it. But, work just had to come in and kill it for me.

When we reached the seventy-second floor, we were greeted by Starr's assistant, Clarissa. She wore her usual cold stare; her eyebrows and lips were scary thin, with a pointed, boney chin to match. Her blue eyes were as cold as ice, and her thinning silver hair was pulled back into a tight bun. The same hairstyle every day, I noted. It was crazy how Starr hasn't retired her yet, she was ancient and old enough to be my grandma's grandma.

"Mr. Moon, Miss Star, Mr. Starr will see you know." She informed in a monotone. I shivered at the lack of emotion it had in it. I had a really weird theory that she was a cyborg. I've seen many sci-fi horror movies to support my suspicions.

Clarissa led us to Starr's office, where he was yelling into his Bluetooth. We walked in and he didn't notice us yet. When he was done with his call, he yanked off the Bluetooth and threw it down on his desk in frustration. Luckily, he went through them weekly so he didn't have to worry if it broke.

"Damn Record Sound," Starr cursed, pulling off his glasses in frustration. He rubbed his temples warily, as he took a seat in his office chair. He set his glasses down before looking at us. "This is the third client they've managed to take from us. At this rate, we'll be out of business in no time."

"Dad, why don't you just start scouting again?" Kira suggested, her ebony curls bouncing around her face. "It can't hurt to try?"

"Kira, do you see whose sitting next to you?" Starr asked, obviously talking about me. I just stared at the clock, watching the seconds drag by. "Austin is the biggest sensation on the planet, next to C6 and Scratch 3. The three of them outshine any new artists, and the rising stars can barely get noticed. How can we scout singers and bands that don't stand a chance against them?"

"He's right." I interjected, finally speaking up. I never talked during these 'meeting' as Starr called them, but I had to agree with him on this one. "If new artist did manage to get past Scratch 3, they'll easily be torn down by C6. They're willing to go to extremes to protect their title. Well…their lead singer is."

C6 and Scratch 3 were brutal bands that beat the crap out of anybody who tries to outshine them. Of course, they're no match for me since I'm a solo artist, but they do relatively well with other bands. Rising stars have to be _really_ talented, know how to guard their emotions, or know how to kick some ass to intimidate them. I had all three, so it was easy for me to become a world-wide sensation without getting trouble from the other two.

"Then if you won't scout, how are you going to try to save the company?" Kira questioned.

"Easy, we're pushing Austin's tour date for October 17. He'll do a Halloween concert in New York, a Thanksgiving concert in L.A., a Christmas concert in Sydney, and a New Year's concert in Tokyo." Starr slid his glasses back on, and pulled out a remote. He hit a button and a world map appeared on his flat screen TV. Several places around the world had red dots on them, and there were a lot of them. "All the while, he'll hit three or four other major cities in between. He's definitely hitting Beijing, Athens, Moscow, Cairo, Rome, Paris, Berlin, London, you name it."

"Dad, that's gonna be one hell of a tour." Kira sat forward in her chair, while I just stared at the 65 inch plasma mounted on the wall.

This tour was going to be big, and long. I mean, it could take a year possibly two just to cover most of it. I was going to all six continents, minus Antarctica. I was excited, but at the same time, I was a little scared. I've never done a tour this big let alone for this long. I started to doubt myself, because the pressure of being on the road was overwhelming.

Suddenly, I thought of Ally. Not being able to see her for a whole year was unimaginable. I don't know why, but somehow, I started to feel nauseous. The thought was scaring the crap out of me. How could I last that long? Would I be able to last that long without seeing her at least once a week? Can I even last a week without seeing her?

Realization hit me again. I crossed the line. I had to forget about her; I couldn't get involved with her too much. But, I couldn't deny this pull to her. It was crazy, but I felt like there was something holding us together. If I thought about leaving her, then my chest tightened. I didn't recognize this feeling, and I needed to rid it of my body.

I was about to forget about my thoughts, but ideas ran through my mind. If Starr could cut out some cities, but hit the ones with huge stadiums and book them for a couple shows, he could make more than just hitting tons of cities with one or two shows. I knew the London, Paris, and Rome would need six shows tops, but the other cities would need like three at least. It was the perfect solution. It should cut my tour length by half, possibly even more.

I could do the tour in six months and come back around May. I would be able to come back in time for graduation. Wait, did I really just do all that math for school? I shivered; I felt disgusted by my sudden solution. Now it was all up to me. I could propose my idea to Starr and cut my tour time, or go with Starr's plan.

The tight feeling in my chest wouldn't go away. My heart turned to lead, weighing down my chest even more. Ally's face popped into my mind. Could I really even go a day without just thinking about her? Now, I was standing at a cross roads and I don't know where to go.

_"Damn, another good line."_ I thought, mentally noting that. It seemed that my six month tour would begin with a new song. Now, all I had to do was write it.

* * *

**2nd Author's Note:** So did you like it? If you did please review. If not, please don't. I don't like getting bashed just as much as the next person.

Looks like Austin's slowly realizing Ally plays a bigger role in his life than he thinks. And Ally's too stubborn to realize she has a crush on Austin. And yes, I purposely put in references from "Don't Look Down" since it's my favorite song next to Heartbeat and Double Take.

**Reminder!: **I like to give shout outs so please review, fave, and follow! Shout out's will continue in the next chapter. **_Make sure to check the poll on my page and vote!_**

**Thanks for reading!**

_~Hannah V._


	10. Tunes & Montages

**Standard Disclaimer Applies: **Meaning, I do not own Austin & Ally.

**1st Author's Note: **Hey guys! Thank you for the reviews and follows. They mean so much and I would be ecstatic and grateful if you could keep them up.

Sorry if there's not much action or drama, this is probably going to be considered a filler chapter. BUT! This chapter does go with the story because it will explain somethings to come. Also, the next chapter is where the real fun begins _AND_ Austin's P.O.V. will return. Possibly, I'm still experimenting with it. Now, time for the long-awaited shout outs.

**Shout Outs!**

_Reviews: _**queenc1 & February1796 & UniqueNewYork25 & adrianna95 & Lilly5603 **

**& you-are-reading-my-username & Kato45 & kickinitforever & Ally and Austin**

**& Chauntel & supersweetp & ANOTHER FOUR AWESOME, EPIC GUESTS!**

_/_

_Follows: _**MelodyinMusic & TataPT & crazydreamgirl678 **

**&raerae417 & tigzzykonner**

_/_

_Faves: _**crazydreamgirl678 & hpausllyrules101 & tigzzykonner**

_/_

_And to My Silent Readers! Thanks for reading. I appreciate every review, fave, and follow. Thanks for the support guys!_

**You're all Amazing! & Enjoy ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Tunes & Montages**

_~Ally's P.O.V.~_

_~/~_

Later in the day, I called Trish. She answered the phone with tons questions, instead of a normal 'hello' like a normal person. Then again, Trish wasn't normal which was why she was my best friend. I asked her if she wanted to go shopping for the party tomorrow. I had checked my closet for an outfit, and nothing really caught my eye. So it was a time like this, when shopping was necessary. She squealed 'yes' into the phone, and I made a mental note to buy some hearing aids.

After I hung up the phone, I grabbed my army green messenger bag from my closet. I stuffed my phone, wallet, and driver's license quickly into it, before pulling my boots back on. When I slipped the bag over my shoulder, I was ready to go. I raced down the stairs and into the kitchen. Jennie sat at the bar, coloring her coloring book while Aunt Lisa washed the dishes. Jennie looked up from her task and gave me a silly grin.

"Ally! Look at my cat!" Jennie beamed as she lifted up her book to show me the picture. It was a colored outline of a cat with dozens of different colors on its body. "She's a rainbow cat that can change colors of flowers!"

"That's awesome, can she do anything else?" I asked, walking over to her and giving her a hug.

She nodded her hear vigorously before talking, "She can make it rain and chase the clouds away from the sun."

I smiled at her imagination. Sometimes, I missed being her age. Not having to have a care in the world, be able to act childish without being looked at weird, and just be yourself without having to be judged.

"Heading out?" My aunt asked, pulling out of my train of thought.

"Yeah, can I borrow the keys to your car?" I questioned, knowing I my dad to the keys to the Bolt and the Sting with him.

"You have two perfectly good cars in your garage. Why don't you use them?" She gave me a look, drying her hands on a dish rag.

"Their dad's babies. If I get a scratch on them, Ally Dawson will no longer exist on the face of the planet." I was probably exaggerating a bit too much, but I'm pretty sure I would need to disappear if something _did_ happen to my dad's cars.

"Well, guess what." I raised an eyebrow at her evil smile. She walked over to the kitchen pantry, opened the door, and reached inside. When she pulled her hand back out, she had two sets of keys. My eyes widened when I recognized they were the keys to the cars. "You're responsible enough; I trust that you'll take care of the cars if you use them?"

I nodded my head like Jennie did, and took the keys to the Bolt. Oh how I was going to have fun. I gave Jennie and my aunt quick pecks to the cheeks before running to the garage. I pulled the cover off the Bolt, and unlocked the car. The door opened vertically instead of horizontally like a normal car.

I slid into the sleek, leather seats, gripping the steering wheel firmly. My fingers flexed several times before I finally realized I wasn't dreaming. I grinned to myself; this was going to be fun. I closed the door and started the car. The engine roared to life, purring loudly as it warmed up. I opened up the garage door and sped out onto the street. Luckily I remembered to close the door before I drove off to Trish's house.

I had texted Trish when I was in the garage, so she should have waited outside when I pulled up to her house. Trish stared wide-eyed, jaw hanging open, and still she saw the car. I chuckled under my breath, but grinned like a mad fool. She got into the car without hesitation, strapping on her seatbelt with quick hands.

"Wow, did your dad finally go nuts or have you joined the dark side?" Trish asked as we sped away from her house.

"Nope, my aunt Lisa just got 20 percent cooler." I sneered, still grinning like an idiot.

"Oh yeah, you told me your aunt was staying at your house until your dad gets back." Trish ran a hand along the dashboard, almost as if it were a mirage. "Your dad's gonna go ballistic."

"Nope, cause he'll never find out." I gave her a devious wink and she threw her head back to laugh loudly.

"Are you sure you haven't joined the dark side, because we have cookies." I rolled my eyes teasingly, but I still giggled at her comment.

"So what's that thing you wanted to talk to me about today?" I questioned, remembering she needed to talk to me about Dez, before we were interrupted by Austin.

"It's nothing, forget I said anything." She said sheepishly. I saw her cheeks turn red, and she looked away from me. I scowled at her, knowing I was going to have to get it out of her one way or another. Then, I had the perfect idea.

"Oh well, looks like I'm not going to tell you who asked me out to Marissa Jacobs's party tomorrow." I taunted, keeping my eyes focused on the road.

"No way!" I could tell Trish was going to start hounding me with questions, but I was planning on negotiating. "Who asked you? Wait, is it someone I know? Scratch that. I know everyone in the school, of course I'm gonna know them." I laughed when she started muttering to herself, but she quickly turned her attention back to me. "Tell me now Ally, or else."

I gave her a look like I was thinking about it, but quickly said 'nope' and shook my head. "You're going to have to spill it if you want me to talk." I jeered, turning on the radio.

"Aaaalllllyyyy!" Trish whined, but I just ignored her. I scrolled through the radio stations until I settled for our favorite one. 'Bad for Me' by Meg & Liz came on and I listened to the lyrics.

**"Bad for Me" (*)**

_Oh-ohh_

_I wore red cause you like that_

_You're like hey, let me get that_

_But when I text, you don't text back,_

_No you didn't cause you didn't care._

_/_

_Well the game makes me crazy_

_It's like yes, no, maybe,_

_And you're calling me baby,_

_When I know that you just don't care_

_/_

_Whoa-oa_

_Sayin' that I'll quit but that's just not true_

_Like w-whoa whoa_

_I say I don't like it but you know I do_

_/_

_Cause you make me feel so right,_

_Even if it's so wrong_

_I wanna scream out loud_

_Boy, but I just bite my tongue_

_/_

_This one's for the girls messin' with boys_

_Like he's the melody and she's background noise_

_Baby why can't you see_

_It feels so good but you're so bad for me_

_(Ohh, ohh)_

_It feels so good but you're so bad for me_

_(Ohh, ohh)_

_It feels so good but you're so bad for me_

_/_

_I always want what I can't have_

_Give it all, never get half_

_You're like girl where you been at_

_And I really wanna just not care_

_/_

_But_

_Whoa whoa_

_Sayin that I'll quit but that's just not true_

_Like w-whoa whoa_

_I say I don't like it but you know I do_

_/_

_Cause you make me feel so right,_

_Even if it's so wrong_

_I wanna scream out loud_

_Boy, but I just bite my tongue_

_/_

_This one's for the girls messin' with boys_

_Like he's the melody and she's background noise_

_Baby why can't you see_

_It feels so good but you're so bad for me_

_(Ohh, ohh)_

_It feels so good but you're so bad for me_

_(Ohh, ohh)_

_It feels so good but you're so bad for me_

_/_

_I'm dying tonight_

_Trying to hide, hide_

_What I'm feeling, I'm feeling like_

_I'm dying tonight_

_I'll keep it inside_

_When I say hello, should be saying goodbye_

_/_

_Oh-oh_

_You make me feel so right,_

_Even if it's so wrong_

_I wanna scream out loud_

_Boy, but I just bite my tongue_

_/_

_This one's for the girls messin' with boys_

_Like he's the melody and she's background noise_

_Baby why can't you see_

_It feels so good but you're so bad for me_

_(Ohh, ohh)_

_It feels so good but you're so bad for me_

_It feels so good but you're so bad for me_

_/_

_You're so bad for me_

_It feels so good but you're so bad for me_

_/_

When the song ended, I laughed at the irony. It was almost spot on about how I felt about Austin; except the parts about wearing red, texting, baby calling, and all the other stuff that didn't apply to me. It was crazy how much of a better mood I was in now, because of that song.

Trish looked at me like I was crazy, but I just chuckled at her. She rolled her eyes and went back to begging.

"Ally, please tell me?" Trish pulled out her puppy-dog eyes and I caved. I hated when she did that, she knew I had a soft spot for the puppy-dog face.

"I'll tell you, if you tell me what's up with you and Dez." I added the last part, so she wouldn't weasel her way out of holding back information.

"Ally," she sighed, giving in to my demands, "please don't laugh when I say what I'm about to say." I nodded, and she took in a shaky breath. "I think I have a tiny crush on Dez."

I looked at her, pulling the car over so I wouldn't crash. I just stared at her wide-eyed. She looked away, cheeks red like apples. Then, my lips curved into a smile and I squealed loudly. I flung my arms around her, and wrapped her into a bear hug.

"Trish! That's so sweet!" I said, still hugging her.

"Ally! Can't…breath! Lack…of…air." I let her go, but then I pulled her into another hug. This one wasn't as bone-crushing though. "How are you not weirded out?"

"Are you kidding?" I scoffed, turning back to the wheel and started driving again. "I think you and Dez would make an adorable couple."

"Alright, alright, just don't talk about it too much." Trish punched me in my arm childishly. I nodded, and she blushed again. I stifled a laugh, trying to hold back my excitement.

After about another fifteen minutes of driving and tunes, we pulled into the parking lot of the pier. The dock was lined with restaurants, tourist attractions, gift shops, and small boutiques. It was one of the many places teens like to hang out at, but most of them like to hang out at the mall or a club. Luckily, it was Thursday and the pier wasn't that crowded.

Trish and I headed to a small thrift shop at the end of the dock. The store was small, and was hardly noticed since it was at the way end. But, to Trish and I, it was where we always shopped for clothes. It was like a tiny treasure trove filled with wonders. There was always something new to discover every time we visited. The small store was called Vintage Treasures.

When we walked in, the doorbell rang just like it did in the movies. A petite, elderly woman popped up from behind the counter. She wore large, round spectacles in front of wise, emerald eyes. The woman had flowing sliver hair that famed her delicate, youthful-looking face. She gave us a warm smile as we walked towards her.

"Good evening girls," she beamed, pulling her silky hair into a neat ponytail.

"Hey Mrs. Jay, how's business doing?" Trish asked, leaning against the faded green counter.

"Good. James came to see me the other day, he wanted to know how you were doing Ally." She informed, talking about her grandson that used to live in Miami. He was my best friend before Trish, but moved to Nevada when we were six. I haven't seen him since then; every time he comes to visit his grandma, I never get a chance to run into him.

"He was here? In Miami?" I questioned eagerly. "If I had known, I would have loved to catch up with him."

"He left this morning dear, you just missed him." Mrs. Jay gave me a sympathetic look, and I just returned her with a sad smile. "He wanted to talk with you too. But he did leave me this card for you."

She handed me a birthday-card-sized envelope, and I took it. I put it into my bag and told her I would read it later.

"Now, Mrs. Jay," Trish's voice got all serious and so did her face. Mrs. Jay's face got serious and so did mine. The three of us leaned in close, and the air grew thick. "Do you know, what time it is?"

"I believe so," she answered with a sly grin.

"Then…" Trish's voice grew in sound and enthusiasm. "Crank up the tunes and let's get this montage started!"

I cheered along with her, as Mrs. Jay cranked up the stereo system. Trish and I ran to the clothes rack, and started skimming though the choices. We pulled out a bunch of random clothes and headed for the dressing rooms. We did that whole_ trying-on-clothes-that-were-really-dumb-but-really-fun-to-wear_ montage like they do in the movies. Every time we came out, we wore a different outfit and put on a little fashion show for Mrs. Jay.

She laughed, and took pictures every time with the camera an old camera. You know, the ones that printed the picture after it's taken. Every once in a while, I would drag her off her chair and throw some wacky hats, necklaces, and boas on her. Then, we had a wild dance party, singing along to the classics from Mrs. Jay's day.

By the time we were done, we collapsed on the antique couch she had in her store. I sat there, out of breath and a little parched. Mrs. Jay must be a mind-reader, because she got up and came back with iced tea. I gratefully took the cold drink, chugging it down eagerly.

"That was great, you always make the best iced tea." Trish complimented, refilling her glass.

"Well, it does get a little lonely sometimes." Mrs. Jay replied, staring down at her cup.

A pang hit my heart, and I cringed. I was a little sad the shop didn't get as much business as it deserves. I wanted to find a way to get people in here. The things in the store were worth the attention. It was just like a Pier 1 Imports **(**)** store, but less expensive, more relaxed, and fun.

"Don't worry Mrs. Jay, for now, you've got us." I smiled, patting her frail hand in reassurance.

"Thank you girls, we'll that be all for you tonight?" She asked, taking our empty glasses before heading to the cash register.

"Yup." The two of us chimed, carrying an armful of clothes each.

As we were heading to the register, a glint of something shiny caught my eye. I turned to see something shine behind statue of a jade elephant. I pushed it aside to find a silver, heart necklace, resting on one of those fake manicured hand thingies. The heart rested in the palm of the hand, while the silver chain hung around and through the fingers.

It was a gorgeous necklace, with three small diamonds studded into the top left and bottom right curve of the heart. My fingertips played along the edges of the chain, feeling the icy sting of the metal. I looked at the price tag curiously and winced when I saw the price. It was fifty dollars, and I was already pushing my spending limit with my clothes.

I let go of the chain hesitantly; I really wanted the necklace. It looked as if I was going to have to wait a while. My next paycheck wasn't until a week from now, so I needed to make a mental note to come back when I did have the cash. Luckily, I was already planning on doing some extra work around the store for a bonus. Which my dad gives when he's too lazy to do the extra work himself.

I walked to the cash register where Trish and Mrs. Jay were waiting. I looked back at the necklace, admiring it once last time. I knew what my next pay was going to. Luckily, my mood was better than it was before. The montage really helped, but something inside me knew tomorrow wasn't going to be any easier than today. Nope, it was more likely it was about get worse.

* * *

**2nd Author's Note:** So did you like it? If you did please review. If not, please don't. I don't like getting bashed just as much as the next person.

Now to answer an unasked question; yes, James does come into the picture and will appear, but not anytime soon. I have plans in my sick and twisted mind of mine. You guys will love/hate (you be the judge) it. Don't worry, I'm pretty sure it'll make the upcoming plot more interesting. Oh! And the necklace on the cover/preview image is the one I'm talking about.

**Reminder!: **I like to give shout outs so please review, fave, and follow! **Make sure to check the poll on my page and vote! **I need these votes guys. The future of the story depends on you, the reader! I need 10 votes in order to make the change official, so vote please!

_/_

*** I do not own the song**

**** I do not own the store either.**

_/_

**Thanks for reading!**

_~Hannah V._


	11. Parties & Feelings

**Standard Disclaimer Applies: **Meaning, I do not own Austin & Ally.

**1st Author's Note: **Hey guys! Thank you for the reviews and follows. They mean so much and I would be ecstatic and grateful if you could keep them up.

Sorry for the beginning, you guys must hate me, and probably want to flip the table your laptop or computer is set on. But do not fear! I have plans! You'll guys will probably dislike me for a while, but it the story is in the 'Drama' genre. So without further ado, on with the story. But read the stuff right below this, it's very important.

**Shout Outs!**

_Reviews:_ **Three FANTASTIC GUESTS & brickbreaker****  
**

_Follows: _**smileywithshades & tocraycrayforyou**

_Faves:_ **NoeliaLynch & as rosas**

**Special Dedication to queenc1! **

Thank you for all the reviews and support you have given me. I'm very grateful to have an awesome supporter like you. Stay rockin'!

**Thank You SO MUCH Guys! For Everything! All of you are awesome!**

**Enjoy ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Parties & Feelings**

_~Ally's P.O.V.~_

_~/~_

The music's beat surged through me, causing the ground to tremor as I danced. I looked up at Dallas, giving him a wide grin as I danced next to him. He threw his head back, laughing teasingly at me. I just rolled my eyes, grabbing the collar of his jacket with both hands. I pulled his body closer, smiling at him seductively. He stared at me wide-eyed with surprised, but relaxed as he rested his hands on my hips.

The pace of the music slowed, wrapping the crowd in a hypnotic spell. The low hum of the deep beat from the bass, traveled across the floor. The vibrations crawled up my body, causing my hips, legs, and feet to move in perfect synchronization. My hands found their way up to Dallas's shoulders, causing me to stare into his dark, misty eyes.

I watched him as the music streamed through my body; my muscles, my bones. The rhythm caused my hips to move in circles and dips. The invisible veil of the melody washed over us; the sensation was like a whirlwind, seeping us up into temptation. Our bodies began to move closer to one another, until we were molded together. My eyelids fluttered closed, when he began to press his fingers my hips slowly.

I opened my eyes, and our gazes locked. We leaned in to each other, excruciatingly slow and cautious. Our lips finally touched, as the darkness of lust wrapped around me. The kiss was gentle, sweet. But, it was nothing more than that. I wove my fingers into his hair, deepening the kiss a bit more. Dallas gladly complied, cradling my neck back. Yet, the kiss felt…wrong.

Suddenly, Austin's face popped into my mind. Surprised, I pulled away from Dallas carefully and smoothly. My breath came out heavy, and he watched me with joy-filled eyes. I gave him a weak smile, keeping my hands on his chest. I wanted to keep him at a distance, trying to clear my own thoughts.

Why? Why did he pop up? Why did the kiss feel wrong? Why was I freaking out? Why did I suddenly regret kissing Dallas? Why?

I needed to back track, so that's just what I did. I needed figure out some answered to my questions.

**[Flashback to 2 Hours Earlier]**

_ As I blow-dried my hair, I couldn't help but smile foolishly at myself in the mirror. Dallas was picking me up in a half-hour, and I couldn't wait to get to the party. Trish planned to meet me there, since she also had a date. And no, it wasn't Dez, sadly. However, that didn't stop her or me from having fun tonight._

_ I walked over to my closet, pulling out the blush lace collar top I got from Vintage Treasures. It was a button up with no sleeves. But I purposely chose it, to pull that move where the girl gets cold and the guy offers her the jacket. Maybe Trish was right, I must've joined the dark side._

_ I pulled on black jeggings along with a pair of low-heeled ankle boots. I would be able to dance in them for a while, but not for very long. Heels tended to boost my APM, or Accident Possibility Meter. So, I would have to be careful tonight, since I didn't want to make a fool of myself in front of Dallas._

_ By the time I was finished, I headed downstairs. I gave Jennie and my aunt quick kisses good-bye before strolling out the door. Just as the door shut behind me, Dallas pulled up in front of my house. I smiled, casually walking over to his Dodge Charger. **(*) **When I got in, he smiled at me warmly._

_ "Wow, you look great." He complimented, looking me up and down twice._

_ "Thanks, you do too." I smiled, strapping on my seatbelt. "Are excited for the party?"_

_ "Now I am, because I'm going to be dancing with the most gorgeous girl there." He gave me a sly smile, before he started to drive._

_ "Oh really? Who is this extremely beautiful girl?" I sneered, deciding to play along with his flirty game._

_ "Her name is Ally Dawson, and she's about your height." He winked at me and warmth flooded into my cheeks._

_ "Well you're in luck, I just so happen to know her. I can guarantee you a dance."_

_ "Oh just one dance?"_

_ "Plus some, that is, if you're lucky."_

_ Dallas chuckled, giving my one of his charming smiles. I almost fainted, but I managed not too. When we pulled onto the street where the party was supposed to take place, there was hardly any parking. Dallas had to park on the other block, and he apologized for having to park so far away. I just gave him a reassuring smile, and we walked to the Marissa Jacobs's house._

_ The lawn was crowded with people, most bunched around the door and mailbox. I saw a couple lost in a make-out session behind a tree, and I just averted my gaze. As we passed through the crowded front door, music blared throughout the room. Teens were all over the place, dancing, socializing, and doing…other stuff. (You get the gist.)_

_ I spotted Trish instantly; it was hard not to notice her, she was Trish. She was wearing a very sparkle, silver top with just-as-sparkly black jeggings and silver ankle boots like mine. Of course she was already dancing, that was the first thing she did when she got to parties. I giggled involuntarily, grabbing Dallas's hand and dragging him to the dance floor._

_ He was a little surprised, but 'Calling You' by Kat DeLuna began to play. It always got me dancing, so I just had to get him to dance to. I swayed my hips, weaving my arms in suave, exotic patterns through the air. I caught Dallas watching me in the corner of my eye; he looked captivated by my movements. I flashed him a seductive grin, continuing to move my body along with the music. We danced liked there was no tomorrow, until my eyes locked with a pair of cold, familiar eyes._

_ I caught Austin's gaze, stopping dead in my tracks. He stared at me, eyes looking me up and down. I turned away from him, pretending I didn't see him or notice his presence. I continued to dance with Dallas, ignoring the feel of Austin's eyes as he observed me. Though, I couldn't ignore the heat that raged through my body. I just somehow knew he was still watching me, like I was a specimen under careful examination._

_ I could feel his eyes travel down my back, to my waist, lingering around my butt, and along my legs. My breath became heavy as shivers rolled down my spine. Electricity pulsed through my veins, making my eyelids go heavy. A small flame ignited in my stomach, causing my heart to race. Austin's gaze was still on me, affecting me to go insane with lust. I opened my eyes, remembering I was still dancing with Dallas._

_ I pushed Austin out of my mind, focusing on Dallas. I was here with him, and that's what I was going to focus on. So, I decided to enjoy having fun with the guy in front of me. I grabbed his hand and pulled him deeper into the crowd, away from Austin's watchful eye. When we reached the center of the dance floor, the atmosphere changed._

_ The music seemed…alive. You could see it, breathe it, and feel it. It was enchanting. I saw that Dallas felt it too, because the aura between us felt more…intimate. I stepped closer to him, swaying my body from side to side. He began to do so too, stepping into me. I looked up at him, grinning at him slyly but genuinely._

**[End of Flashback]**

"I- I'm gonna g-get a drink." I stuttered, flustered. My cheeks were searing hot, and the room got hotter by a hundred degrees.

"Alright, do you want me to go with you?" He asked, pushing away the stray hair from my face. I smiled at the gesture, but shook my head politely. He just nodded, and then kissed my forehead tenderly. "I'll wait here for you until you get back." He whispered this in my ear, but…it didn't send shivers down my spine.

I walked away, confused and scared more than ever. Making my way through the mob of teens, I found myself in the kitchen. I grabbed a soda can from one of the coolers on the floor, popping the cap open and taking a sip. The liquid ran down my throat, a chilling yet quenching feeling. I stood there, trying to figure out my situation.

Sadly I had no such luck, my mind was blank. I cursed under my breath, hating Austin for always making my brain melt. All he did was look at me! How was that even possible? I shook my head, clearing my thoughts. I finished off my drink before heading back to the living room; which was where the dancing was taking place.

I wove my way through the crowd trying to find Dallas. When I spotted him, I found him talking to his buddies. They were laughing and talking, I didn't want to go up and interrupt them. Luckily, Dallas saw me and waved me over. I did, smiling cheerfully as went to his side. Dallas's arm wrapped around my shoulders and it felt…alien there.

Something ripped through my chest, weighing me down. I still didn't solve my questions, which made me question sanity. Could I possibly like Austin? I just shook my head in denial. I like Dallas. He was charming, sweet, and not a jerk. But Austin was the opposite. How could I like him? It was probably just a small crush. It would go away on its own. Right?

* * *

_~Austin's P.O.V.~_

_~/~_

**[Flashback to 30 minutes ago]**

_ I leaned against the wall, surveying the party from the shadows. I got here about two hours ago, and the second I walked through the door, I was swarmed by fan girls. I managed to ditch them by saying I was thirsty, and that got them to disperse. I had pulled up my hoodie and slipped on my shades, if I accidentally bumped into some more insane chicks. I found a nice spot to loiter around by a bookshelf. _

_ I rest against it, watching and waiting to see which lucky girl would get to dance with Austin Moon. Well, I was somewhat in disguise, so hopefully they wouldn't recognize me. But, suddenly, that didn't matter anymore._

_ Jealousy ripped through me, igniting the fuse to rage inside my chest. I scowled at them as they walked through the door. She smiled at him. I mean, it was an actual smile; a genuine, sweet, caring, innocent smile. He stared down at her, obviously enjoying having her by his side. It was sickening and maddening to see that._

_ I watched closely as they found their way to the dance floor. They began to dance and I could only watch. Though, my eyes stayed on Ally. The way she moved mesmerized me, bewitching me following her slightest movements. My eyes kept their focus on her hips, the way she circled them seductively along to the music. Something tore through me, and I had no idea what it was._

_ Maybe it was my humanity, maybe it was my reason, or maybe it was the hole in my chest. I don't know what it was, but it rampaged through me. It flared in the void where my heart used to be, something I haven't felt in a long time. Though the feeling of jealousy was always recognizable to me. Whether I liked it or not, I knew that Ally's role in my game was a lot me important than I wanted to admit._

**[End of Flashback]**

I left the party early, still fucking pissed from the sight of that guy and Ally. I got into my very expensive car, and sped off. I pulled into the garage of where my penthouse was located, slamming the door hard when I got out. I locked it before heading upstairs. Kira was gone to some fashion show in Paris this weekend, so I was home alone.

I stormed into the penthouse, slamming the door shut behind me. I threw my keys on the coffee table, and tossed my jacket onto the couch. I stomped to my room, acting like the child. I flopped onto my bed, groaning in frustration. All I wanted to do now, was literally go back to the party, grab Ally and drag her back here. Then, that guy wouldn't have her.

I dragged a hand through my hair, frustrated and agitated. I gritted my teeth, thinking of a way to get rid of this…feeling in my chest. Then it hit me like a flash of lightning. I sat up abruptly, scooping my backpack off the floor. I dumped out its contents, shuffling them all aside until I found what I was looking for. I held the book in my hand, unsure what to do next.

My fingers touched the cover cautiously, and I bit my lip. Should I? I mean, it's an invasion of privacy. It was also wrong and rude, and it would make me a bad person. _"Shut the fuck up and open the damn book already!"_ The little devil on my shoulder screamed. I let out a struggled sigh, and opened the book. I flipped through a couple of pages until I found something interesting.

I stopped at a diary entry, taking in a deep breath before I began reading.

_Dear Songbook/Journal,_

_ Well, dad left to an instrument convention, again. It's the second one this month and the eighth one this year. Once again, I'm left in charge of Sonic Boom again and now I have to unpack a whole new shipment of flutes, cymbals, and harps all by myself. Then, I need to go to the hardware store and pick up some WD-40 so I can fix the squeaking from the door hinge at home. All the while, I have to be in time for my dance lesson. I'm a horrible dancer, and Trish has pointed it out to me several times. Luckily, I only have ten more months to go before I can finally dance in public and not embarrass myself._

_Love ya,_

_Ally D._

I laughed a little during the entry, and then flipped to another one. This one talked about the time she went to the park, and a duck from the nearby pond came and started chasing her. I chuckled because the funny part was that no one even noticed – and I quote – "…a seventeen-year-old girl screaming her head off as she was chased by a really psychotic, violent duck." I smiled, before reading another entry.

This entry was all about her trying outgrowing her bad habits. She had a couple of them which were normal, but one of them was something like chewing on her hair. I grinned to myself, realizing all those times she played with her hair, was really because she tried not to chew on it. There was a habit of hers which was about slurping while eating soup, and about ordering extra, _extra_ pickles on the side when she ordered a burger. I didn't realize those were bad habits, but I found them oddly adorable.

I turned the page, and I found the next dozen or so pages, to be filled with song lyrics. I read them to myself, focused only on them. Some of them were finished song, others nearly complete, most half-done, and few were just a line or two. Honestly, they some of them were sad songs, others really slow-paced. However, there was one unfinished song that I really liked.

I scooped the book up, jumping to my feet and out of my room. I rushed to my music room, sliding into my computer chair and swirling around in it a couple of times before I stopped. I set the book next to me, and turned on all of my necessary equipment. For example, my Mac, **(**)** mixing panel, microphones, loudspeakers, and my amps would be essential if I was going to finish this song.

I grabbed my guitar, a pair of drumsticks, my bass, and off course, my keyboard. I pulled on my headphones and started experimenting with the song. Once I found a melody I liked, I began recording it and editing it on the mixing panel and computer.

I noticed, that I sang with a passion I never experienced before. And, I loved every second of it. It was a great feeling I to have the music be a part of me, being able to feel the energy in the music and the song. Something that was new to me. Honestly, I really wanted to sing my songs like this; I wanted to have fun with the song and make it my own. (With credit given to Ally, of course.)

The whole time I sang, I had Ally's picture in my mind. I noticed that her songs were different from the songs I usually sang. My songs were written by professional song writers who knew what they were doing, which took that…rawness, away from a song. But Ally's songs, man, they were amazing. I wanted to have all of them on my next album, _just_ her songs. I wanted to fire whoever was my songwriter and replace them with Ally.

Suddenly, something inside me clicked. The hole where my heart was began to throb. Why? Why did she suddenly matter more to me? What was so special about her? Why did I suddenly feel something inside my chest, which made my stomach flutter? I had all these questions, but I didn't have any answers.

"Ally Dawson," I mused, burning the song onto a CD, "Why do you drive me insane?"

I put the CD in a clear case, labeling it _Finished Copy._ I burned another copy of the song, but this time, it was the unfinished version of it. I put that one in a case, and put it inside a large enough envelope. I scribbled a few across it, before setting it down beside Ally's open songbook.

I stared at the items, trying to sort out my thoughts and emotions. I ruled out love, since that disappeared from my body _that day_, but I was also too scared to go there. I was afraid to love again. I knew it came with hardships and consequences, but I wasn't willing to let myself be torn apart one more time. Yet, I knew that I felt…something for her. I couldn't explain it, because it confused me myself. I wanted to know what it was that I felt inside my chest.

* * *

**2nd Author's Note:** So did you like it? If you did please review. If not, please don't. I don't like getting bashed just as much as the next person. Thanks for all the support guys! ;)

**Reminder!: **I like to give shout outs so please review, fave, and follow! Thanks ^^

*** I don't own the car or Dogde.**

**** I don't own Apple.**

_/_

**Thanks for reading!**

_~Hannah V._


	12. Truths & Vulnerability

**Standard Disclaimer Applies:** Meaning, I do not in anyway own Austin & Ally.

**1st Author's Note: **Hey guys! So, MERRY CHRISTMAS! This is my present to you guys, I hope you won't hate me afterwards. I'm serious. Please don't. I changed the rating, because the choice to change the rating had the majority vote. It was 4 to 3 out of 7 voters total... That's kind of depressing. But! It's Christmas and I hope you all have a nice one, and if you don't celebrate Christmas well, I HOPE YOU HAVE A NICE DAY! ^^

**_*Please read the announcement at the bottom.*_**

_/_

**Shout Outs!**

_Reviews: _**queenc1 & kickinitforever & Ally and Austin & brickbreaker**

**& 3 AMAZING GUESTS! & Kato45**

_Follows: _**AngieLuv15 & rachelita & Saphirabrightscale**

_Faves:_**TikkiTikkiBird2197**

/

**Thank you guys SO MUCH for all the support you have given me! I am eternally grateful and glad you all crossed my path.**

**Enjoy ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Truths & Vulnerability**

_~Ally's P.O.V.~_

_~/~_

I woke up Monday morning, in a great mood. I'm serious; I was humming 'I'm Walking on Sunshine' **(*)** the whole morning. Why was I in such a happy mood? Well…let's just say I went on a date with Dallas yesterday. Now I know what you're thinking; what about Austin? Well, it's just a crush and I'm sure it'll go away.

But back to the date thing. We went out to get frozen yogurt Sunday afternoon, and later he took me to the movies. The only thing about the movie, was that it was a horror movie. I don't like horror movies. The movie we saw had bad actors, sucky graphics, and horrible costumes. I laughed through most of it, and Dallas looked at me like I was crazy.

But, he said he had a great time regardless. I had a great time too, because he was really nice and funny. He even asked to pick me up from my house and drive me to school this morning. Of course I jumped at the chance and said 'yes', like I was crazy enough to tell him 'no'. So, I texted him last night the directions to my house, but we ended up texting for three hours straight after that.

Man, I really was in a good mood. I walked into the living room, noticing Jennie was watching the TV. She was homeschooled, which answered my question to why she wasn't currently in school. I sat next to her, since I had ten minutes to kill before Dallas got here.

"What are you watching?" I asked her, pulling her into my lap.

"I'm waiting for the commercials to end. It's a re-run of my favorite singer's concert in New York." She explained, a bit agitated by the fact she was stuck watching commercials for three minutes.

"Oh really? Who is this favorite singer of yours?" I questioned, raising my eyebrows.

"His name is Austin Moon! And he's really, really, _really_ hot!" Jennie beamed, bouncing up and down on my knees.

"Wait, who is this Austin Moon?" I question, since the name sounded _really_ familiar now. Aside from the fact he shared Austin's name. I mean, Austin's a common name, so it's probably just a coincidence.

Jennie did a dramatic-gasp take, and stared wide-eyed at me. After a while, I reiterated the question. She grabbed the remote, and cranked up the volume when the program came back on. She pointed at the TV, her way of saying _'watch it now and be amazed'_ instead of actually saying it.

I turned my attention to the TV. It was basically one of those things like the Katy Perry: Part of Me or Justin Bieber: This is My World **(**)** documentaries. It showed the concert; the stage was set up with the band, back up dancers, and singers, while the crowd eagerly awaited who to see the person they paid to watch sing and dance. The lights dimmed, and the guitars began playing along with the drummer. The backup dancers began their routine while singers did the same.

Out of the center of the stage, a guy rose out of the floor. He had his back to the crowd, but you could see his silhouette. The lights flashed on, and you could see the person clearly. My jaw dropped when I saw Austin on the TV. He sported ripped jeans and a plaid t-shirt under a leather jacket. And, damn, did he look good. I almost fainted, but my doorbell rang. I gave Jennie a kiss goodbye and headed to the door.

Dallas gave me a wide smile when he saw me. I managed a small smile, but my brain was currently having a meltdown. Austin was _the_ Austin Moon. Why didn't I see it before? Then it all came flooding back to me. I read about him in a magazine once. It said he was a player and a total bad boy, who captured the heart of girls all over the world. He was number one on the charts next to Trish's favorite band, Scratch 3.

Then, realization hit me again. He was just messing around with me. That bastard. He probably was just looking for another girl to mess around with and settled for me. That pissed me off. What a jerk! It's one thing to blackmail people, but it's another thing to purposely torment them for one's own entertainment. Conceited asshole. I was definitely going to kick his ass now.

"Hey Ally?" Dallas called, pulling out of my train of thought. "Are you okay?"

I looked up at him, blinking in confusion. I forgot that we were still standing on my front porch and we still had to go to school. I shook my head, pushing away the thoughts about Austin's ass whooping for later.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I lied, managing my best and most convincing smile. Dallas bought it, taking my hand in his and walking me to the car.

The ride to school was filled with laughs and smiles, since Dallas had a tendency to do that to me. He really was a sweet guy, and I still couldn't believe he asked me out! I enjoyed spending time with him, it felt…nice.

When we got to school, the bell rang. Dallas offered to walk me to class, and I nodded my head a bit too enthusiastically. He slid his hand into mine, intertwining our fingers. I didn't mind, but the gesture made my cheeks hot. I angled my head away from him a bit, but he still saw my blush. He gave it a gentle squeeze, making my stomach to tie itself into knots.

When we got to my classroom, Dallas let go of my hand.

"Thanks for driving me to school, _and_ walking me to class." I smiled, hoping I didn't cause him too much trouble.

"No trouble at all." He beamed, running a hand through his hair nervously. "I'm just glad you said 'yes' in the first place."

I looked at him, holding back a giggle. I gave him a wide grin, before leaning in and planting a quick peck on his lips. He was surprised at first, but then he began to grin like a fool.

"Hope that makes up for all the trouble I caused you." I winked at him, before walking into my classroom and taking a seat. I couldn't wait to for lunch to come. But, reality had to come crashing down on me.

I didn't meet up with Austin this morning. Shit. How could I forget? I had to carry around his crap. Then another thing hit me. Austin was the one and only, Austin Moon. I didn't have to carry his stuff for him. He could just charm some other girl to do that for him. I'm not going to play his game anymore.

* * *

_~Austin's P.O.V.~_

_~/~_

I was so pissed. No. I was furious! Not only did the weekend make mad, but Ally didn't meet me by my locker. Luckily, I knew which class she had first period, and I was determined to have a little 'chat' with her.

I made my way to her classroom, my blood boiling with every step. I turned the corner, and…everything changed. My body froze; completely still and unmoving like a stone. That's when I saw it. Even though it wasn't really a big thing, it was an arrow through the void in my body. There was a smile, a laugh, a bit of flirting, and then there was…a kiss. To top it all off, there was even a wink.

I don't know why, but that hurt. It hurt so much, something pricked at my eyes. I turned on my heel, walking away from the scene. The tears tried to push past my eyes, but I forbade them from doing so. I blinked them back, afraid, angry, confused, and sad. What was happening to me? Why did I suddenly start to feel emotions this strong? Since when did I begin to lose control on my feelings?

I'm usually capable at holding back emotion, and can show which ones I want when I want. But lately, they've been swirling inside me. Like a storm that wants to wreak havoc inside me; but this storm, was a battle between my old self and my current self. My old self wanted me to feel again, but I was scared. I didn't want what was left of me, to be crushed. My heart was frail and fragile; I'm afraid to love again.

I found myself on the roof, standing under the gazebo. I sat down on the bench, hanging my head and cradling it in my hands. Since when, have I been so weak? I tried to build myself up so I could protect that vulnerable part that was left of me. The incident happened three years ago, and I know that's a long time to hold onto something.

But I held onto it, to remember that there are people out there who aren't who they say they are. _She..._was one of them. She used me, lied to me, tricked me, blinded me, and broke me. I was blinded by lust and deceived by words. In the process of trying to please myself, I ended up causing myself agony. That's when I finally saw things for what they really were.

But even after the truth was found out, I still desired her. Not the type of want you have for someone you love, but the kind that's fueled by lust and temptation. I had tasted it, and I craved for it. I ached for her, and I did for a long time after the incident.

I decided to get up and head towards the music room. A particular song popped into my mind, and I needed to get it out of my system. I don't remember getting there, but the next thing I knew, I was already standing in front of the door to the music room. I opened the door cautiously, listening to the sound of the hinges creaking.

I closed it behind me gently before making my way over to the grand piano. I touched the ebony wood, the feel of its cool temperature greeted me with a sigh escaping my lungs. I sat down on the bench, opening up the lid and placing my fingers on my keys. I began to play, reliving the ache and hurt in my void.

**"Love the Way You Lie" (***)**

_/_

_On the first page of our story_

_The future seemed so bright_

_Then this thing turned out so evil_

_I don't know why I'm still surprised_

_Even angels have their wicked schemes_

_And you take that to new extremes_

_But you'll always be my hero_

_Even though you've lost your mind_

_/_

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn_

_Well that's alright because I like the way it hurts_

_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry_

_Well that's alright because I love the way you lie_

_I love the way you lie_

_/_

_Now there's gravel in our voices_

_Glasses shattered from the fight_

_In this tug of war you always win_

_Even when I'm right_

_Cos you feed me fables from your head_

_With violent words and empty threats_

_And it's sick that all these battles are what keeps me satisfied_

_/_

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn_

_Well that's alright because I like the way it hurts_

_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry_

_Well that's alright because I love the way you lie_

_I love the way you lie_

_/_

_So maybe I'm a masochist_

_I try to run but I don't wanna ever leave_

_'Til the walls are going up_

_In smoke with all our memories_

_/_

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn_

_Well that's alright because I like the way it hurts_

_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry_

_Well that's alright because I love the way you lie_

_I love the way you lie_

_I love the way you lie_

_I love the way you lie_

_I love the way you lie_

_/_

My fingers lingered on the keys, playing random chords. I sat there, remembering. The feeling of vulnerability washed over me. I closed the lid to the piano, grabbing my backpack off the floor. I exited the room, just as the bell marking the period was over rang. I headed to class, thinking about the all that's happened in the past week.

My life, had taken a drastic turn. And it was all because, I just happened to hear the one thing that my passion was connected to. Music change my life. But, from what I've gone through over the years until now, it was for the worst. It reawakened the hurt inside me. Along with it, there was something else that was reawakened too. I couldn't put my finger on it, but I knew it was something that I needed to protect. It was one of my vulnerabilities.

* * *

**Reminder!: **I like to give shout outs so please review, fave, and follow!

_/_

***Don't own the song.**

**** Do I look like Katy Perry or Justin Bieber to you?**

***** I do not own this song either.** I recommend listening to the cover done by Colton Dixon. He's a great singer and very, VERY good-looking.

_/_

**Thanks for reading!**

_~ Hannah V._


	13. Hate & Determination-Author's Note

**Standard Disclaimer Applies: **We should all know what it means by now.

**1st Author's Note: **So sorry this chapter is a little short guys. I won't be doing shout outs for this chapter because I'm going to do a quick explanation about the story. That's why the chapter is shorter than usual. I hope you guys will read the whole thing and kind of understand what's going on and what I have planned for the future to come. Thanks guys!

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Hate & Determination**

_~Ally's P.O.V.~_

_~/~_

During lunch, I went on a man hunt. I looked for Austin, and honestly, I felt like I was on one of those documentaries on Animal Planet. **(*)** All I needed was a camera crew and I was all set. Imagine me, Ally Dawson, with my own show. I know you can't picture it, considering the fact I have huge stage fright. But hey, one can fantasize right?

Back to looking for Austin; I must've searched the school twice. He was basically nowhere to be found. However, Dallas did find me. He asked me if he wanted to have lunch with him, but I had to tell him 'no' because I was busy with something. He looked kind of sad, but he understood. He gave me a peck on the cheek before leaving me alone again.

Now, I stood against Austin's locker, just waiting for him to show up. Almost as if luck was on my side, Austin showed up a minute later. He looked…down. My anger depleted, suddenly replaced by worry. His head was down, and he seemed…distant, like he was lost in thought. My heart cringed; I didn't know why, but I didn't like seeing him like the way he was.

Austin lifted his head, and looked at me with blank eyes. I flinched; I've never seen his eyes look that dull. Usually, they have a mischievous, confident glint to them, but now it was gone. Austin just looked at me for what felt like forever. He just stared at me up and down, and then shook his head.

His gaze met mine, and something changed. His eyes were filled with emotion, but it wasn't his usual glint. It was anger…and hurt that flared in gaze. In the next instant, his eyes were…calm. He spun on his heel and walked away. I blinked in confusion, standing by his locker alone.

After my trance, I went after him. I caught up to him and called out his name. He didn't stop or acknowledge me. I blinked again; was he deaf? Or was he totally shitting me right now? I called his name a few more times but he just ignored me. I scoffed at him, my temper growing shorter and shorter by the second.

"Damn it, Austin!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, my patience snapped. "Turn. Around. Now."

He stopped walking, but then continued forward. I began muttering to myself, and began to imagine I was strangling his neck. That ass! He was ignoring me, and for what? It was all because I didn't carry his books this morning.

I stopped following him, pivoting on my heel and walking in the opposite direction. I hated Austin Moon. I hated him, I hated him, and did I mention that I HATED him. Why does he have to act like a jerk all the time?

Then it hit me. (Man, why was I so slow at realizations all of a sudden?) I remembered what Austin said about finding out who he was. I knew who he was now, so that meant I could get my book back! Only, I had one problem, he was ignoring me. I groaned in annoyance. Why did things just have to get more and more complicated?

My stomach growled, dragging me back to reality. I really needed to eat some lunch. I headed back to the cafeteria to enjoy what I had left of my lunch period. My head began to throb, pulsing against my skull. I really needed a break, Austin was driving me crazy. I was pretty sure we weren't even playing a game anymore.

* * *

_~Austin's P.O.V.~_

_~/~_

After I the song was out of my system, I headed to my locker. I just wanted to sit there and just try to figure out some things alone. But when I got there, Ally stood in front of me. Damn. She was really beautiful, and I really hated that _whatever-that-guy's-name-was_ had her. I mean, she was my 'toy/personal assistant' but I now...I wasn't so sure if I wanted her as that.

My heart cringed, and anger raged through my body. Then there was the feeling of hurt. She went to that party with him, and I even saw her kiss him. I hate to admit it, but I was extremely jealous. I wanted Ally to myself, and I wanted her to want me. But I knew, I somehow knew, I couldn't use my same tactics. I couldn't force her to want me, because I knew she would just fight back. Even if we were attracted to each other, she would fight.

I needed to come up with a new strategy, and luckily, it hit me. I would ignore her; just to see how long she could last without me. Trust me, it would be hell for me too. I had a long list of reasons why, but the toughest one, was that I wouldn't be able to be near her. Just standing close to her was enough to send heat to spark inside me.

However, I knew I didn't want to lose Ally. I couldn't lose her, she was a part of my life now. I cared for her, I genuinely cared for her. It was something I couldn't explain, but all I could say was I really liked her. I was determined to make her mine for real. I would have her; her mind, her body, and her heart. All of her, I would make sure of it.

* * *

**Explanation Time!**

Okay, so I want to explain Austin's situation and why there's still no Auslly at this point in the story. But first thing is first, I really hate rushing the plot guys. I'm serious, sometimes stories move too fast for me, and maybe to some, this story is probably running really slow. But hold your horses, it's supposed to keep you wanting more. That's why I try to cram what could be two separate chapters, into one.

Now, let's talk about Austin. As you guys already know, in the beginning, Austin was this arrogant and vain person who thinks he can get whatever he wants when he wants. He has this mentality that he'll never have a serious relationship with anyone or fall in love. But that all changes when his world collides with Ally's.

You see, Ally is the key to healing his wounds. His _HEART_ is weak and fragile, not him as a person. In fact, he is very masculine but at the moment he remembers his past now that he's trying to move on. He's scared to love again because of an incident with a girl her though he 'loved'. Which I've been hinting about in the story often. Austin is a dynamic character, which is why I made this story long. I wanted you guys to see that he slowly, over time, changes.

Now, let's talk about Ally. Ally is oblivious, which is why she has so many 'realization' moments. She's supposed to learn that there is more than meets the eye. Which happens as she slowly starts to realize that she's falling in love with Austin. She also notices the hurt in Austin's eyes and she wants to be the healing to his hurt. She wants to know the real Austin, which is ***spoilers beyond this point* **his vulnerability.

But, Auslly doesn't happen in the blink of an eye. Ally is confused with her feelings. She has this point in the story where she's caught in between of choosing who she wants to be with. But, as Ally and Dallas's relationship grows so does the ache for Austin. But things happen and lemons pop up which is why there are complications. Luckily, I plan to sprinkle you guys with fluff of Auslly now and then plus some. ;)

Hope this clears up some things and I really do hope you all continue to support the story. I really appreciate all the reviews, follows, and faves I get because they let me know that there are people out there who like my writing. Thank you all once again guys! **Oh! And don't forget to check out my new Austin & Ally fan fiction called Love & Luck!**

_/_

*** I don't own it.**

_/_

**Thanks for reading!**

_~ Hannah V._


	14. Changes & Songs

**Standard Disclaimer Applies: **We should all know what it means by now.

**1st Author's Note:** I declare we start the New Year with some more Austin and Ally! Hope you guys had a great New Years Eve because I didn't. I'm not going into detail, but I'm just glad I got to spend New Years Day with my family though. Hope y'all did too!

**Dedication To All My EPIC Readers!**

_Thank you guys so, SO much for all the support you have given me. I'm very happy to have amazing people who like my story. I'm glad to have reached the 100 review mark and the 10,000 views mark. THANKS GUYS! I hope you all will continue to like the story as it progresses. But not only am I thankful to my reviews I'm also very glad to have readers who always read when the story is updated. I'm very, VERY thankful and grateful to have you guys, so thank you once again for all you've done. Hope you like the next chapter!_

**You're ALL Amazing & Awesome & Enjoy ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Changes & Songs**

_~Ally's P.O.V. ~_

_~/~_

Alright, it's been three days of Austin ignoring me. It's after school and I'm on my break from my shift at Sonic Boom. The store has gotten busier lately for some unknown reason. I've been packed with orders for so many instruments because we're out of stock already. Aside from that, let me tell you about some things that have happened between today and Monday.

Okay, first, my dad was supposed to be home Monday night, but he called that evening. He said he was going to another convention; this time, it's a String Instruments Convention in Sacramento, California. He said this one is longer than all the other conventions, and he'll be gone longer. This one will be three weeks long! So, he talked to my aunt Lisa and they worked things out. He's going and she's staying.

Though, that didn't keep my mind off of…Austin. I don't know why, but I've felt a little lonely. I know, how could I be feeling lonely without that jerk? I don't know, but I just do. I try to talk to him to get my book back, but he just pretends like I'm not even there. When he's with Dez, Dez talks to me and tries to comfort me by saying 'Austin's in a mood now, but I'm sure he'll get over it soon.' But that doesn't help, and it just drives me crazy.

I let out a sad sigh, massaging my temples. How did all this happen? Why did I just have to go and lose my songbook? Why did I have to slam my fist down on the cafeteria tray? Why did I even get spaghetti that day?! This shouldn't have even happened at all. It would have been better if Austin and I never met in the first place. Then maybe, things would have still been normal.

_/_

It's Friday morning, and today I'm determined to get Austin to talk to me. No matter what it takes, I'm going to get him to talk to me. So, I set out on another man hunt. But, my searching was cut short when I found Austin standing by my locker. How did he even know where my locker was in the first place?

I walked up to him cautiously. When he saw, me he kept a really calm face. I arched my brow suspiciously, trying to figure out why he was here. He looked down at me, scratching his head nervously. I crossed my arms over my chest, waiting to see who would speak first. Then, there was that moment of awkward silence between us.

I shift uncomfortably and so does Austin. Is it really that awkward now? I decide to muster up all my pride and swallow it. There no use for it if I want my book back. So, I'm going to have to suck it up and be a woman.

"I'm sorry Austin, for this past week." I muttered, trying to hide the edge in my voice. Austin doesn't respond and we're in silence again. This time it's thicker and more awkward. Austin opens his mouth to speak, but closes it. He shakes his head like he was thinking about whatever he was going to say was bad. Then, we're back to our awkward phase.

"I'm sorry." Austin said, finally breaking the silence again. He looked at me with sincere eyes and I just stared at him, saying nothing. "I'm sorry for everything. I know I've been an asshole to you, and I know you must really not like me." I nodded in agreement, and he took in another breath. "I just wanted to give this back to you."

He pulled out my songbook, handing it to me. I looked at it, almost as if it was a mirage. I looked up at him, confused and shocked. My gaze went back down to my book then I hugged it to my chest. I missed it, I really did miss it. I gave him a genuine, warm smile; I was grateful to have my book back.

"Listen Ally, I want you to know that I really am sorry. For everything." I searched Austin's eyes, he was being…real with me. "I didn't mean anything I said about being my toy, and me being your master, which doesn't make sense now that I think about it." I laughed, and so did he. Then he did something unexpected.

He smiled at me. I mean, he actually smiled! It was crazy. Then, I realized that Austin had a really, cute smile. It was innocent and boyish, which surprised me. I didn't even think he was capable of having that kind of smile. I never noticed that he even _had_ a great smile. Maybe, I was just too focused on how much of a jerk he was.

Austin dragged a hand through his blonde hair before speaking again. "I just wanted to give you back your book. And to let you know that I'm really sorry for all the trouble I've caused you." With that, he took a step back and turned away. He looked over his shoulder and gave me a...sad smile. "Bye, Ally Dawson."

He left me there, holding my book and staring at his back. Where did this Austin come from? Am I dreaming? Or did that really just happen? Wasn't _he_ mad at _me_? And why did he suddenly give me back my book?

He left me with so many questions, I wasn't sure if I would ever get them all answered. I mean, in a time period of three-day, he…changed. I was speechless, I really didn't know how to respond to the situation. Instead, I slipped my book into my bag and went to class. I wondered if things between us would change. But I knew they would because whether I liked it or not, Austin Moon wasn't just going to disappear from my life. Little did I know, that change wasn't always easy to bear with.

* * *

_~Austin's P.O.V.~_

_~/~_

Yes, I know. You must be wondering if I was hit in the head, and no, I haven't. I'm not as bad of a person as the media makes me out to be. I can be nice when I wanted, and I wasn't trying to be nice to get Ally to fall for me. Well…it was part of my plan.

I wanted to give her back her book, because I really didn't need it anymore. I wasn't going to blackmail her or toy with her. I just wanted to change her mind-set about me. She probably thought I was this big bully who likes to mess around with girls and break hearts. The media made me out as a womanizer and a player, but that wasn't all true. On the contrary, all the girls I've messed around with came to me. Not the other way around.

Plus, I haven't fooled around since my concert in Los Angeles four months ago. I just didn't have the time, since Starr always stacked work on me. I had rehearsals every day for four hours, and then three hours of dance practice. Other days, I had photo shoots, CD signings, interviews with magazines, appearances on TV, and even a miniature concerts at music festivals.

I was on a small break at the moment, since Starr was trying to launch my tour in a time period of five weeks. That was going to be a miracle all in itself, because it takes months of planning a tour ahead of time. But, somehow in some way Starr was going to get it done and possibly win a trophy.

Anyways, I really did need the break. The stress was beginning to pile up on me…and so was my homework. I had to fix that problem before it got out of hand. Though, I was going to be gone the rest of the year and I wondered why it mattered. I shook my head; I was starting to stress out even more now. My phone rang in my pocket, pulling me out of my train of thought.

I pull it out, groaning in agitation as I see that Starr is calling me. I answer it reluctantly and listen to him as he tells me I have to come to the studio. Apparently, they had some new songs they wanted me to try out for the tour. I didn't argue, but I remembered I had the copy of the song I recorded the other day. I grinned to myself; Austin Moon was about to get a billion hits.

_/_

At the studio, I met up with my good friend, Jerome. He was one of my lead back-up dancers, and an awesome guitarist. I had played him the instrumental of the song Sunday and he, along with the rest of my band, loved it. We were going to play it for Starr today; I was so pumped to make Starr's jaw drop.

"So is everybody ready?" I asked Jerome as we stretched in the studio. "Does everybody have the bridge down? 'Cause I know that's the part I had trouble on too."

"Aust, chill out a bit more man." Jerome coaxed, clapping me on the shoulder in reassurance. "Everything will go down fine if you just chillax, alright?"

"You're right." I sighed, grabbing a microphone form one of the nearby stands. "It's not like me to get nervous. What's up with that?"

"I dunno man." Jerome shook his head as he tuned his guitar. "Did you finally meet your match?" Jerome tilted down his sunglasses a bit so he could raise his eyebrow at me.

"What match?" I shook my head, confused. He just laughed and turned back to his instrument. "Come on, talk to me Jerome."

"Have you finally met the girl who says 'no' to _the _Austin Moon and says 'yes' to just...Austin?" I just stared at him, processing what he said. I opened my mouth to speak, but Starr entered the booth.

"Alright Moon, what is it this time?" He huffed, as he took a seat in one of the chairs in the booth.

"Gee, thanks for the enthusiasm." I muttered before I pulled the microphone to speak. "Just you wait Starr. This song will rock the charts so hard, that no one will forget the name Austin Moon." With that, I gave him my cocky smirk before I signal for my band to begin.

**"A Billion Hits" ***

When the song was over, I could drop a pin and hear it hit the floor. That's how quiet the room was. Even Starr was silent, and that never ever happened. I gave him my signature smirk before turning to my band and giving them all high fives. Jerome and I bumped fists, laughing in success of our job well done. I turned on the microphone, tapping it once to gain Starr's attention.

"So Starr, what did you think?" I questioned, though I already knew the answer.

"I think, you should write your own songs more often." He admitted taking off his glasses and giving me one of his very rare but weary smiles. "And I think a billion hits _are_ what you'll get for this song. And that's what we're calling your tour and the song you'll headline with."

I pumped my fist in triumph, excited about my new tour name. It was only five more weeks until my tour was supposed to begin. I was ready for it, and I knew, it would be awesome. But, something inside me ached. It was that spot in my heart that was more vulnerable than the rest of it. I tried to brush it off, but I knew that sooner or later, I would have to face it. For now though, I was going to put my new plan into action.

* * *

**2nd Author's Note:** So did you like it? If you did please review. If not, please don't. I don't like getting bashed just as much as the next person.

**Reminder!: ****Oh! And don't forget to check out my new Austin & Ally fan fiction called Love & Luck!**

_/_

*** We all know the song already. **I don't own it though.

_/_

**Thanks for reading! And Happy New Year guys!**

_~Hannah V._


	15. Puzzles & Burgers

**Standard Disclaimer Applies: **We should all know what it means by now.

**1st Author's Note:** Sorry I'm a little slow on updates guys. I had a bit of Writer's Block, but I've got it out-of-the-way now. Also, I've decided to stop doing shout-outs because you probably don't pay attention to them. Oh well. But, have I ever told you all that you're FREAKING FANTASTIC?! Because I'm serious. You. Guys. Really. Are. I'm very grateful to have y'all supporting me, and I hope you all will continue to as the story progresses. Oh! Please, please, please, read the bottom Author's Note. Thanks guys!

**Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 15: Puzzles & Burgers**

_~Ally's P.O.V.~_

_~/~_

I lie on my couch, bored out of my mind. The house was empty except for me and the pesky fly that keeps buzzing around my head. I keep swatting it away, but it just comes back for more. I groaned, finally grabbing a magazine from the coffee table and swatting it. Normally, I wouldn't kill a fly, but I was in a bad mood.

I didn't even know why I was in a bad mood for! I mean, my reason for my mood was really stupid. I was sulking over someone. But why should I be sulking over…him? And yes, I was talking about Austin. That- that- that- bah! I don't even know anymore. He just messed with my mind, and I'm going insane.

I dragged my hands through my hair, grazing my nails along my scalp. It's been two weeks now. Two weeks since the day I got my book back. I haven't written in it since then, and I don't know why. I write in it almost every day, but recently, I just haven't been in the mood to. I haven't had any inspiration for a new song lately, so I didn't even bother opening up my book. Aside from that, it's still been two weeks.

Two weeks since I became Dallas's girlfriend. I know I should be happy, but I don't know. Somethings weren't adding up, and it caused a storm to rage inside me. There were all these…feelings, which welled up in me. They were my feelings for Austin and for Dallas. And Austin disappearing from my life wasn't helping at all.

During these two weeks, I haven't seen Austin. Well, I've seen him at school, but we never talked, never make eye contact, or even acknowledge each other. But, my eyes always followed him. Every time I heard his name, my heart skipped beats, and my breath caught in my throat. What was he doing to me?

The sound of my phone ringing caught my attention. I sat up, not rushing to answer it. I grabbed it off the floor, and I don't know how it somehow managed to get there. I looked at the collar ID; it was Dallas. I answered it and brought it to my ear.

"Hey Dallas," I asked, trying to mask the edge in my voice, "What's up?"

"Hey Ally, want to go to the movies tonight?" He question, and I could hear the shyness in his voice. "I know it's a school night, but I hoped to spend time with my gorgeous girlfriend."

"Sure, I'd love to," I couldn't suppress the smile that tugged at my lips. "What time do you want to meet up at?"

"How does five o'clock sound? We could grab some food beforehand," Dallas suggested, which sounded great to me. "Also, I could pick you up if you want?"

"That sounds awesome, and I don't mind meeting up with you." I explained, remembering I had to wait until Jennie and my aunt go back from the grocery store. "I kind of have to wait for my aunt to get back, but why don't we meet at the park and walk from there?"

"Okay, sure thing. See you later gorgeous," Dallas hung up the phone first, and I looked at the time.

My phone read _3:56 p.m._, which gave me some time to study for my Chemistry test on Friday. I ran upstairs to cram thirty minutes of AP Chemistry into my brain, before I spent fifteen minutes to get ready. I threw some random clothes on, but I made sure the colors matched. I yanked on my boots, when I heard the garage door open. My aunt was home.

I raced downstairs to help out with groceries. Though, the second Jennie and my aunt laid eyes on me, they froze in their tracks. I gave them a confused look, hoping I didn't look ridiculous. I check my butt, to make sure I didn't happen to have a stain. I was good to go, but I still wondered why they were staring at me.

"What guys?" I asked them. I helped Jennie carry the jug of milk she was struggling to hold.

"Ally, you look like a princess!" Jennie squealed, as we headed into the kitchen.

"You do look beautiful Ally," My aunt agreed, setting the brown paper bags on the counter. "Twirl for us." I did as I was told, and they applauded like we were at a fashion show.

"It's just a dress guys, I've had for a long time but I've never worn it before." I looked down at my clothes. I wore a white and black polka dot dress that had cap shoulders. I didn't know what the big deal was, but apparently I was rocking it. "Do you really like it?"

"Love it, and if I was your size, I would steal it from your closet." My aunt laughed, which caused Jennie and I to laugh too. "Have a date tonight?"

"Yeah, if that's okay with you? Because I know it's a school night," I asked, since I already agreed to go on this date.

"It's fine, but I want home before nine thirty, and call me if you're going to be late."

"Okay I will."

With that, I gave my family a hug and kiss good-bye. I went grabbed my clutch off the counter, and hoped I wasn't too overdressed. I arrived at the park five minutes early, but Dallas was already there. He sat on a bench, shaking his leg nervously. I giggled before walking up to him. I came up behind him, wrapping my arms around his shoulders.

"Caught you," I laughed, kissing his cheek. "So what's my prize?"

He laughed, getting up to face me. He rested his palms on the back of the bench, leaning in close so our noses were almost touching. His warm breath washed over me, the scent of spearmint lingering in the air. He smiled at me, before brushing his lips against mine. I could taste the spearmint in the kiss, which made me press my lips harder to his. When we pulled away, he had a wide grin on his face.

"Looks like I got a prize too," Dallas smiled, taking my hand in his. "You look beautiful Ally." He kissed my temple, and a grin played at my lips.

"Thanks, ready to go?" I question, pushing hair away from my face.

He nodded and we began our date. Up to this point, I was having mixed feeling about this date. Dallas was really a nice guy, but it doesn't feel right to be with him. Don't get me wrong, he was sweet, kind, considerate, and overall amazing, but I don't know. He just didn't seem to fit me.

For example, imagine if you had a puzzle and you have two pieces left. The puzzle is almost complete, and you have one spot left to fill. You try one piece, but it doesn't fit, which means you can't complete the puzzle. Well, Dallas was that piece that didn't fit.

I don't know, maybe I was just being paranoid. But, I really felt like that. I didn't want to push and shove Dallas into the place he didn't fit in, but I also didn't want to ignore the piece that fit in the spot. I knew that missing piece, would complete the puzzle. And it, would complete me.

* * *

_~Austin's P.O.V.~_

_~/~_

Like I said, I had a plan. But, I think it was backfiring on me. Two whole weeks. Two freaking weeks! That's how long I haven't been near Ally. That's how long I've had to ignore her and not talk to her. Hell, I can't even acknowledge her. It's been maddening and I'm on the verge of insanity.

I raked my hands though my hair in frustration. I really needed to cool down. I got up from my desk in my room, heading to the kitchen for a glass of water. As I entered the living room, I saw Kira lounging on the couch. She looked very bored, and I kind of didn't care. I walked up to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water.

Kira heard me and looked up from the TV. I twisted the cap open, breaking the seal and bringing the spout to my lips. I chugged the whole thing down, before I turned around and grabbed another. I heard Kira walk over to the counter and take a seat on the bar stool.

"Want one?" I asked over my shoulder just as I was closing the fridge door.

"I'm bored, I'm hungry, and I want to go out." She explained, resting her head on her propped up elbow.

"Again, want a water bottle?" I reiterated the question, because that's what I asked her.

"No," She answered firmly, sitting up straight, "Let's go out Austin."

"Why?" I arched my eyebrow, setting my water bottle on the counter.

"Because, we haven't had a date in a while and I'm starving." She got up from her seat, and walked around to wrap her arms around my waist. "Please?"

I could have thought of a million different excuses and lies to get out of this, but I was having a shitty day so maybe I should go out. It would get my mind of Ally, and I was actually in the mood for a burger. I sighed in defeat, and Kira kissed me. She ran off to go get ready and I just walked over to my room.

I changed into a striped red and black, long-sleeved shirt. I pulled on a black hoodie, grabbing the keys to my low-key car. It was a car I used when I wanted to go out and not get bothered by paparazzi. Oh, and my low-key car, was a beetle. Yeah, classy huh?

I waited for Kira, which took an hour. When she was done, we headed out. Kira recommended we go to this little burger joint that the kids at school say has the best burgers in Miami. It was called Flippin' n' Dippin' **(*) **and it was known for their burgers and Buffalo wings.

I pulled into the parking lot and it was pretty crowded. The building looked like a small barn, with country music spewing from the joint. Tables with colorful umbrellas were set outside, and the area was lined with wooden fences like they have on a farm. Kira was the first to get out, but I followed right after her.

We walked in and it was crowded. Waitresses and waiters buzzed around taking peoples orders, while the kitchen was noisy as they cooked. The inside looked like a barn too, but luckily, it didn't smell like one. I inhaled the scent of French fries, making my mouth water. I was just about ready to snatch some off a passing by waiter, but someone bumped into me.

"Oh sorry." They squeaked. The sound of the person's voice caused me to whip my head around.

And there she was. Same brown hair and matching eyes, wearing a dress that made her look like she came out of a department store catalog. She was beautiful as always, but there was something that killed my mood. It was the hand she was holding onto; it was his. Jealousy flared in my chest, but I pushed it away. So instead, I plastered a smile.

"Hey Ally, crazy to see you here," I greeted, casually making conversation.

"Uh, hey Austin. What are you doing here?" She asked, a bit startled and edgy.

"Just grabbing a bite to eat," I answered. Kira tugged on my jacket and I knew the drill. "Ally, this is Kira. Kira, this is my friend Ally."

Kira stepped forward, clearing her throat before putting on a fake smile. "Hi, nice to meet you." The girls shook hands, before Ally looked up at the dude standing next to her.

"This is my boyfriend Dallas." She added sheepishly, gesturing to him. "You two have met before."

"Hey." Dallas spat, not hiding the edge in his voice. He extended his hand and I shook it reluctantly.

"Why don't we all get a table together?" Kira suggested, clapping her hands as if she just came up with the cure for cancer.

"Cool with me." I agreed, shrugging indifferently. "What about you guys?"

Ally and Dallas exchanged a look, before he shrugged his shoulders. Ally sighed, but nodded in agreement. We turned around to the hostess, and she seated us in a circular booth. Ally and Dallas sat on one side of the booth, while Kira and I sat on the other. But, Kira and Dallas got the seats inside the booth while Ally and I got the ends. The waitress gave us menus and we took them.

I knew what I wanted, but I just skimmed though the menu. I glanced up to see Ally and Dallas talking to each other, laughing like a normal couple. Hate flooded my veins, causing my body to go rigid. I seriously wasn't enjoying the sight. I averted my gaze back to the menu and decided to focus on food. Luckily, our waitress came just in time.

"Hi folks, I'm Terry and I'll be serving you tonight." She pulled out a notepad and pencil, before turning back to us. "What will you guys have tonight?"

"I'll have a garden salad with dressing on the side and a diet cola." Kira ordered, closing her menu and handing it to the girl. The waitress took it and turned to Dallas.

"I'll have a pastrami sandwich without pickles and an orange soda." He said, and I saw Ally cringe when he said no pickles. I chuckled, and everybody looked at me. I just shook my head, and told them it was nothing. Then, Ally ordered.

"I'll have the House Burger, no onions and a root beer." Ally smiled, handing her menu to Terry. Terry turned to me, waiting for my order.

"I'll have the same thing she's having but with extra, _extra_ pickles on the side. Root beer for me as well." I gave Terry my menu and she walked away to place our order.

I turned back to the gang, my gaze particularly meeting Ally's. She just stared at me, as if she were trying to figure out a puzzle. I just smile, winking at her knowingly. I turned my gaze to Kira and Dallas, who were talking about books. Figures, Kira has a passion for reading. Mostly erotic novels and magazines though.

When our food came, I pushed the pickles towards Ally. She looked at me, surprised. I made an excuse about having too much pickles, but she gladly accepted them. I smiled, knowing that she still couldn't resist pickles. Then, we ate our food with casual conversation though it was mostly Kira and Dallas talking.

I didn't mind however, I got Ally to myself. When we were done, I got the bill. Though, I had to insist it after arguing with Dallas about it for a minute. We all got up and headed outside. We stopped at the parking lot before Kira and I turned to Dallas and Ally.

"That was fun." Kira smiled, which seemed a little…odd. "We should do it again guys."

"I don't mind." Dallas agreed, before turning to Ally. "What about you, Ally?"

"Uh, sure." She answered, which wasn't that enthusiastic.

"Well, we better get going." I interjected. "See you guys later."

"Bye." Kira waved, and we turned to the parking lot.

Honestly, I didn't want to leave Ally. Nor, did I want to leave her alone with that guy. But, he was her boyfriend. Since when did she even become his girlfriend? I shook my head, my plan seriously did backfire on me.

"Hey! Wait up!" I heard Ally call from behind us. I don't know why, but I knew this wasn't the end of the night.

* * *

*****Please Read*** **So, there's a poll on my page on a song you guys would like Austin to sing to make Ally to admit she loves him. I need those votes guys, I'm serious. Last time, the rating was changed because the poll only had like 7 voters. (I changed it back, because I decided to make the lemon a lime.) This time, you guys are voting songs and you can even suggest a song! **Just PM the name and artist.**

Also, I hope to have 9 reviews for this chapter guys, but I'm be very happy to even just get 5. Thank you all once again!

**Reminder!: **So did you like it? If you did please review. If not, please don't. I don't like getting bashed just as much as the next person. Please review, fave, and follow!

_/_

*** I made it up, but if there is a place called Flippin' n' Dippin' in Miami, then I do not own it.**

_/_

**Thanks for reading!**

_~Hannah V._**  
**


	16. More Kisses & Movies

**Standard Disclaimer Applies: **We should all know what it means by now.

**1st Author's Note:** So here is Chapter 16! This is the halfway point guys! It still feels like it's just the beginning. I just wanted to take the time to say thank you again guys. I know I'm always saying thank you but I really mean it. It makes me happy to see that you all enjoy reading my stories. I'm glad to have you all as my supporters! Thanks again!

**_Warning! The following chapter contains fluffy material!_**

**Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 16: More Kisses & Movies**

_~Ally's P.O.V.~_

_~/~_

Dallas and I walked piled into Austin and Kira's car. It was pretty awkward, considering the car was a tiny beetle. Kira and I sat in the back, while Austin and Dallas got the front. Luckily, the movies were only two blocks away, so the car ride was short.

When we got there, we climbed out of the car. Dallas was a gentleman and held the door open for me. My cheeks grew warm as a blush invaded them. He gave me his warm smile, before taking my hand in his. The four of us looked at what movies were out. Most of them were horror movies, and I hated horror movies.

Dallas wanted to see Zaliens 14 'Return from the Planet Brainos' and I saw Austin's eyes light up. He flinched for a moment, glancing at me before he suggested we go see the new movie with Devin Kane. **(*)** Kira agreed to that, and so did I. Dallas agreed, but I knew he really wanted to see the Zaliens movie. The guys got our tickets before we headed inside.

The movie theater attendant instructed us to our theater, and we headed over. The theater was relatively empty, with a couple of people scattered around. The four of us took our seats right in the middle, where we got the best view of the movie. Dallas and I sat next to each other, while Kira and Austin sat one seat away.

I saw Kira lock her arm with Austin, which made me cringe. My chest felt tight for some reason; I didn't like Kira that close Austin. I suddenly realized what I was thinking, and shook my head. Austin wasn't my boyfriend, Dallas was. I had to get a grip.

I snuggled up close to Dallas, and he got the memo. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders, pulling me close. I rest my head on his shoulder just as the lights dimmed down. The movie started, and the previews breezed by. I spent most of the movie laughing, since it was a comedy. Dallas did too and I could even hear Kira laughing.

Though, I didn't hear Austin laugh. I wanted to look over and see why, but I stopped myself. I knew I shouldn't. Half way into the movie, I was feeling a little a bit hungry. Not so much were I needed a whole popcorn, soda, and nachos, but maybe a pack of candy. I wanted some licorice.

"I'm going to get some candy," I whispered into Dallas's ear, "Do you want something?"

Dallas angled his head to the side, and his lips met mine. He pulled away and he had a devious smile on his face.

"No, I'm good." He whispered as my cheeks went hot.

I nodded, rushing out of the theatre abnormally quick. I touched my cheeks, and they were searing hot. Then my hand wandered to my lips, there was nothing. No fireworks, sparks, not even tingle. That was a major bummer.

I headed to the snack counter, waiting in line patiently. When it was my turn, I bought a box of Red Vines. I wondered to buy some candy for Dallas, but I decided I would share the licorice with him. I headed back to the theater, passing by the arcade on the way. A hand grabbed my arm, yanking me into a movie theater. In the next instant I was pushed against a wall.

Lips came down on mine, hungry and blistering hot. In the darkness of the theater, I knew who was kissing me. How could I not? The way my knees went weak, how sparks shot through my nerve endings, how my brain fizzled out, and how my body responded was all I needed to know. It was Austin who was kissing me.

Involuntarily, my arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him down to deepen the kiss. My teeth nip his lower lip, and he groaned into my mouth. His hands wandered down my body then back up again. I shivered, my breath catching in my throat. My hands made their way into his hair, my fingers threading into his sunny locks. Austin's tongue ran along my bottom lip, searching and waiting for the opening of my mouth.

I gave him what he wanted, causing him to bring his body closer to mine. Austin's hands trailed down my sides to my waist, around my hips, lingering on my butt, then to my bare legs. His hands hitched under my knee, and I gasped as he pulled me up onto his waist. He locked my legs around him, finally closing the space between us. His hands hiked up my thigh, playing with the hem of my dress.

"Say my name, Ally." Austin ordered; roughly biting my earlobe and creating a spark of electricity to surge through us. My breath hitched and I pressed my body closer to his.

"Austin." I moaned breathlessly, as his mouth feasted on my throat. He bit down on my shoulder-blade, causing me to whimper in pain. It didn't hurt, but it was arousing.

"Again." He commanded, as his hands wandered up higher on my thighs. One hand moved from my legs and into my hair, fisting itself in it.

"Austin." I groan as he pulled my head to the side, getting more room to nip at my flesh. His hand on my thigh moved to the back of my dress, unbuttoning it. He pulled the fabric away with his teeth, before he began trailing kisses along my collar bones.

I tighten my grip on his hair and around his waist, I was getting lost in pleasure. The feeling of his mouth and tongue were driving me over the edge. It was tantalizing, invigorating, and I divulged in it. I pulled his head, meeting his lips with my own. I needed to satisfy my hunger, because it's been far too long since I last tasted him. Austin moaned into my mouth as my tongue won dominance.

I let my hands wander down his throat to the edge of his shirt. My fingers played with the collar of his shirt, tracing senseless patterns on his skin and grazing the flesh underneath the fabric. He sucked in a shaky breath, abruptly resting his head on my shoulder. He released my hair, using his hand to support him. I stifled a chuckled as I closed my lips around his earlobe. Austin breathed in a hissed pant as I bit down on the edge of his ear.

"Had enough?" I breathed, overwhelmed by passion and heat.

"I'm just getting started." He smirked into my skin, pressing his teeth tenderly into my skin, causing me to moan.

He looked into my eyes in the dim light of the theater. His gorgeous brown eyes were clouded over with a familiar glint I knew was lust. I wanted him, I needed him. It was something that had built-in me, it was a yearning for him. An immoral want to feel him and taste him. It was addicting and he was maddening.

My phone rang, causing us both to jump. Austin let me go, and I scramble to find my phone. I dug it out of my clutch, holding it up triumphantly. I looked at the ID and I saw it was my aunt. I answered it, breathless.

"Hey Aunt Lisa." I tried to sound as cheerful as possible. "What's up?"

"I just wanted to check your ETA." She answered, and I could hear the TV in the background. "Jennie and I are getting anxious to hear about your date."

My eyes widened, I just remembered I was on a date. And it was with Dallas! What the hell was I just doing with Austin?! I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist, and I knew it was Austin. He pulled me to his chest, pressing my back against him. He started placing kisses down my bare back.

I had to stifle a moan to answer my aunt. "I'll be home in an hour. Don't wait up. Got to go, at the movies, bye." I hung up before she could answer. Austin continued to kiss me, his lips brushing against the sensitive between my neck and ear.

"So Ally has a curfew?" Austin smirked against my skin, and I shuddered. "Hmm, still living by the rules?"

"I- it's n- not a c- curfew." I stuttered, pulling away from him. "And stop molesting me, you perv."

"It's not molesting if you like it." He breathed in my ear. "Besides, Dallas won't be missing you for a couple of minutes."

I shot him a glare, before re-buttoning my dress. I didn't even look back at him as I headed to the bathroom. I ran into one of the stalls, locking it behind me. I pulled out my compact mirror hurriedly from my purse. I inspected my neck; there were faint purple spots but my hair covered them. I pulled down my collar to see where he actually did cause bruising of my skin. Hickeys littered my collar bones and upper chest.

I decided not to risk the faint bruises on my neck, so I pulled out some foundation. I pulled my air back, before applying the make-up. When I was done, I headed out to use the mirror. I fixed my hair by pulling it into a side braid. I washed my hands quickly, so I could have the excuse of using the restroom before I headed back into the theater.

Luckily, Dallas didn't even ask why I took so long. He just gladly took the candy and wrapped his arm around me again. I glanced over at Kira and Austin; she had her arm locked with his again. He glanced over at me, winking knowingly. I turned away, trying to hide the blush the raged in my cheeks. Damn him and his kisses.

* * *

_~Austin's P.O.V.~_

_~/~_

Okay, so maybe I was jealous. I mean, can you blame me? I had to sit there, and watch Ally cuddle with that guy. I couldn't even pay attention to the movie, because I was trying to hard to not lose my temper. But when I heard Ally get up, I stupidly glanced over at them. I saw them kiss, which made me blow a fuse. I acted without thinking, and I don't remember much of what was going through my mind at the time.

All I remember was telling Kira I had to use the restroom, really loudly if I may add, and waiting in an empty theater near the snack bar. When I saw Ally standing in line, I just waited until she walked my way. When she was passing the door, I caught her and pulled her into Theater #7. And then the rest, was history.

_/_

After the movie, the four of us went our separate ways. I couldn't help but stare at Ally's ass as she walked away. I smirked knowing she still wanted me, and just after our little make-out session, she wanted me even more. I was content; my plan worked.

When Kira and I got home, I headed for my music room. After I turned on my music equipment, grabbing a few blank music sheets. I began to scribble down a few lyrics before testing them with a couple of cords. I liked how the flow of the song was coming along, so I pulled on my head phones and began recording the song.

When I was done, I grabbed a permanent marker and wrote the title of the song on it. I burned an extra copy, the instrumental, and finally the unedited version. I smiled at my work; I started to wonder why I needed a record company. But, I had a contract. That was the kicker.

I turned off all my equipment, packing all the things I needed into a large brown envelope. However, I grabbed another envelope and put the unedited copy of the song inside. I set that envelope aside, and leaned back into my chair. Today was a good day. Granted, it started off bad but now I felt better.

I put my music into my safe under my desk, knowing that Kira liked to snoop around. When I was done with that, I headed back into my room and crashed. I was tired, and I just wanted to get sleep. The movie made my day.

* * *

*****Heads Up Guys***** **There's a poll on my page on a song you guys would like Austin to sing to make Ally to admit she loves him. I need those votes guys, so make sure to do so.**

CHALLENGE TIME! Hoping for 13 reviews this time, but 7 is fine. So, how about it guys? Are you going to click whatever button you click to leave the page? Or are willing to accept the challenge? (I'd accept the challenge. Just saying.)

**Reminder!: **So did you like it? If you did please review. If not, please don't. I don't like getting bashed just as much as the next person. Please review, fave, and follow!

_/_

*** I didn't want to put Kevin James, so ya know, I made up a name.**

_/_

**Thanks for reading!**

_~Hannah V._


	17. Nights & Love Doctors

**Standard Disclaimer Applies: **We should all know what it means by now.

**1st Author's Note:** Chapter 17 guys! Sorry it maybe a little boring/dull but I didn't have much inspiration for this chapter. But, hopefully you'll guys will like it regardless. Thanks for all the reviews, favorites, and follows guys! I truly and thankful and grateful._** Remember to check out the poll and vote for the song you want Austin to sing to make Ally fall in love with him.**_ Thanks again y'all!

**Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 17: Nights & Love Doctors**

_~Ally's P.O.V.~_

_~/~_

When I got home, Dallas gave me a kiss good night. I didn't want to invite him in, because I knew Aunt Lisa would shower him with questions. It's best not to frighten the boy. As I walked through the threshold of the door, _I _was the one showered with questions. Jennie ran up to me asking me things like 'How did it go?' or 'What did you do?' or 'Did you guys kiss?' I refused to answer the last question.

My aunt came up behind Jennie, telling her it was time for bed. Jennie pouted, but she listened to her mom. She trudged up the stairs, hanging her head in sadness. I felt bad for her, but I knew it was time for her to go to bed. When we heard her shut the door, my aunt Lisa and I walked to the kitchen to talk.

My aunt put on a pot of water to boil, FYI she's married to an English man, before handing me an empty mug and a tea bag of chamomile. I sat on the bar stool while she just stood up.

"So, how was your date?" She asked, arching her eyebrows. "Did it go well?"

"It was fine, but towards the end…let's just say, it turned out unexpected." I explained, referring to me and Austin making out at the end.

"So you want to explain the hickeys or am I going to have to get it out of you?" My aunt said bluntly, gesturing to my neck.

"It wasn't from Dallas. I swear!" I answered hurriedly, throwing a hand to my neck involuntarily. Then, I realized what I just said, and the kicked myself for it.

"Then who was it from?" My aunt raised her eyebrows, an edge in her voice. I swallowed nervously, but I knew there was no hiding it from her.

So, I told her about the date, from start to finish. I even explained to her about my situation with Austin and my feelings. When I was done, my aunt poured the hot water into my mug and ordered me to drink it. I listened, bringing the rim to my lips. I let the warm liquid run down my throat, enjoying the natural taste of the chamomile fill my taste buds. The tea calmed my nerves, making my muscles go lax and cleared my mind.

"Now, who is this Austin exactly?" My aunt refilled my cup, this time adding honey into my tea.

"You're not going to believe me if I told you." I said, looking down at my mug in my hands.

"Try me." She crossed her arms over her chest cockily, leaning back against the kitchen island.

"He's _the_ Austin Moon. The one Jennie obsesses over when she hears him on the radio or sees him on the TV." I watched as my aunt's jaw dropped, and I laughed. I knew she wouldn't believe me. "I told you."

"You're serious?"

"I'm completely serious."

"Well don't tell Jennie, she'll flip."

"I won't because it looks like she already knows."

My aunt gave me a confused look, but I saw the movement coming from under the table. I yanked up the cover to find Jennie sitting underneath, hugging her knees and smiling guiltily at me. I rolled my eyes, pulling her out. I set her on the counter and readied myself for all the questions she was going to ask.

"Can I get his autograph?" Jennie questioned, bouncing up and down.

"He doesn't know I know." I explained, forgetting I left that part out when I was talking about it.

She gave me a confused face, which was too adorable. I pounced on her, giving her a bone-crushing hug. I must've squeezed the air out her, because she was gasping like a fish out of water. I let her go, but she started giggling instantly. I did too, and so did her mom.

"Why doesn't he know you know?" My aunt asked after we finished laughing.

"I haven't told him. I was going to tell him when he took my book, but he just suddenly gave it back to me." I drank the rest of my tea, licking my lips to catch the last taste of honey.

"Are you going to tell him?" Jennie questioned, giving me her _please-say-yes_ look.

That's the thing, I didn't know if I was going to tell him. I didn't need to, plus was it really necessary that I do tell him? But, I actually didn't want to tell him that I know. I was torn between choosing to tell him and just keeping it as my secret.

"Jennie, I'm not sure." I gave her a sad smile, looking down at my mug. "I'm just caught in between."

We stayed silent after that for a while before we headed upstairs to get some sleep. Honestly, I didn't know what to do next. But for now, I was just going to try to clear my mind. As I entered my room, I changed into my pajamas. I grabbed my acoustic before heading out onto my balcony. I began tuning my guitar to get the sound I wanted. I strummed a few chords indifferently, just to get my fingers used to playing.

It's been a long time since I last played my guitar, because when I stopped playing I began to play the piano. But now, it was time to bring back what was long forgotten. I knew this song by heart, because it was the first song I learned to play. Granted, it was complex and advance, but I did my very best to memorize it. It was one of my favorites.

**"Another Now" (*)**

_/_

_It was only just the other day that all this felt so real,_

_Like nothing could go wrong._

_It was like a never ending dream,_

_Nothing ever changed,_

_For so long._

_But now you've gone away,_

_And I've tried turnin' the page,_

_And it's just not the same._

_/_

_But I'm breathing in,_

_And I'm breathing out,_

_I'm wide awake but I can't hear a sound._

_Though I'm breathing in,_

_I can't think about,_

_Another you, another me, another now._

_/_

_Where do I go from here?_

_I've never felt so strange,_

_I've never felt so torn._

_'Cause ever since you came my way,_

_I learned to live by you,_

_And now I'm on my own._

_I know I need some time,_

_To leave all this behind,_

_'Cause I'm still hanging on._

_/_

_But I'm breathing in,_

_And I'm breathing out,_

_I'm wide awake but I can't hear a sound._

_Though I'm breathing in,_

_I can't think about,_

_Another you, another me, another now._

_/_

_I'm sitting here, I'm all alone,_

_Don't wanna move, nowhere to go._

_'Cause nothing's real, I just wanna hide..._

_'Cause you're not here._

_/_

_But I'm breathing in,_

_And I'm breathing out,_

_I'm wide awake but I can't hear a sound._

_/_

_I'm breathing in,_

_And I'm breathing out,_

_I'm wide awake but I can't hear a sound._

_Though I'm breathing in,_

_I can't think about,_

_Another you, another me, another now._

_/_

_...Oooh woah..._

_/_

_Another you, another me, another now..._

_/_

I set my guitar down, reclining on my deck chair. The night was still warm, with a cool breeze rustling the leaves on the trees. The wind tickled my skin, causing me to shiver. I wasn't cold, but it was a nice feeling. My muscles eased up, as the crickets began chirping. The faint sound of the ocean was audible to me, lulling me to sleep. My eyelids turned to lead, causing drowsiness to overwhelm my body. Soon, I gave into slumber and the sound of the night.

* * *

_~Austin's P.O.V.~_

_~/~_

As I waited in the lunch line, I began to run through a mental checklist of things I had to do today. Afterschool, I had to go to Starr Records because I have a recording session, then I have another photo-shoot for the tour, right after that I had dance practice, and after that I had an interview Top Charts Magazine. **(**)** Today would be the second day in a row I've had a busy day. Yesterday was just as hectic, I didn't come to school because it was that busy.

The lunch lady plopped some mashed potatoes onto my plate along with some corn and a slice of meatloaf. To be honest, the food looked pretty tasty, but then Coach Sanders warning popped into my head; _Stay away from the cafeteria's meatloaf._ I decided to heed it and steer clear of the meatloaf.

I took my tray outside to the courtyard, where I saw Dez sitting at the table under the Magnolia tree. He was fiddling around with his camcorder, cleaning the lens with his shirt. I walked up to him, setting my tray down first. He looked up and nodded at me in acknowledgment. I did the same, before I scooped some potatoes into my mouth with a spork. **(***)**

"So, how are those 'taters?" Dez asked, referring to my potatoes.

"Alright, not as good as the ones your mom makes, but okay." I shoveled another bite into my mouth. "How's your zoo documentary video coming along?"

"Not so good, apparently, you can't film the animals." Dez frowned, and I felt bad for him.

"I'm sorry man, look on the bright side, at least you didn't get thrown out." He looked at me then averted his gaze. "You got thrown out didn't you?"

"I'm sorry! The kangaroos had joeys! Plus the sloths were climbing trees that I _had_ to catch on tape." I laughed before eating some corn.

"So, have you had any good arguments with Trish lately?" Dez always talks about arguments he's had with the Latina, and they're pretty fun to listen to.

Dez got quiet suddenly and stared down at his camcorder. He started fumbling with some buttons, cursing under his breath. I instantly knew something was up; Dez is skilled with his video equipment and he hardly ever swears. I push my tray aside, before I leaned forward.

"Dez, something's up so spill it." I ordered. "Don't try to deny it, because I've known you for years."

"W- well y- you," He stuttered, setting his camcorder on the table. "I- I've been having th- these feelings. And t- they're to- towards Trish."

"Oh really, care to explain to me?" I asked, genuinely curious about my friend.

"You see," He swallowed, taking in a shaky breath, "When I see her, I kind of stare and it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Plus when she laughs and smile, I can't help but do the same. Also, whenever I'm near her my chest hurts. I don't know what it is."

I stroked my imaginary beard, pretending that I was in deep thought. I was the Doctor of Love for the moment, so it was time to figure out what was wrong with my friend. It was obvious Dez had a crush on Trish, but some of his symptoms weren't adding up. He had the symptoms of love, but they were pretty evened out. I clapped my hands, when I finally came up with a decision.

"Okay Dez, I have the answer to what you're feeling." I smiled, leaning in close for dramatic effect. "You, my friend, are in love with Trish De la Rosa."

Dez's eyes widened, a mix of surprise, denial, uncertainty, and what looked like…a bit of happiness. He shook his head back and forth, muttering under his breath rapidly. I couldn't figure out what he was saying, because he was talking way too fast. He started waving his hands around in the air, almost as if he was having an argument. Only this argument, was with him.

"Dez, Dez, Dez!" I called, trying to get his attention. It worked and he stopped freaking out. "Listen bud, it's normal. Everybody falls in and out of love, and you just happened to fall in."

"But Austin, it's Trish." Dez sighed, dropping his head onto table. "I mean, she's like my enemy. No, actually, she's more like a frenemy. But, I just can't see her that way anymore."

"Dez. You. Are. In. Love." I said each word clearly and slowly. I wanted him to at least consider that fact he loved Trish, and not just deny everything. "At least think about it okay?"

He nodded, going back to working with his camcorder. I finished my lunch just as the bell rang. Dez and I gathered our stuff before heading to class. I could tell Dez was still shaken up by the 'In love with Trish' situation, so I decided to give him some advice.

"Look man," I began, stopping so I could talk to him properly, "Don't start freaking out, alright? You're not 100% about your feeling right?"

"Yeah…" He shifted nervously, running a hand through his fire-colored hair.

"Then, just try to sort out your feelings. You could maybe just have a crush on her." I clapped him on the shoulder in reassurance. "So just calm down, alright?"

Dez sighed, nodding in agreement. With that, we walked to our next classes. Though, for some reason, my mind wandered to Ally. I started about all the things about Dez said about how he felt about Trish, and I started to wonder. I felt some of the same things towards Ally, was I really in love with her? Looks like I need to see for myself.

* * *

*****Please Make Sure To Read***** **There's a poll on my page on a song you guys would like Austin to sing to make Ally to admit she loves him. I need those votes guys, so make sure to do so.**

_I hope I can get 18 reviews for this chapter guys. Pretty please? If you guys can get me 18 reviews then I'll update again ;) Make sure to tell your friends to check out the story, because it's almost at 15,000 views! Let's try to get it there guys! Thank you!_

_/_

* Another Now by Kate Alexa and I don't own it, but I recommend listening to it.

** Made it up, but if there is one already, then I do not own it.

*** It's that spoon fork thing you get at lunch. I just wanted to make sure everybody was on the same page and we all knew what it was.

_/_

**Thanks for reading!**

_~Hannah V._


	18. Fridays & Questions

**Standard Disclaimer Applies: **We should all know what it means by now.

**1st Author's Note:** Sorry for the late update guys. I had school and other things to do, that I forgot I already had Ch. 18 ready for you. And I think you guys are going to be really surprised and find this chapter 'interesting'. Hope y'all like it!

**Quick Shout Outs!**

**To livinglavidacrazyforsiempre - **Ha ha, I'm glad you like the story. I did want to have Ally resist Austin's kisses at first, but things changed a bit.

**To raerae417 - **Thanks so much! Your review REALLY made my day. I'm happy that you like the story so far! :)

**To Liz - **Sorry for the late update, but here is Ch. 18 :D

**To a Guest - **I know, I feel bad for Dallas too, but I'll make sure he has a happy ending and thank you for the compliment! I hope you enjoy the upcoming chapters!

**Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 18: Friday & Questions**

_~Ally's P.O.V.~_

_~/~_

I sat down behind the counter at Sonic Boom, ringing up customers as they made their purchases. We only had three more hours until closing, and I couldn't wait to get back home. I got sick Wednesday morning, since I fell asleep on my balcony. I wasn't contagious or anything, and it wasn't that serious, but I was still recovering and tired.

Though, I had to cancel my plans with Dallas tonight, since my aunt wasn't letting me go out; she was worried about me. So, now I was going to spend Friday night at home with Aunt Lisa and Jennie. We were going to watch re-runs of I Love Lucy **(*)** and stuff ourselves with junk food.

Another customer came up to the counter, and they brought a pair of cymbals with them. I rang them up quickly, before I was left alone. I propped my elbow up, resting my chin in my hand. I was really bored, and I wasn't in the mood to work for another three hours.

I decided to reorganize the counter, so I ducked behind to begin cleaning. There was mostly office supplies and catalogs scattered around, so I straightened them up a bit. After that, I made sure there was change in the register. Just as I was about to go grab a broom to sweep, I saw something in the corner of my eye.

I turn to see Austin standing in the doorway. He wore a pair of dark jeans and a plain black t-shirt. Of course her wore a hoodie and sunglasses, or else he would be swarmed by fan girls. I glared at him, ignoring his presence as I went to get a broom. However, he just walked into the store and leaned against the counter.

He watched me as I began to sweep behind the counter. The whole time, I could feel his gaze wander up and down my body. My temperature rocked through the roof as I began to feel hot. All he was doing was looking at me, how can he do that?

After five agonizing minutes of being stared at, I got frustrated. I leaned the broom against the counter and whipped my head around.

"What?" I huffed, throwing my hands in the air. "Is there something I can help you with? If not, the door is right over there. Show yourself out." I grabbed the broom again and continued sweeping.

I heard him chuckle, but he just stayed leaning against the counter. I did my best to ignore him, but it was hard to concentrate with someone staring at you. I stopped sweeping, and turned back to Austin. He was getting on my nerves.

"I'm serious Austin," I hissed, trying to hold back from yelling. "What do you want?"

"Easy, I want a date." He answered bluntly, looking at the guitar picks on the counter. "I just came to pick you up."

"Austin," I sighed, feeling a rush of different emotions overwhelm me, "Look. I can't go on a date. Three reasons being that, I'm working; I was sick and I'm tired; and I have a boyfriend."

"Excuses! You're just being a chicken." Austin laughed, smirking at me. "You're afraid to go out with me because you know you're going have a good time."

"I am not a chicken!" I scoffed, crossing my arms over my chest. "Besides, even if I did want to go on a date with you, and I don't, my aunt said I can't go out. I have to stay home tonight and she even made me cancel my earlier plans."

"Is she here now? Because I can get her to change her mind." Austin pulled down his glasses to give me a wink, and I just rolled my eyes at him.

"Ally, Ally, Ally!" Jennie sang, running up to the counter with a book in her hands.

"Hey Jennie-bear, whatcha got there?" I asked, picking her up and setting her on the other counter away from Austin. "Look! I finished the alligator, and she's a rainbow too!"

"That's very pretty Jen, and look you colored inside the lines too." I said, praising her.

"It needs more yellow." A voice said from beside us. I turned to see Austin standing next to the counter where we were. He was looking down at the coloring book, with a yellow crayon in hand. "See, right here on its tail." He colored it a bit, and now the tip of the tail was yellow.

"Now, it needs green on its paws." Jennie grabbed another crayon and colored the alligator's paws. "What else does it need?" Jennie looked up at Austin who smiled at her warmly.

"Its teeth need to be purple." He handed the crayon to Jennie and she leaned over to color-in the teeth. Austin looked up at me, taking off his glasses and putting them in his pocket. "Great job kid-o."

"Thank yo-" Jennie stopped mid sentence, because she had to gasp. "You! You're, you're him!" Austin and I both covered her mouth, because there were customers in the store.

"Jennie, don't raise your voice. There are customers." I scolded, pulling my hand away from her mouth. "No need to shout okay?" She nodded her head vigorously, before turning back to Austin.

"Can you sign my coloring book?" She asked sheepishly, holding up a black crayon. "Please?"

"Who could say no to a cutie like you?" Austin laughed, taking the crayon and signing the cover. "There you go sweetie."

"Thank you! I'm gonna go show momma!" Jennie jumped off the counter and ran up the stairs to show my aunt.

"Now why did you sign my cousin's coloring book?" I arched my eyebrow, trying to figure out why Austin was being nice all of a sudden.

"You still haven't figured it out yet?" He raised his eyebrows in surprise, and I chewed on the inside of my cheek; it was the substitute for chewing on my hair.

A million thoughts ran through my brain, and they were mostly about lying. I mean, I wanted to tell him the truth, but lying seemed like the better option. Why? I didn't know why, but I was afraid what would happen after I told him the truth. I sighed, knowing what I was going to say, but my mouth had other thoughts.

"I know." I said involuntarily, my eyes widening when I realized what I said.

"You do?" Austin looked confused and shocked, but he that was all. "When did you find out?"

I decided to just tell him, since there was no point in lying anymore. I mean, what's it going to do to me? Austin and I weren't exactly friends, and the thing between us was really confusing. I acted on impulse, but I was pretty sure Austin was intentionally doing what he was doing. Which made me want to find out, why?

"I found out before you gave me back my book." I explained, playing with the tips of my hair. "I was going to tell you that same day, but things turned out differently."

"Then why did you ask me why I signed your cousin's coloring book?" He tilted his head like a small puppy, and it was adorable. He made me just want to pounce on him and give him a hug, like he was a cuddly teddy bear or Jennie.

"Honestly," I swallowed nervously, afraid to even say this, "but you don't seem like the type who would willingly be nice to small children."

"Really Ally? Do you really think I'm always an ass?" He looked hurt, but I just nodded. He stared at me for a minute, before he sighed. "Then let me prove to you I'm not the Big Bad Wolf."

"I'm sorry Austin, but I can't go out tonight." I gave him a sympathetic look, feeling bad about rejecting him.

"Why of course you can Ally!" A voice argued back.

Austin and I turned to see my aunt walking down the steps of the store. She approached us, walking up behind me. She wrapped an arm around my shoulders before turning to Austin.

"Hello, I'm Ally's Aunt Lisa." She extended her hand, and Austin shook it.

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Austin." He smiled, and it looked genuine. It was his boyish smile the one that was honest and cute smile. My stomach twisted itself into knots and warmth fizzed through me. I couldn't help but smile as well.

"So, are you trying to take my niece out on a date?" My aunt Lisa got serious, but Austin just kept his warm smile plastered on his face.

"I would like to, that is, if it's alright with you ma'am?" Austin looked at me quickly before turning back to my aunt.

"It depends, what time do you plan to have her back by?" She raised her eyebrow, and I couldn't believe this was actually happening. She was the one who told me I couldn't go out, yet she was totally fine with letting Austin take me out on a date? Was the world coming to an end, or was she trying to play Matchmaker?

"No later than nine if that's acceptable?" My aunt eyed him skeptically, looking him up and down before nodding in approval. "Thank you, Ms. …"

"Arrington, but you can call me Lisa." My aunt pulled me to the side really quick, so she could talk to me in private.

"So I had to cancel my plans with Dallas, yet you say it's fine for Austin to take me out?" I shook my head in disbelief, trying to understand her logic. "Have you taken you're medication?"

"Ally, if you pay attention a bit more and open your eyes, then you would see what I see. You're blind sweetie, and you need to listen to your heart a bit more than your brain." With that, she hand me two twenties and a piece of gum.

I watched as she walked to the register to help out a customer. Was she being serious? Was I really about to go on a date with Austin; the guy who flipped my whole world upside down?

* * *

_~Austin's P.O.V.~_

_~/~_

Okay, let's back track a bit. I acted on total impulse. I really wasn't sure that what I was doing, but I just did it. I went to the mall after work to see if Ally was working, because I wasn't seeing her around school lately. When I saw her working in Sonic Boom, it felt…unreal. There she was, abnormally and unbelievably beautiful as always.

I swallowed nervously, wondering if my plan would work. Then, the cocky and arrogant me popped into my brain. I got a sudden burst of confidence and I walked straight into the store without so much as a second thought.

_/_

Ally and I walked to my tiny, beat-up beetle in silence. Granted, it was awkward, but that would change soon. I opened the door up for her, like a real gentleman, and she gave me a small smile. Warmth burst through the pit on my stomach, spreading through my body like a wave. I didn't know why, but I liked this feeling.

I shut the door behind her, before I jogged over to the driver's side. I started up the car and then we were on our way. I didn't think of the date a lot, so I was planning on winging it. So for now, I was going to try to get to Ally to see that I wasn't the always an asshole.

"Wanna play a game?" I ask while driving. "We could play I Spy or the License Plate game?"

"How about we play 20 questions?" Ally suggested, looking at me with big, brown eyes.

"Sure, you can go first." I agreed, giving her a sideways grin. "Hit me with your best shot."

"Alright," She stayed silent for a minute, trying to think of a question, "Okay, so what's your favorite color."

"Really, that's your first question?" I raised an eyebrow at her, but laughed teasingly. She glared at me, but ended up giggling a bit. "My favorite color is yellow. Now it's my turn."

"Go right ahead." She smiled, which made my chest tighten. God, she was just so damn beautiful.

"What's your favorite color Ms. Dawson?" She thought about it for a moment, before answering me.

"I can't really specifically choose one color, but I like bright, girly colors. You know, like pink and peach. Stuff like that." I nodded, urging her to go on. "My turn again, and I want to know what's your favorite movie."

"That's easy, the all Zaliens movies. Number three specifically though, but they're all awesome." She stared at me, and I gave her a 'what?' look.

"I knew it!" She clapped her hands together, almost as if she won a bet or something. "I knew you wanted to see the Zaliens movie on Tuesday!"

"What are you talking about?" Although, I already knew what she was talking about.

"On Tuesday, when we went to the movies, I knew you wanted to see the Zaliens movie. But you suggested we go see something else instead. Why did you do it?"

I couldn't tell her that I read in her book a list of things she disliked, one of them being horror movies. Like I was going to tell her that no and ruin the date. Of course not, so I lied to save my ass.

"You just seemed like the kind of girl who would rather watch something else than a zombie alien movie." I smiled at her, and she just stared at me again.

I didn't know what she was thinking about, but I knew she was thinking. I could see her eyes get darker as the gears in her brain start to turn. That's what I liked about her eyes, they were always filled with intelligence and always quiet, which made me wonder what she was thinking about.

"Hey, that was two questions." I laughed, noticing she snagged another answer from me. "Now, it's my turn to get two questions."

"Alright, alright." She laughed, holding her hands up in surrender. "Ask away Mr. Moon."

"With pleasure." I smirked, thinking about two questions. When they popped into my brain, I didn't hesitate to ask. "What do you want to do when you get out of high school?"

"That's easy, I want to go to a music school but I'll probably just end up going to community college." She frowned a bit, and the glint in her eyes, began to fade.

"Why?" I questioned, not caring if that was my second question. "Why can't you go to music school?"

"Because, my dad says that having a career in music isn't practical." She rubbed her upper arms warily, staring out of her window. "He says that community college would be a better choice, since I could take the classes I need but still be able to work at Sonic Boom. He wants me to take over so he can retire."

She stayed silent after that, and just looked out her window. It made my chest tighten, but in a bad way. It actually made me hurt to see her sad. I didn't want to see her like that, I didn't want to see Ally in that kind of hurt or pain.

"Ally?" I called, trying to get her attention. "Look at me." She turned her head, brown eyes clouded with sadness. The void in my chest began to throb, something I haven't felt in a long time. "Listen, you shouldn't do what your dad tells you to do."

"He's my dad, I have to listen to him." She muttered, looking at her lap. "He won't support me if anything I chose to do have to do with music school or the music industry."

"So you'll choose to sacrifice your own happiness for the sake of keeping your dad happy?" She nodded and I scoffed. "Are you being serious?"

"Of course, I'm being serious." She stuck out her lip, pouting a bit. "It's my decision to make."

"I'm just saying, but Ally," I pulled into a parking lot, and pulled into a space. I turned off the car, before turning to look at her, "You deserve a future better than just going community college. You deserve better than just working in the same store for the rest of your life. You deserve a real stage with thousands of fans screaming your name." Ally smiled a bit at this, and I just kept on. "Ally…are you really willing to sacrifice your happiness and your dreams?"

Her smile faded, and she went quiet. I could tell she was thinking about it; she had to make a decision and only she could do that for herself. After about a minute or so, Ally looked up at me with a more cheerful expression.

"So are we just going to sit here all night, or are you going to tell me what you have planned for our date?" She jeered, playfully arching her eyebrow.

"Well, I thought we could visit the carnival while it's still in town." With that, I opened my car door and got out. I shut it closed before jogging over to Ally's side and opening it for her.

She got out, muttering a quick thank you before we headed towards the carnival on the pier. Even though I was completely winging it, I wanted to show Ally a good time. Even if I only got one chance to do it, I would use it. So tonight, I was going to make sure she had fun. You could count on that.

* * *

**2nd Author's Note:** So how about it guys? Do you think you can this chapter can get 15 reviews? If so, then please review! If not, then...let's not even talk about it. Looking forward to hearing/reading what you guys think about the chap. Stay epic guys!

_/_

*** I don't own it.**

_/_

**Thanks for reading!**

_~Hannah V._


	19. Bets & Treasures

**Standard Disclaimer Applies**

**1st Author's Note:** Hey guys, sorry for the late update. I had Writer's Block, but it's gone now. Here is Ch. 19 and I really do hope you all like it. Sorry if it's a little longer than usual.

Thanks you for all your support and reviews and I don't think I would be here at this point without you guys. You make my day everytime you review and I'm extremely grateful to an AWESOME group of supporter and followers!

**Announcement: **Wrote a new story, which is a mini-series, called Through the Seasons. _Make sure to check it out!_

**Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 19: Bets & Treasures**

_~Ally's P.O.V.~_

_~/~_

Okay, I'm going to be honest here; I don't know what to do. I've never been in this situation before, so what am I supposed to do. Especially after that whole '20 Questions' moment in Austin's car. That seriously made me think twice about Austin. He really wasn't as bad as a guy as he seemed to be.

_/_

When we got to the pier, it was crowded with people. There were elderly couples, teenage couples, and middle-aged couples. There were families, single mothers and fathers with children, and grandparents with grandchildren. There were even some people who came alone, but they seemed to busy enjoying the carnival to wallow in their loneliness.

Then there was the carnival. It started from the street's edge to nearly the end of the pier. Booths, stands, stalls, and all kinds of attractions were all over the place. Most of them were games and food stands, but there were some stalls selling merchandise and such.

Music and lights filled the atmosphere. It was a great feeling to just stand there and absorb the energy at carnival gave off. It amazed me, and I couldn't wait to start playing some games.

"So which game do you want to start with?" Austin asked, pulling me out of my train of thought.

"What?" I questioned, blinking in confusion. Then I realized, I said my thought aloud. "Did you hear that?"

"Yep." He sneered, pushing his sunglasses up the bridge of his nose. "So which game do you want to play first? They're all on me."

"Oh you don't have to do-" I was cut off when Austin held up his hand, a gesture for me to stop while I'm ahead.

"It's on me Ally. If I'm going to change your view of me, I'm going to go all out." He insisted, smiling childishly. "So which game should I kick your butt in first?"

"Is that a challenge? Because I should warn you, I made be clumsy, but I can kick some serious ass at carnival games." I smirked, arching my eyebrow challengingly. "Just so you know, before you start running home crying because you didn't win anything."

"Oh it's on." With that, Austin and I raced to the first carnival game; he slammed down the money as we reached the booth.

The attendant took the money and handed us three rubber balls each. We were at one of those games were you have to knock over the pyramid of bottles.

Austin took the first shot, and knock all of them down, except one. He wasn't completely satisfied with his result, but he still smirked at me. I rolled my eyes, picking up all three of my balls. I turned on my heel and took a couple of steps back. I had people who were walking by stop, so I wouldn't hit them.

I had a bystander hold the rubber balls for me while I took the first shot. I threw the ball and it knock over one pyramid. I was handed another ball and I knocked over the pyramid right next to the one I just knocked over. The crowd cheered, and I was handed my last ball. I zoned in on the last standing bottle of Austin's pyramid.

I threw it, and of course, it was knocked over as well. The whole crowd cheered, and I smirked at Austin. His mouth hung open in shock, and I reached behind him to grab the giant, purple teddy bear from the attendant.

"Told you." I jeered smugly, wrapping my arms around the purple bear.

"Okay. That was one game, but I bet I can win more games. The one who has the most stuffed animals will decide who won the bet." Austin offered, sticking his hand out. "Deal?"

"Deal." I agreed, shaking his hand. "Prepare to lose."

"Wanna make this bet more interesting?" A devilish grin tugged at Austin's lips.

"It depends." I answered cautiously too aware of the look in his eyes. "What do you have in mind?"

"If I win, you have to sing a song. On that bench, in front of all these people." Austin gestured to a bench, right beside the Ferris wheel. A bunch of people lingered around that area and I gulped.

I had no doubt in my mind that I could win, but just the thought of having to sing in public made my stage fright flare up. I shuddered at the thought; I was going to have to win this bet.

"Okay. On one condition though." I added when I saw the grin on Austin's face widen.

"What's your condition?" It was my turn to smirk.

"You have to perform a song." I looked around and saw the carnival had a stage set up. There was a band playing and my smirk grew wider. "On that stage, as Austin Moon." I pointed to the stage, before turning back to Austin. "So what do you say? Is it a deal?"

"Deal, I have no problem with performing." Austin's lips curved to form a confident, sideways grin. "It's just you I'm worried about."

"You should worry about me, because I'm going to win the bet." With that, we went off and played more games.

_/_

"33, 34, 35, and 36!" Austin counted, as we sat at one of the tables near the Ferris wheel. "Beat that!"

It's been an hour since we made the bet, and so far, Austin is winning. But not for long. He may have larger stuffed animals, but that's not how we were going to decide the bet.

"Cocky huh?" I mused, a sneer playing at the edge of my lips. "You're so confident you're going to win, am I right?"

"Duh! I have eight bags of stuffed animals, while you have five. I won already, just admit it." Austin leaned back, crossing his arms over his chest confidently.

"That's because your stuffed animals are huge! You needed big bags just to carry them all here." I reminded, pointing to a gargantuan, green frog as an example. "Now, while you went for the mega prizes, I went for the grand prizes."

I pushed all of Austin's prizes off the table to make room for my prizes. I spilled all the contents of the bags onto the table, making sure none of them fell off. I smirked when I saw the look on Austin's face. His mouth was wide open and his eyes almost bulged out of his skull. My pile of prizes had at least fifty stuffed animals stacked on the table.

"We said the one who has the most stuffed animals wins the bet. And it looks like, that's me." It was my turn to lean back confidently. "So what song are you going to sing?"

"Damn it." He cursed under his breath, getting up from the table. "Don't get too cocky!" He called over his shoulder as he walked to the stage.

I giggled, putting back all the prizes into the bags. I also picked up Austin's off the floor and set all the bags onto of the table. When I looked back at him, I saw him talking to the band on stage.

Of course they were all star-struck, because Austin had taken off his hoodie and sunglasses. I watched as the band ran up on stage and took their places at their instruments. Austin looked back at me, glaring at bit. I giggled and did the 'Go on' hand motion. He unzipped his hoodie, pulling it off and setting it off to the side. I wondered why, but the sound of someone tapping a microphone cut me off.

"Hello everybody!" One of the band members greeted, catching everybody's attention. "Please make some noise for the Austin Moon!"

At the mention of Austin's name, all the girls on the pier rushed around the stage. I sat back and watched from where I was sitting, enjoying the view without having to be pushed and shoved by screaming fan girls. I leaned forward on the table, propping my elbow to rest my chin on my palm.

Austin walked onto the stage without his hoodie, but he was wearing a different t-shirt. The shirt said 'I Love Miami' on it, and I wondered why he was wearing it. I shook my head; I'll ask him later.

He took the microphone from the band member, before he brought it to his mouth. "Hey Miami! How are you all doing tonight?" The crowd cheered, which made him smile. "Glad to see you're enjoying the carnival. Well I'm going to be honest guys, made a bet and I lost so that's why I'm up here." He quickly met my gaze then turned back to the crowd before they turned in my direction. "But, I hope you'll all enjoy the show anyways."

Austin turned back to the band, talking to them briefly before he turned back to the crowd. The band began playing, and Austin stood at the very edge of the stage. He held the microphone to his lips, closing his eyes for a moment.

When he opened them back up, something changed in him. I watched as the Austin on stage began to sing with a passion I had never seen before. He met my gaze while singing the first verse. **(*)**

_Cold as ice_

_And more bitter than a December_

_Winter night_

_That's how I treated you_

_And I know that I_

_I sometimes tend to lose my temper_

_And I cross the line_

_Yeah that's the truth_

He turned back to the crowd, doing a couple of swift and expert dance moves before continuing to sing. He once again met my gaze, which made my cheeks grow hot.

_I know it gets hard sometimes_

_But I could never_

_Leave your side_

_No matter what I say_

In the next instant, time seemed to slow down. That's when I saw it. I saw the fire in his eyes. There was a deep connection to him and music, and it mesmerized me. It captured me, ensnaring me in Austin's passion for music. I watched, amazed by Austin and the song.

_Cause if I wanted to go I would have gone by now,_

_But I really need you near me to_

_Keep my mind off the edge_

_If I wanted to leave I would have left by now_

_But you're the only one that knows me_

_Better than I know myself_

Austin closed his eyes, leaning forward so he could reach that long note. He placed a hand on his chest, gripping onto edge of his shirt. When he opened his eyes again, they locked onto me. I shuddered, feeling heat course through my veins. What was he doing to me?

_All along_

_I tried to pretend it didn't matter_

_If I was alone_

_But deep down I know_

_If you were gone_

_For even a day I wouldn't know which way to turn_

_Cause I'm lost without you_

My stomach fluttered, twisting itself into knots. The beat of the music buzzed though me, hypnotizing me. Our gazes held for another moment, before he turned back to the crowd and sang the chorus once again.

I sat there, enchanted by the way he sang and danced. Everything Austin did, from the simplest dance move to the shortest note, caught my attention. It was hard not to, because the fire in his eyes is what made you pay attention. There was no way you could look away, because his energy caused you to look at him. Like he was doing to me now.

The music began to slow down, and so did Austin. He took slow, steady steps towards the edge of the stage. He stopped at the end before turning to me. When our gazes locked again, it made my pulse jump. My heart began pounding against my ribcage as warmth radiated in my belly.

_I get kind of dark_

_Let it go too far_

_I can be obnoxious at times_

_But try and see my heart_

_Cause I need you now_

_So don't let me down_

_You're the only thing in this world_

_I would die without_

The next instant, time sped up. Then, I just sat there, dazed. I brought my hand to my chest, shocked by the erratic speed my heart was beating was at. I was suddenly really hot, so I got up to go buy a water bottle. I grabbed the bags and took them with me.

I didn't go back to the table, instead, I headed to the bench I supposed to sing at. I sat there, taking small sips from the bottle. What just happened?

Why was my heart beating so fast? Why did the butterflies in my stomach not go away? Why did I feel so warm? What did Austin do to me?

* * *

_~Austin's P.O.V.~_

_~/~_

When the song ended, the crowd cheered. I smiled, breathless from singing. I looked in the direction of the table where Ally was at, but she was gone. My heart instantly dropped, but I knew she couldn't have left. I had to go look for her.

I turned back to the crowd thanking them. I knew ahead of time trying to leave would be difficult, so that's why I planned my escape carefully. I pulled off my 'I Love Miami' t-shirt, and tossed it into the crowd. Then, I dashed off stage and grabbed my stuff. I ran behind the nearest booth, pulling my shirt and hoodie back on. I yanked on my hood and put on my sunglasses.

I waited to get my breath back before I went out in public again. I made sure no one saw me, before I walked away from my hiding place. I didn't have to walk far, before I spotted Ally. She sat on the bench she was supposed to sing at if she lost the bet. She looked down at her hands, and seemed almost lost in thought.

I debated whether to scare her, but I didn't. So instead, I strolled over to the nearest food stand, and bought some cotton candy. I walked back to where Ally was sitting and plopped down right next to her. She jumped, and I laughed.

"Calm down, it's just me. I brought you some cotton candy." I smiled, offering her the stick of blue fluff.

"Thanks." She smiled back, taking the treat with trembling hands.

"Are you okay?" I asked, worried for her. "Is something wrong?"

"No, I'm just a bit shaken up. You scared me." She admitted softly.

There was a moment of silence between us, which was leaning towards the side of 'Awkward Silence' instead of 'Comfortable Silence'. I didn't like the 'Awkward Silence' so I decided to break it.

"So how's the candy?" I question, seeing that she's made a big dent in it already.

"It's good, want some?" She asked, holding it up for me.

I leaned in and ripped some off with my mouth. I gave her thumbs up when I saw it really was tasty. I noticed her cheeks were red, and she just went back to eating the candy.

"Hey Austin, can we go somewhere really quickly?" Ally asked, staring down at the candy.

"Sure, just lead the way." I smiled, trying to lighten the mood.

We got up, and I followed Ally. We walked towards the end of the pier, away from the carnival. Ally stopped in from of a tiny thrift store called Vintage Treasures. Ally pushed open the door, and I followed her.

"Ms. Jay! Are you in here?" Ally called out, walking around some statues and other interesting stuff.

"Back here Ally! I'm making some tea!" A voice called from the back off the store.

Ally headed towards the direction of the voice, and I followed like an obedient puppy. We found an elderly woman pouring herself a cup of tea as she sat on an antique, velvet couch.

"Hey Ms. Jay." Ally smiled, giving the woman a hug.

"Hello dear." She smiled back, hugging Ally in return. "And who is this young fellow?"

"This is Austin, Austin this is my friend, Ms. Jay." Ally took a seat on the couch next to her, setting down the bags of stuffed toys.

"Hello." I greeted, extending my hand. "It's nice to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine." Ms. Jay smiled, shaking my hand in return. "So what brings you two to the store on a Friday night?"

"Well, Austin and I made a bet, to see who was better at the carnival games." Ally explained as I took a seat in a chair next to the couch. "And we determined the bet by who won the most stuffed animals."

"Ally won." I muttered, pouting slightly.

"Yeah, and now we have all these stuffed animals we don't need." I gestured to the thirteen bags full of toys.

"Well, maybe not all of them." I added, eyeing the yellow monkey sticking out of one of the bags. Ally saw me and giggled. She grabbed the monkey and tossed it to me. "Thanks."

"No problem." She smiled, before turning back to Ms. Jay. "I know that you volunteer at the Orphanage so I wanted to come give you these toys to give to them."

"Oh my! They would love these toys, thank you so much Ally." She smiled. "And you too Austin. You just made my day, thank you."

"You're welcome." Ally and I said at the same time.

We spent another thirty minutes talking with Ms. Jay, who was awesome if I may add, before we got up to leave.

As we were leaving I saw Ally looking at something. I followed the direction of her gaze and saw what she was staring at. She dug around in her skirt pocket, pulling out a couple of dollar bills. She muttered under her breath, shoving the money back into her pocket. She kept walking and I followed her.

"Uh, I think I forgot my phone." I said abruptly, once we were outside. "I'm going to go back, wait here."

"Okay." Ally replied before I turned and re-entered the store.

I ran to the back where Ms. Jay was sitting, breathless. She looked at me confused, but I just held up my hand so she could give me a minute.

"I need to buy something from you." I explained when I got my breath back.

"Sure, what would you like to buy?" She asked, getting off the couch. "What treasure has caught your eye?"

I smiled, knowing that it didn't catch my eye. It was what caught Ally's eye, and I wanted to get it for her.

* * *

**2nd Author's Note:** I know the majority vote of the poll was 'Beautiful Soul' by Jesse MacCartney, but I got an awesome review with the song 'Better than I Know Myself' by Adam Lambert suggested to me. When I heard the song and the lyrics, I decided to use it because it fit with the situation between Austin and Ally. But, thank you to everyone who voted and I'm so thankful and glad you all did. Stay epic guys!

Let's try for 17 reviews? I don't know if it can be accomplished, but I really do hope it can be. So pretty please, with Ross Lynch on top, review :D

**Reminder!: **_Make sure to check out _Through the Seasons.

***Don't own the song.**

**Thanks for reading!**

_~Hannah V._


	20. Butterflies & Changes

**Standard Disclaimer Applies**

**1st Author's Note: **Hey guys! Is anybody out there? Cause it seems that some people have been gone lately... Or maybe that's just me. Oh well.

So, I saw the new commercial for Austin & Ally, and I totally fan-girled!** ALLY LIKES AUSTIN! AHHHHH!** I was flipping out! Like full on fan-girling, to the pint were I was forced to go to my room. Yes, I can't wait to see that new episode!

Aside from that, here is Ch. 20. Only 10 chapters or so until the story is over... Man, does it feel like time went by fast. I'm just very glad and grateful I have so many awesome reviewers and followers. Thank you so much for your support! Hope you enjoy this next chapter!

**Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 20: Butterflies & Change**

_~Ally's P.O.V.~_

_~/~_

The drive home was well, filled with…laughter. Austin is unexpectedly funny. There wasn't a time where I _didn't_ almost die of laughter.

Through the whole ride, the butterflies wouldn't leave my stomach. Every time Austin flashed me a goofy grin or a smug smirk, it made the fire in the pit of my belly go berserk. My cheeks were hot the entire time, and the knots in my stomach seemed to grow. What was going on?

_/_

When Austin pulled up to my house, the mood changed. We went from this fun and serious atmosphere, to this serious one. Both of us knew the situation between us, and that seemed to bring us back to reality. Then, we sat there in a moment of awkward silence.

After a minute or two, I couldn't take it. I decided to swallow my pride and tell Austin the truth. First, I had to admit it to myself; I had fun with Austin.

"Thanks for tonight." I said with a bit of struggling. I had to force the words out, since I knew my stubbornness was trying to get the best of me. "I had fun, and you really aren't that bad of a guy."

"Thanks, I had fun too." He replied, giving me his boyish smile. At that moment, my heart melted. The fire in my belly exploded, causing heat to consume me. My whole body went warm, forcing a blush to make its way into my cheeks.

"Well, I guess this is good night?" I replied hurriedly. "Um…so see you at school Monday?"

"Uh, I actually have a concert in Tampa and Orlando this week, so I won't be back until Thursday." Austin answered with a sad tone, avoiding my gaze. "But, I'll walk you to your door. If that's alright with you?" He added the last part hastily, a worried expression suddenly on his face.

"It's no problem at all." I laughed, trying to ease the mood.

Austin smiled excitedly, getting out of the car to jog over to my door. He held it open for me, and I muttered a small _'Thank you'_ as he did. He shut the door behind me, matching my stride as we made our way to my front door. I stopped right in front, turning around to face him.

"Thanks again, I really did have a nice time." I began, giving him a warm smile. "You _are_ a nice guy Austin. I have no doubt about it anymore."

"Thank you." He smiled, before we got quiet again. "So good night I guess."

I nodded, watching as he turned to leave. Then that's when it hit me. A wave of emotions rushed over me, flooding every pore in my body.

I didn't want to see him leave; I didn't want to let him go. My heart and chest compressed tightly, like they were being squeezed. The fire in me flared up, making my heart rate quicken. Adrenaline shot through me, and I acted without thinking.

"Austin, wait!" I called, grabbing his arm to turn to me as he walked down the porch. He turned to look at me, eyes filled with worry and bit of shock.

"What's wrong Ally?" He asked, turning to face me.

I took a step back, swallowing nervously. I opened my mouth to speak but the words refused to leave my mouth. I tried to explain to him that I didn't want him to go, that I didn't want to see him leave like this. It felt weird letting him go how he was, like he was leaving without…something. I didn't know what it was, and I was trying to explain that to him.

"What is it Ally?" He questioned, his eyes filled with more worry now.

"I- I- uh…um I-" I stuttered and fumbled with my words, trying to stop tripping over my tongue.

"What's wrong?" Austin took a step towards me, bending down to meet me at eye level. His dark, russet eyes locked onto mine, his golden hair falling over his eyes a bit.

My breath hitched, and I swallowed again. Have his eyes always looked that amazing? Has his hair always been that sunny and flopped just the right way?

I took another step back, trying to compose myself. I was getting so flustered; I almost forgot how to breathe. I inhaled a broken breath, trying to satisfy the ache for oxygen in my lungs. I had to get this off my chest.

"I don't want you to leave." I muttered, though it almost came out as a whisper.

"What?" Austin blinked, confused, leaning in as if he hadn't heard correctly. "Can you say it again? Just so I know I wasn't hearing things."

"I don't want you to leave." I repeated, a little louder that before. "I don't want to see you leave."

"Why?" He breathed, stepping into me. The butterflies in my stomach began to grow out of control as I felt my body temperature rise. The beat of my heart sped up, causing my pulse to flutter. I sucked in a staggered breath, afraid that my heart was going to pop out of my chest.

"I don't know." I answered, and it was completely honest. I wasn't sure why I was doing what I was doing now, but I just…_had_ to. "If you go, I feel that you're going to leave incomplete. You know?"

Austin just stared into my eyes, and I knew he was looking for something. I did the same to him, searching for a sign. I needed something that would explain to me about what I was doing. But, I couldn't grasp an answer, so instead, I found myself following my instincts.

As we stood there, gazes locked onto the others, something changed. The air around us shifted, and Austin began to lean in. He kept his eyes on me, and I watched as he neared closer.

"A- Austin." I mumbled, suddenly realizing what was happening. But, I didn't pull away.

"Ssh, I want to try something." He leaned in closer, but he kept some distance between us.

Our eyes stayed open, as he gently brushed his lips against mine. It was a feather-light touch and that's all. It's no more than the brush of lips. Even as his mouth cautiously grazed mine, electricity pulsed through me. Though, this shock was more sated. It wasn't the over-whelming passion and hunger from our previous kisses. It was more like, the fire of curious tasting.

Austin pulled back in the next instant, leaving warmth to linger on the soft skin of my mouth. I watched his eyes, a sudden spark appearing in them. We were only a mere inches away from each other, chests almost touching. I could feel Austin's hot, haggard breath wash over me, engulfing me. Then, we stood there, just staring.

"Ally, if at any moment you want me to stop, I'll stop. Okay?" His expression turned serious, yet gentle at the same time. I didn't know what he was talking about, but I nodded anyway.

In the next instant, Austin cupped my cheek while his other hand rested on my hip. He tugged me to him smoothly, leaving no space between us. His thumb trailed over my cheekbone, as he stared into my eyes. My arms involuntarily rested themselves around his neck, pulling him closer a bit.

Our lips grew closer and closer, slowly but surely. Then, when they finally touched, I melted. The kiss was tender and warm, nothing like I've ever experienced before. Our lips moved slowly, cautious and sweet. It was as if this was new to us, and we were just exploring to get the feel of what we were supposed to be doing.

Soon, the kissed depend slightly. There was the brushing of tongues, but nothing more than that. The kiss didn't get out of hand or escalate; it stayed as it was. I moaned slightly, feeling my knees begin to go weak. Austin's hand on my cheek, trailed down to my other hip, holding me steady. I was grateful, because the kiss was numbing my mind.

I was losing myself, lost in the warmth that radiated around us. I leaned my head back, a bit more bold to taste more of- of…whatever this was. It drew me to it, compelling me to stay within its grasp. Why were these butterflies in my stomach?

* * *

_~Austin's P.O.V.~_

_~/~_

Heat. It surged through me, trampling over my insides. It ignited my blood, searing my nerves, and burning my senses. All I could feel was Ally. That's all I could focus on.

The kiss wasn't like anything I've ever experienced, it was…amazing. It wasn't maddening or forceful, yet it was placid and addicting. I could feel it. I could feel its warmth, its passion, its meaning. There was so much more to it and I couldn't describe it. I couldn't seem to keep my focus.

When I pulled away, it was because I needed air. I rested my forehead on hers, my eyes staring into her gorgeous, quiet ones. There was a soft glow to them, making them seem almost like melted amber. They really were beautiful.

"Wow…" Ally whispered, as her hands slid down to my chest. "That was…"

"Amazing? Mind-blowing? Fantastic? You take your pick." I finished for her, a goofy grin tugging at my lips.

"All of the above." Ally agreed, nodding her head slightly. "Where did that come from?"

"I dunno." I shrugged my shoulders, bringing my hand up to fiddle with the curls of her hair. "It just…happened."

"Ally!" A small voice squealed, causing Ally and I jump and to pull away abruptly.

We turned to see Jennie standing in the doorway, ready to pounce on her. She ran up to Ally, clinging onto her leg.

"What took you so long?" She pouted, looking up at her cousin. "I was getting worried."

"I'm sorry, Jennie-bear. I promise it won't happen again." Ally smiled, bending down to scoop her up. "I'm sorry Austin, but I have to go."

"It's no problem." I smiled, shoving my hands in my pockets. "Good night Ally." I leaned down, and planted a quick kiss on Jennie's forehead. "And good night to you too Jennie, my number one fan."

Jennie seemed like she was going to explode with happiness, but luckily she didn't. She just waved good-bye to me, obviously star-struck. I chuckled before kissing Ally on the cheek, which instantly turned red when I pulled away.

I said good night once again before heading over to my car. Ally and Jennie saw me off as I back out of the driveway. They waved good-bye and so did I; I was going to have good dreams tonight.

_/_

As I got out of the elevator, I noticed three tall, buff dudes carrying cardboard boxes. They let me get out of the elevator before they went in and occupied the entire space. The doors closed and I turned to see my penthouse door open. Piles of cardboard boxes stood outside, which made me freak out a bit.

I rushed to my home, worry and confusion washing over me. I stopped in the doorway, almost running into Kira. She had two boxes in her hand, and I stepped out of her way.

"Kira, what's going on?" I asked her as she went back inside to get more boxes. "What are all these boxes?"

"I'm moving out, my dad misses me at home." Kira answered, marching back out the door.

"Really? And he wants you home right this instant?" I questioned, still confused but less worried.

"Yep, and I miss home, so I hope you won't mind me moving out." She replied with apologetic eyes.

"It's no problem, but I just wished you'd given me a warning." I helped her carry out some more boxes, before the movers came back. "Are you still going to be going to Marino?"

"Only for the rest of the week, after that, I'm going with you and dad on tour." She explained as I helped her carry more boxes to the elevator. "Thanks for helping out."

"It's no biggie." I shrugged, handing her the box.

Kira looked me up and down once, before just staring at me. I suddenly felt uncomfortable under her gaze, and I shifted nervously.

"What?" I questioned, unable to take her silence much longer. "Is there something on my face?"

"No it's just…you've changed." She answered simply, examining me again.

"What? No I haven't." The denial in my voice was too obvious, and I wondered why I was trying to hide it anyways.

"Yes, you have. Normally, you wouldn't care if I was moving out, and you _definitely_ wouldn't help carry these boxes." She shook a box for emphasis.

"Does everyone really think I'm that much of an ass?" I huffed, pouting slightly. "I'm not always a jerk you know?"

"I know, but I haven't seen you…like this for a long time." Kira's tone suddenly got quieter and serious.

We both knew what she was talking about, and the memory would never leave our minds. She was there when the incident happened. Kira was there for me when I was hurting and when I went through my dark times. She had helped me through the time, and in the process, I became a different person. And she did too, for my sake.

But now, it seemed that things were changing. She seemed different too, in some way, somehow. I couldn't put my finger on it, but I knew something changed for her.

"You've changed too." I added, trying to change the subject. "Has anything good happened to you recently?"

"Maybe…I dunno." She shrugged, her cheeks darkening as she blushed. "It's complicated. I'm still trying to think things through. But, I'll talk to you later; my dad's waiting for me at home. Bye Austin."

"Later Kira." I smiled before turning back and walking to my penthouse.

When I walked in, nothing seemed to change. Except that Kira's stuff wasn't here anymore and she was gone. I wasn't sad or anything, I just wasn't used to being alone. For the past three years, I've always had Kira by my side. Now, I saw the house seemed different. It seemed empty.

I walked over to the couch, stretching out on it. The house was quiet, and I could hear the cars on the street. Somehow, the sound of the city was…peaceful. My eyelids turned heavy and began to close. I instantly fell asleep, lulled by the noise of the world outside my front door.

* * *

**2nd Author's Note:** So how about it guys? Can I count on 15 reviews? If so, then please spam my inbox with alerts from Fan Fiction! If not, then I will be forced to accept the fact everyone has better things to do than spam my inbox...

**Reminder!: **_Make sure to check out _Through the Seasons.

**Thanks for reading!**

_~Hannah V._


	21. Trish, Dez, & Ally

**Standard Disclaimer Applies**

**1st Author's Note: **Thanks for the reviews, faves, and follows guys! They all made my day and I'm happy you all are still supporting the story! I wanted to make a couple special shout outs to **OfFiCiAl InSpIrAtIoN** and **tlkin2much**! Thanks for your reviews and support! You both made my day!

**Dedication to All My Readers!**

_Thank you guys** so much** for all the support you have given me. I'm very happy to have amazing people who like my story. I'm glad to have reached the 200 review mark and I hope you guys will continue to like the story as it progresses. I'm very thankful to have you guys, so thank you for all you've done. Hope you like the next chapter!_

__**Quick Responds**

**To Shana: **Thanks for the awesome review! I look forward to reading your reviews because they make my day :D

**To a Curious Guest:** To answer your question, guest reviews are moderated by the author of the story. (Ex. I moderate my own stories) Meaning they get to chose which guest reviews are posted in the reviews or not. Hope that answers your question ;)

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 21: Trish, Dez, & Ally**

_~Ally's P.O.V.~_

_~/~_

It's been three days. Three days since the…the kiss. I decided it was best not to dwell on the matter for too long, so I pushed it out of my mind.

It's Monday, which means a brand new week of school. I dreaded getting up this morning, because I was so damn tired. I spent all yesterday cleaning the house and Sonic Boom because my dad was _supposed_ to be coming home tomorrow. But guess what? He's going to yet, _another_ convention. In Chicago!

This time he's only going to be gone for a week, but that wasn't it. I've been running the store by myself for almost a month now, and he's keeping Aunt Lisa away from my Uncle James. The man hasn't seen his wife and daughter for a month and he must be missing them. Sometimes, my dad was a little inconsiderate.

"Ally!" Trish's voice broke me out of my train of thought. I spilled my water bottle all over my math notebook and I swore under my breath.

I yanked my head up, glaring at the Latina as she scurried over to the table I was sitting at. I grabbed my notebook and shook the water from it. She sat down on the bench next to me, setting down her lunch tray frantically. I threw the book down on the table, frustrated and agitated obviously, before turning to Trish.

"Ally, what do I do?" She asked, grabbing me by the arms and shaking me violently. "I mean, I've never been in this situation before and I don't know what to do!"

"What. Is. It. Trish?" I question, each word coming out separately as she I was shaken.

"Dez told me he loves me!" She whispered rather loudly. Luckily, she let go of my arms so I was able to answer her properly.

"Really? He did?" I questioned excitedly. "That's so sweet! What did you tell him?"

"I ran! I was too embarrassed and happy and confused and scared, and, and…I didn't know what to do!" She buried her head in her hands, trying to hide the red blush that creeped into her cheeks. "What do I do? He's got me all flustered. And he's my mortal enemy! How do I deal with this?"

"Easy." I put a hand on her shoulder, speaking to her calmly and gently. She was freaking out and she needed to relax. "Now, what do you feel?"

"What do you mean what do I feel?" She huffed, sitting up and crossing her arms over her chest. "I need an answer Ally because I'm flipping out!"

"Calm down Trish." I ordered, in a serious and in-charge tone. "Just breathe and relax."

Trish groaned, but did what I said. She stopped talking and sucked in a deep breath. She let it out in an annoyed huff but didn't speak.

"Okay, now, what do you feel?" I repeated the question, wanting to know what she really felt. "What is the one emotion that you feel most right now?"

"I dunno…" She mumbled, looking down at her hands. Man, Trish was having a crisis because she was never, and I mean _never_, like this. She wasn't normally a quiet person or shy with her feelings at all, but when she was, she didn't know how to deal with them. That's why I'm her best friend.

"Do you love him back?" I asked simply, with gentleness and care.

Trish looked at me, brown eyes wide. That's when I saw it, she did love him! Even if she was having a hard time admitting it and I knew she felt the same way for him. I placed a hand on her shoulder, giving her a reassuring squeeze.

"It's okay. You can't help love. You either go with it, or let it go." I explained which I learned from romance novels. "But remember, we only get one chance at love."

"What about you Ally?" She questioned, arching her brow questioningly at me. "Has love knocked on your door yet? Because it seems that things between you and Dallas are getting kind of serious."

I blinked, realizing something. Dallas was my boyfriend, but did I love him? I mean, he made me laugh and always seemed to make me blush, but was that really something? He kisses never made sparks fly or butterflies flutter in my stomach. Why was that?

"No…love hasn't come knocking yet." I muttered, fiddling with the edges of my soaked notebook.

"Well what should I do?" Trish continued, trying to lighten the mood.

"Do you really want to know?" My eyes met hers, determined. She nodded with truthful and eager eyes. "I think you should tell Dez the truth. Either you love him, or you don't. That's for you to decide."

With that she stayed silent and I tried to dry off my notebook. I managed to get most of it dry when the bell rang. I sighed, packing up my things and picking up my trash. Trish and I threw away our lunch before we headed to class.

For some reason, school seemed…empty. Like there was something, no, someone missing. Obviously, that some was Austin. He was in Tampa, according to Jennie, and he wouldn't be back until Thursday. This made me a bit sad for some reason.

I shook my head; I shouldn't be thinking these things. How many times did I have to remind myself that Austin wasn't my boyfriend? And how many times did I need to get it through my head that my boyfriend was Dallas? It looked like it was going to take a while before it finally stuck in my brain.

"Hey Als, so what do you think?" Trish questioned, pulling me out of my train of thought.

"I'm sorry, can you repeat that." I apologized, turning to my friend. "What did you say?"

"I said that my parents will be gone this weekend and my cousins are staying over." Trish explained, as we entered our history class. "We're thinking of throwing a good old Hispanic party with lots of Latin music and dancing and food. What do you think?"

"Sounds fun, only you better be ready to have a cleaning crew on hand." I set my stuff down on my desk, sitting down in my seat. "Because you're going to have a huge mess. Your parties are always awesome."

"I know." She smirked, flipping her hair arrogantly. "Will you come if I do throw it?"

"Duh! Wouldn't miss it for the world." I smirked, leaning back in my chair. "Now all you have to do is invite Dez." I said that last part in a whisper so only she could hear it.

Trish gasped, her cheeks turning pink. She stared speaking in Spanish hurriedly, swatting me in the arm repeatedly. I laughed at her expression, though it was cut short when the teacher walked in. Trish left, taking her seat up front. I giggled, unable to suppress a grin from tugging at the corners of my lips. Oh how I was looking forward to this party.

* * *

_~Austin's P.O.V.~_

_~/~_

I panted wildly; sweat plastering my hair to my forehead. The sound of thousands of fans screaming my name was enough to keep me going however. A stagehand handed me a towel and water bottle as the others quickly helped the back-up dancers cool off. I chugged down my water bottle, wiping sweat off my face with the towel as I did.

Jerome walked up to me; he was sweating just as much as I was. I gave him a sideways, tired grin as I drank the last of my water. He did the same, wiping sweat off his brow with the back of his hand.

"Two more songs man, that's all we need." He reminded me, clapping me on my shoulder. "We can do this."

"Of course we can." I smirked cockily, wiping more sweat off my face with my towel. "We're unstoppable and it's almost time for the grand finale."

"Let's let them know that you're out for a billion hits." Jerome grinned smugly and I punched him in the arm teasingly. He just chuckled before walking away to change.

I went to my dressing room, getting ready for my wardrobe change. After a speedy change, I was good to go in three short minutes. I was ready to rock Tampa.

_/_

"Good night Tampa!" I shouted into the microphone as the song ended. The crowd cheered, causing me to smile. I loved my fans.

I headed backstage, letting out an exhausted sigh. I couldn't wait to get back to the hotel and get some sleep. My flight for Orlando left at eleven in the morning and I needed all the sleep I could get. That, and the sooner I get the concert in Orland over with, the sooner I get to see Ally again.

_/_

The limo pulled up to my apartment building, and I yawned. The flight was short, but I was _super_ tired. The concerts tired me out, and I was just happy to be home. I got out of the car, trudging up to my penthouse. When I got into the elevator, my phone rang.

I dug around in my pocket and fished it out. The caller idea read: Dez. I answered it, bringing the device up to my ear.

"Hey bud." I said, trying my best to suppress a yawn. "What's up?"

"Trish is my girlfriend!" He yelled into the phone, though it sounded more like a squeal.

"Whoa, congrats man." I smiled as the elevator doors opened again. "Happy to know you finally worked up the courage to tell her."

"Hey, it's more nerve-wracking than you thing!" He scoffed into the phone. "You should give it a try."

"Someday." I sighed as I walked into my penthouse. "I'll talk to you tomorrow at school. I'm tired now man."

"Okay. Oh!" Just as I was about to hang-up, I pulled the phone back to my ear. "Trish is having a party at her house tomorrow. Just wanted to let you know ahead of time."

"Alright, later Dez." With that, I hung up the phone. I made my way into my bedroom and flopped onto my bed.

The house was quiet and I could hear my breathing. It felt…different with the quiet. Like I was able to just sit there and think without being disturbed. I lived my life in the fast lane, but the quiet was a nice change to my life.

It let me have the freedom of doing whatever I wanted with it. Like now, I was going to use it to think. Think about the stuff that's happened in the past six weeks. A lot of things have happened since then. One such thing is that my world got flipped upside down.

Why? Well, because I guess, Ally came into it. Ever since that day in the cafeteria, I knew right then and there, that my life had changed. I didn't want to admit it and I ignored it for quite a long time. But now, since I've decided to get Ally to like me, I knew I had to admit it.

This was a big step for me, ever since that incident three years ago. I've always had a tendency to push people and things away to keep myself from getting hurt. I built up this wall to protect myself from words and actions of others, which made me a distant person. But, Ally pulled me out of that way of thinking. Something, many people have tried and none have accomplished. Until she came along.

* * *

**2nd Author's Note:** Austin's changing guys! And he's realizing the Ally is more special than he thinks she is! If you want to find out more, then review! The more reviews the quicker the update. Let's aim for 13! Because I know you guys can do it!

**Thanks for reading!**

_~Hannah V._


	22. Pieces & Break-Ups

**Standard Disclaimer Applies**

**1st Author's Note: **Hey guys! How are you guys doing? It's been what, two days since my last update? Well, I'm glad to tell you, that you all have earned another chapter! Heads up! Stuff happens which leads to more drama and possibly some smut! And the smut may or may not be very smutty. It all depends on how the creativity flow is doing. Hope you like the next chapter!

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 22: Pieces & Break-Ups**

_~Ally's P.O.V.~_

_~/~_

The cold wind ran up my arms, causing me to shiver. Goose bumps appeared on my flesh, my body quaking and trembling softly. My breath came out in short puffs of fog as I walked to school. It's an unnaturally cold day in October if I do say so myself.

I hugged my body, wishing I grabbed a warmer coat instead of my hoodie. I saw the school up ahead, which made me smile in gratefulness. I quickened my pace, taking long strides towards Marino.

I headed towards my locker, quickly turning the dial to stuff my books inside. I grinned in happiness when I saw my sweatshirt inside my locker. I pulled it out, peeling off my jacket to slip it on. The baggy article of clothing filled my body with warmth; I shuddered suddenly at the change in temperature.

Shutting my locker closed, I turned to see Trish and Dez walking up to me. I noticed they were holding hands, which made Trish's face turn a faint shade of pink. I stifled a giggle as a warm smile played at the edge of my lips.

"Hey guys," I smiled, slipping my hands into the front pocket of my sweatshirt, "How's it going?"

"Hey Ally." Dez smiled back cheerfully, his blue eyes seemingly brighter than usual. "Wonderful weather we're having."

"If by wonderful you mean cold, then yes it is wonderful." I reply sarcastically as I move around in my sweater for emphasis.

"Oh it's not that cold." Trish teased, playfully shoving my arm gently. "Anyway, I need your help setting up for the party tomorrow."

"Aye, aye Captain." I saluted her which caused her and Dez to roll their eyes. "What time do you want me to be there?"

"Seven and my cousins are going to help set up as well." I nodded in understanding. "Are you coming to the party with Dallas?"

"Uh…I dunno yet." I answered sheepishly, rubbing my upper arms wearily. Honestly, I haven't spoken to him since I cancel our date on Friday. And that's really weird, considering we usually text each other every night, which we haven't been doing recently. "Let me get back to you on that."

"Alright, just remember to text me if something comes up." With that, Trish and Dez left. I didn't mind, considering their relationship is new and I didn't want to get in their way.

Then, it hit me. Austin's at school today; man, I never thought I would miss him. I actually found that…odd. It wasn't necessarily a bad odd, but it's not a good odd either. I shook my head, releasing the thought. I decided to go welcome him back, so I headed toward his locker.

As I rounded the corner, I bumped into somebody. And that somebody, was my boyfriend. Dallas looked startled, but calmed down when he saw it was me.

"Hey Ally," He smiled like he usually did. "I was looking for you."

"Hey Dallas, and I was actually going to talk to you later." I admitted, running my hand through my hair casually. " But, here you are now."

"Here I am, so what's up?" He nonchalantly leaned against the lockers.

"Um, you've heard about Trish's party right?" I question shyly.

"Yep." He popped the 'p' at the end a goofy grin curving at his lips.

"Well…are…we…going…together?" I said each word slower and quieter than the word before it. I swallowed nervously, feeling somewhat uncomfortable all of a sudden.

His smile faded and he stood up straight. It's then and there when it clicked inside of me. Dallas isn't the last puzzle piece. I've known this for a long time, but now, it finally became clear to me. My moment of realization finally came to me.

"Ally, I think we need to talk." He sighed, taking my hands in his own. "This is going to be really hard for me to say, but I think it's the best for both of us."

"We should break up." I finish for him. "Listen Dallas, let's not do the whole _'It's not you it's me'_ crap and agree it's both of us."

He sighed, but nodded. "Ally, it's so much fun hanging out with you. And I had great times, but…"

"We should just stay friends." I finished again, nodding in understanding. "I know what you mean, and I had fun times too. I'm sorry Dallas, but you weren't the puzzle piece."

He gave me a confused look, but a goofy grin. "Puzzle piece?"

I laughed and so did he. "Yeah…it's a long story. I'm going to spare you the details, but I hope we can hang out sometimes. You know, friends?" I pull my hands away and stretch one out. I give him a warm smile in reassurance.

"Definitely." He agreed, smiling back and shaking my hand. "Man that was easier than I thought."

"People make such a big deal about break ups." I grinned cheerfully at him. "But, I'm glad it was mutual."

"What do you mean by mutual?" I rolled my eyes; boys are so dense sometimes.

"You found her didn't you? Your missing puzzle piece." Dallas's cheeks darkened, but I knew I hit the nail on the head. "Don't lie to me, because with all the love going around, I can consider myself a Love Doctor."

"Thanks Ally, you're the best." Dallas kissed my temple for the last time before saying good-bye and walking away.

I waved god-bye back, smiling as I did. I wasn't sad or anything, nor was I happy. I'm glad he understood, and I hope he completes his puzzle. Now, off I go to welcome home Austin.

I made my way to his locker, humming happily to some random song that popped into my head. Okay I lied, I'm a bit happy even though I just broke up with my boyfriend. Call me whatever names you'd like, but I don't care. We're all different, and we both realized we we're the last piece to complete our puzzles.

When I rounded the corner, I froze in my tracks. My entire body stopped completely, and suddenly, the world felt colder. There he was, and there she was; Austin and Kira stood there, sucking face. Or kissing if you want to use the correct term for it.

My blood turned cold as a stabbing pain ripped through my heart. My brain couldn't process what my heart was feeling, and neither could I. Pivoting on my heel, I walk away. I walk away and don't look back.

I head to the table under the magnolia tree near the football field. I sit down, hot tears streaming down my cheeks. I cautiously touch my cheek; my hand comes back wet. I laugh darkly at my wet hand, wiping it on my pants.

Why am I crying? There's no reason to cry over Austin, yet I'm doing it anyways? I wipe away the rest of my tears, forcing myself to stop.

What are these feelings? Why is there pain in my chest? Why do I suddenly envy Kira? When will I ever get answers to these questions?

* * *

_~Austin's P.O.V.~_

_~/~_

My alarm clock went off, causing me to fall out of my bed. I landed on the floor with a loud _THUMP_, hitting my head as I did. I groaned in pain, sitting up cautiously. I rubbed the back off my head, climbing back on to my bed. I yanked my phone off my nightstand, turning off the alarm. What a great way to start the day; note the sarcasm.

I looked at the time: _7:10 a.m._ I sighed, raking a hand through my hair. I got off my bed, heading towards the shower to get ready for school. When I was done getting ready, I grabbed my backpack and headed out the door.

I found the limo already waiting outside, along with my bodyguards. I rolled my eyes; I told Starr I didn't need them. I decided it was best to put up with them for now, but once I got to school, the bodyguards would have to go.

_/_

I made my way to my locker, putting in the books I didn't need and taking out the ones I did. I stopped abruptly, and just stared at it.

Funny how many times I've opened my locker and not once have I stopped to look at it. I smiled sadly; I was only going to be here at Marino for a few more days before my tour. Time flew by fast.

"Austin." A voice called behind me. I looked up to see Kira walking towards me, a solemn look on her face.

"Hey." I replied simply, closing my locker and setting my bag down on the ground.

"What are we?" She asked, deep dark eyes clear with confusion.

"What do you mean?" I questioned, confused as well.

"Let's face it Austin." She sighed, shaking her head. "We're not really dating or boyfriend and girlfriend. That was just for publicity and the other stuff was just for the hell of it."

"Your taking about us, right?" I pointed a finger back and forth between us. She nodded and I instantly knew what she was going at.

I rubbed the back of my neck unconsciously; what were we? Kira and I had a history together. She's the one who stood by me when I was hurt, but I knew she did it because she was my friend. There's nothing more than that between us, other than some sexual frustration. But we didn't need that anymore.

"What do you want to do?" I asked quietly, not knowing if she heard me or not.

"Can we try something?" She bit her lips hesitantly; she looked nervous. I nodded in agreement anyways.

Kira leaned in and kissed me. It's just a kiss and it most definitely isn't like the kisses I've shared with Ally. There was no sparks or electricity at all. Then, Kira pulled away and so did I.

"Nothing." She said simply, running a hand through her ebony curls.

"Nothing." I agreed, shaking my head sadly. "So what does this mean?"

"We both know what it means." Kira looked at me sadly, and it's a bit painful. She's my friend, and it hurts to see her sad.

"I know Kira." I muttered, looking away from her. "I know."

"Let's face it Austin, this was bound to happen." She put a hand on my arm, causing me to look at her. "We're friends first before anything, right?"

"Right." I nodded firmly for emphasis. "Our friendship comes first, because we've been through a lot."

"Yes, and that doesn't mean we still won't be friends. We'll always be there for each other no matter what, right?" She gave me a warm smile, and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Right?" I pulled her in for a hug, rubbing her upper back gently. "Thanks for everything Ki. You've been by my side for the past three years, protecting the hole in my chest." I let her go, still smiling. "I think I can take it from here."

Kira's smile broadened, and she talked me in another hug. She squeezed the air out of my lungs, which made me cough. "You're back! Now who's this lucky lady?" She pulled away, but clamped onto my upper arms.

"What lady?" I arched my eyebrows, bewildered. "What do you mean I'm back?"

"Austin, I haven't seen that smile in three years. The only way that smile could have come back, is if a girl brought _you_ back." Kira poked me in my chest, over my heart. "And I mean the you that bitch stomped all over."

"That me is gone Kira." My tone got serious and quieter.

Kira sighed, cupping my cheek with her hand. "No he's not."

With that, the school bell rang, pulling us out of our conversation. I picked up my bag, slinging it over my shoulder. Kira and I headed to class, not once uttering a word after that.

The me from three years ago is gone. I knew that for sure, because that same day my heart was broken, so was he. I knew that there was no way he could be put back together. Or was there?

* * *

**2nd Author's Note: **Yes! Both Austin and Ally are now officially, SINGLE! But because of it, stuff will go down and steamy scenes appear. If you want to find out more, then...REVIEW PLEASE?! 17 reviews so we' can get to the steamy scenes quickly!

**Thanks for reading!**

_~Hannah V._


	23. More Parties & Cousins

**Standard Disclaimer Applies**

**1st Author's Note: **Hiya guys! Well, I'm sick and a bit under the weather. So I stayed home from school today and I was alone since my dad was working and my mom had school. So, I had free time to write another chapter! So here it is! Also, THANKS FOR THE 27 REVIEWS! I really appreciate them and would be ever so grateful if you could keep them up!

**[Chita is pronounce Chi-tah.]**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 23: More Parties & Cousins**

_~Ally's P.O.V.~_

_~/~_

I got to Trish's house an hour before I'm supposed to. I told my aunt Lisa about Trish's party and explained to her I would be staying at her house once it was over. She surprisingly agreed to let me go, and didn't even ask questions. I made a mental note to thank her again later.

When I knocked on the door of Trish's house, her cousin Chita answered the door. Chita had the same wild hair as Trish, but her eyes were dark green. Though, that was the only difference about them. That, and their age; Chita is twenty-three years old.

"Ally, it's so good to see you!" Chita smiled, pulling me inside by giving me a hug.

"Hey Chita, it's great to see you too." I smiled back, pulling away from her death-grip. "Where are Rico, Pablo, Miguel, and Santiago?" I questioned, referring to her brothers.

"Miguel and Santiago are setting up the living room and Rico and Pablo are probably trying to figure out a way to get alcohol into the house." Chita shook her head disapprovingly. "I'm in charge while our parents and Trish's are away. If I find out they snuck in the alcohol, then I'm going to skin them."

I laughed and so did she. We headed to the kitchen; Trish and Dez sat on at the bar, talking. They looked caught up in a conversation, until Dez noticed Chita and I walk in.

"Hey Ally!" Dez cheered, waving cheerfully. "You're early."

"The early bird catches the worm." I grinned cheekily. "So what do you need me to do first Trish?"

"Hey Als, I need you to make a playlist for the party. We're on a budget today, and we didn't have enough for the DJ." Trish explained, eyeing Chita as she did.

"What? Blame Rico, he spent half out money on too many snacks." Chita huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. "Most teenagers these days only party to get drunk and get laid."

"Oh yeah?" Trish crossed her arms over her chest challengingly. "What about you Chita? What did you do at parties?"

"Dance, socialize, not get drunk, and not get laid." She raised her eyebrow, smirking a bit.

"Rico! Santiago!" Trish called, her eyes never leaving Chita's.

Rico and Santiago came into the room. Both had tuffs of curly black hair, yet Rico had brown eyes while Santiago shared Chita's green. Rico's twenty-one while Santiago is twenty-two; while I'm on the matter, Pablo is twenty and Miguel is nineteen.

"What's up Trish?" Rico questioned, walking over to her side.

"What was Chita like when she partied in high school?" It was time for Trish to smirk.

"Chita was a PARTY ANIMAL!" Santiago sneered, grinning from ear to ear. "Man, she was always the first one to get drunk and I always had to carry her to the car."

"And I had to help you." Rico added, nudging Santiago in the arm. "How could such a small girl weight so much?"

Chita's cheeks went red, and she punched both her brothers in the gut. They doubled over in pain, yet it Chita hurt her hand doing so. I laughed and so did Trish and Dez. We got them ice packs before we went to go help Miguel finish setting up.

"Hey Miguel." I smiled; helping him put away anything breakable. "Need some help?"

"Hey Mari." He greeted, using the nickname he gave me. He calls me 'Mari' which is short for _Mariposa_, the word for 'butterfly' in Spanish. He heard me sing 'The Butterfly Song' one time when we were younger and that's what he started calling me. "I'm almost done here, but put away those CDs. Trish wants the living room cleared out before any guests get here in two hours."

"Alright." I grabbed an empty box and started filling it with the CDs. When I finished, Miguel and I took the boxes to the garage.

Trish's living room furniture along with more boxes was already in there. I set the box down with the others and headed back to the living room. I ran into Dez, who fiddled around with Trish's laptop.

"Hey Dez, what are you doing?" I questioned curiously.

"I'm trying to figure out how to turn on the laptop. This thing is ancient." He pointed out, holding up the device.

"Here, I got this." I took the laptop from him and turned it on. He looked over my shoulder fascinated. I laughed and he did too. "So how are things going with you and Trish?"

"Better than I thought." He admitted, smiling broadly. "I thought it would be awkward, and it was at first, but it's not. She's funny and cool and outgoing and amazing!"

"I'm happy for the two of you, seems like things are going great." I get started on the party playlist, occasionally asking Dez for help now and then.

"What about you Ally? How's Dallas doing?" Dez asked innocently.

"We broke up actually." I explained burning the new playlist onto a disk. "It was a clean break up though, no tears and no drama."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Dez frowned and he looked like a small puppy. "I didn't mean to bring it up."

"It's totally fine Dez." I gave him a reassuring smile as I handed him the disk. "Now, go give that to Trish."

He nodded and left me alone. I closed Trish's laptop and went to go put it in her room. Trish and Dez were already there along with Chita and Pablo.

"Everything all set?" I said as I walked into the room.

"Yup." Trish grinned and so did Chita. "Now get out, boys! The ladies need to get ready."

Chita and Trish kicked out the guys, leaving us to get ready for the party. I didn't bring any clothes for the party, since I knew Trish already planned out my outfit ahead of time. She handed me a long-sleeved, burgundy V-neck and a black, pleated mini-skirt. With the clothes, she let me borrow a pair of her shoes.

I went into her bathroom and changed into the clothes; when I came out, Trish and Chita had changed to. Like she usually does, Trish wore leopard prints and sparkles, while Chita rocked the punk chic look. We all gave each other approving nods before we headed downstairs.

Let the party begin.

* * *

_~Austin's P.O.V.~_

_~/~_

I have to admit, Trish knew how to throw a party. The whole block had people crowding the yard and cars filled the street. I had to park a block away, but I didn't mind. I walked to Trish's house, pushing my sunglasses up the bridge of my nose.

When I entered the house, music blared from the speakers. I made my way to the kitchen, grabbing a soda can from one of the coolers. I popped it open and took a sip; now I had to look for Dez.

I wandered around the house, noticing it was mostly empty. No picture frames hung on the walls, no furniture was in the living room, anything breakable or valuable was gone. Seems like Trish took extra precautions so nothing would get damaged or stolen. I underestimated her.

I found Dez hanging in the backyard with a couple more teens. I walked up to him and clapped him on the shoulder. He jumped in surprise which made me laugh.

"Easy man, it's me." I assured, tilting my glasses down a bit. "The party looks like it's a hit."

"It sure is, and it just started twenty minutes ago." He explained, taking a sip from his root beer. "So where's Kira? Did you bring her with you?"

"We broke up." I informed him as we started walking back inside. "But we're still friends though."

"Why is everybody breaking up now?" Dez threw his free hand into the air frustrated. "Now you and-"

"Dez, dance with me!" Trish squealed, interrupting him. Dez blushed as the Latina walked up to us. "Oh! Hey Austin, mind if I steal him from you?"

"Hey Trish." I greeted, chuckling at Dez's red face. "And go right ahead."

Trish took his hand and led Dez towards the living room. I chuckled again before deciding to roam around some more. Luckily it paid off, because I spotted Ally getting a drink from the kitchen.

My eyes almost bugged out of my skull when I saw her. She wore a shirt that hugged her body so much, I spotted some guys nearby eyeing her. To make things even worse, her skirt showed off her long, lean legs. I'm in a bit of a problematic situation.

I regain my cool and smoothly walked over to her. I leaned in close and got close to her ear. I whispered a soft 'Hey' into her ear and she stiffened. She spun around so fast, that she bumped into the counter.

"Austin? What are you doing here?" She questioned, flustered.

"Nice to see you too." I muttered dryly and sarcastically. "I thought I would get a 'Hi' or maybe even a 'Welcome Back' but no. I got a 'What are you doing here' which really made me feel welcomed."

"I'm sorry, I just wasn't expecting to see you here." Ally admitted, pushing hair away from her face shyly.

"Well, I heard Trish's parties aren't worth missing." I shrugged, taking a sip from my soda. "And since I like partying, I decided to check it out."

"Oh…" Ally took a huge gulp from her cup. When she finished, she slammed down her cup and looked at me. "Well, I hope you have a nice time." She maneuvered around me and disappeared in the crowd.

I stood there for a minute, surprised and confused until I went after her. I caught up with her and caught her wrist. I spun her around, pulling her close to me. We were so close, our breaths mingled together. I could smell the faint scent of alcohol in her breath. Was that what she was drinking?

"Let me go Austin." She hissed, pushing me away from her. "Right. Now."

"Why?" I asked innocently, pulling her to my chest. "I'm having a conversation with you. Where are your manners Ally?"

"Hiding. Now, I'm going to repeat myself." She growled, her eyes darkening with anger. "Let me go."

"Nope." I smirked, my free hand sliding around her waist. "Let's dance."

"Mind if I cut in, bud?" A voice said from behind me. One minute I had Ally in my arms, the next, she was gone.

A guy with dark curly hair and mischievous brown eyes suddenly had his arm wrapped around Ally's waist. Fire flared in my chest, and I clenched my fists. Who was this guy?

"Who are you?" I spit out, trying to control myself.

"I'm Miguel and it seems you're hitting on my girl." He held Ally close to his chest protectively. "Make sure to keep your hands off her."

Before I could say anything, the two disappeared into the crowd, leaving me to watch dumbfounded. So many questions buzzed though my mind that it agitated me. I needed to get answers to these questions and the only one who could answer them was Ally. I needed to get her back.

* * *

**2nd Author's Note: **Who's excited for the next chapter? I know I am! If you don't want to be left hanging for too long, then review please? Let's try for 17 again guys!

**Thanks for reading!**

_~Hannah V._


	24. Complications & Wants

**Standard Disclaimer Applies**

**1st Author's Note:** Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! I know I left y'all hanging so I decided this chapter would make it up for it. Also, I think I'll be changing the rating because of the language and the suggestive themes. I hope you all won't abandon me if I do, I just want to make sure that readers who haven't read the story before will know what's up ahead of time. I dunno, tell me what you all think please?

**_Warning! The chapter ahead contains fluff!_**

**Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 24: Complications & Wants**

_~Ally's P.O.V.~_

_~/~_

Music roared through the room, filling my ears with the rhythmic, upbeat sound. The lights flashed through the dimly lit room as people danced around. The vibrations of the music traveled across the floor and up my legs, surging through my body.

"Are you okay Ally?" Miguel asked, pulling me out of my train of thought. "That guy was giving you trouble wasn't he?"

"Yeah I'm okay. Thanks for saving me, Miguel." I smiled wearily. "That guy wasn't giving me any trouble, but he was bugging me."

"Who was he?" Miguel led me to the kitchen again, handing me a bottle of water from the cooler.

"His name is Austin. He's Dez's best friend." I explained, twisting the cap of the bottle to break the seal. "We're…complicated." I drank from the bottle, trying to hold back the tears that wanted to fall.

The second I heard Austin's voice in my ear, the memory of him and Kira popped into my brain. The stabbing pain in my chest reappeared; I didn't want to see him. Right now, my feelings for him were unclear and unknown. I didn't know how to face him, nor did I want to face him.

"If you need someone to talk to, I'm always here." He took a seat next to me, patting my shoulder gently.

"Thanks Miguel." I gave him a quick hug. "I think I can handle myself."

"Alright." With that, he left me alone. I sat on one the bar stool, drinking my water. After a while I got tired of the water.

I got off my chair and went get something else. I grabbed a red cup off the counter and not caring what it was, I chugged it down. The liquid tasted bitter as it ran over my tongue and down my throat. I set the cup down, smacking my lips together. I looked down at the cup; the cup had beer in it.

"Screw it." I muttered, chugging down the rest of the drink. I set on the counter and grabbed another cup filled with beer. I chugged that one down just as quickly before began feeling a bit light-headed.

I decided to not drink another cup, so I made my way to the living room. I weaved through the crowd, dancing like there was no tomorrow. I bumped into some random guy, who was just as drunk. We danced like animals for a long time before we're interrupted.

"Hey, get your hands off my territory." A familiar voice growled behind me. I stopped dancing knowing the person behind me…is Austin. The guy I'm dancing with saw Austin and left instantly.

I spun around and faced the blond. I crossed my arms over my chest, huffing in agitation. "What do you want?" I spit out with a slur.

"The guy had his hands all over my property." He smirked, his words also slurring.

"I'm not your property." I hissed, pivoting on my foot and walking away. I headed in the opposite direction, past the kitchen and toward the front door.

A hand wrapped around my wrist, turning me around. I faced Austin, his face plastered with a devilish smirk. I glared at him, yanking my hand free from his grip.

"Leave me alone Austin." I sighed, tired of having him near me.

"I'm not leaving until you answer some questions." He stated firmly, stepping closer to me. "Like who was that guy earlier?"

"None of your business." I began walking away again, but Austin grabbed me. He pulled me into an empty hallway and pinned me against the wall.

"It is my business. He had his hands all over you, which makes it my business." His eyes were dark with anger and possessiveness.

My heart rate quickened, causing my pulse to flutter. My breaths were deep and broken as my gaze stayed on Austin's. Heat flooded my body, filling every pore of my skin and every vessel in my blood.

"I am not yours Austin. I never was and I never will be." I pushed past him, using all the strength I had to get away from him. "If you want someone to own then go find a girl who's actually willing to."

Austin grabbed me again, putting his hands on either side of my body to cage me in. I crossed my arms over my chest stubbornly; he's really pissing me off with the man-handling.

"What the hell are you talking about Ally?" He furrowed his brows together in confusion, leaning in so that his entire forearms rested on the wall.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about Austin." I poked him in the chest hard, making him back up a bit. "Just because we've gone on one date doesn't mean you can mess with other people's feeling." I poked him in the chest again, but harder this time.

"I've read about all those girls you've fooled around with and all the hearts you've broken. I know about the partying and the past celebrity relationships. You are just some egotistical jerk who thinks he can get what he wants when he wants." I took a step forward and he took a step back. "You're arrogant and possessive and vain." I stalked towards him and he walked backwards. He bumped into the other wall and I pinned him against it. "But guess what, I actually fell for your act. I _actually_ thought you were a nice guy."

I pivoted on my heel, but I didn't get far until I am, yet again, suddenly against the wall. Austin's hands were closer to my head, and he leaned forward. His hot breath smelled of alcohol and I knew for sure he drank.

"You're wrong Ally. So very wrong." He said in a serious, angry, and hurt tone. With that, his lips came down on mine, hard and heated.

* * *

_~Austin's P.O.V.~_

_~/~_

The kiss is what it's usually like; blistering, vexing, wild, vehement, and exhilarating. Ally's hands tangled themselves into my hair, pulling my head down to deepen the kiss. My arms wrap themselves around her waist forcefully, my body pressing Ally closer to the wall.

She bit into my lip hard, making me groan. She scraped her nails along my scalp, managing to get a grunt to break past my lips. One of my hands journeyed up her back and into her hair, entangling itself in it. I yanked her head to the side to ravish her neck with harsh bites and kisses. She groaned low, and I felt the fire in my belly suddenly begin to rage.

The blazing heat of it radiates within me, causing my body to act with lust. Ally pulled my head up; reuniting our starving lips as if they were mates. She hitched her leg around my waist, pulling my body closer than it already was. I begin to grind our lower halves together, as fervor built up in me.

"Say _my_ name." Ally ordered firmly, beginning to suck on my neck cruelly. "Say it now."

"Ally." I croaked out, my breathing broken and haggard. She pressed her teeth into the spot just under my ear and I groaned, loudly. I felt her smirk into my skin, planting a soft kiss on the spot she just bit. She's beginning to drive me crazy.

I returned our lips once more, this time, more sweetly. She moved her hands from in my hair to around my neck. I returned my hands to her hips, pulling away to catch my breath.

"I want you." I admitted breathlessly. "I want you, I want you, I want you."

"How bad?" She asked seductively, her eyes darkening with growing lust.

"So very bad." I breathed, rubbing circles into her hips with my thumbs.

"On one condition." She pulled me closer so that I could smell the alcohol in her breath. "You can have me, if you become mine."

"Deal." I kissed her savagely once more before I pulled away. I grabbed her hand, intertwining our fingers and heading out the door.

Ally and I ran to my car on the other block, getting in without any hesitation. I started up the tiny car and sped to my penthouse. When I parked in the building garage, I opened Ally's door for her. She tackled me into a kiss and I kicked her door closed behind her. We somehow made our way to the elevator without falling over while making out.

When the doors opened, she pushed me up against the wall. Seriously, drunk and dominant is really sexy. She wove her hand through my hair again, sucking on my bottom lip hungrily. A struggled groan managed to escape my lungs, as she once again pressed her hips into mine. Very, very sexy.

The elevator doors opened, causing us to pull away momentarily. We made my way to my penthouse; I dug the keys out of my pocket and unlocked the door. Once we were inside, I kicked the door closed behind us. I pulled Ally to me, and I assaulted her neck in more kisses.

She groaned, boosting my confidence even more than it was already. She jumped onto my body, locking her legs around my waist. My hands made their way to her legs, holding her up. I made my way to my room, tossing her onto my bed.

She bounced gently, laughing like a small kid. I chuckled and shook my head in amusement. In such an intimate atmosphere, she's still able to laugh like that. I stripped off my hoodie and sunglasses, tossing them somewhere around my room. Ally wiggled her finger, a motion which she wanted me to come to her.

I obeyed and crawled on top of her. She kicked off her heels, wrapping her legs around my hips. She licked my bottom lip teasingly, her hands wandering up and down my back. I shivered at the warmth of her hands. As if my body wasn't hot already, she just had to make the fire coursing through my veins flare up.

Want and need were two different things, but at the moment, both of them seemed the same to me. The raging ache for Ally erupted within me, numbing my mind and senses. Lust, temptation, greed, anger, jealousy, possessiveness, and other iridescent emotions and feelings washed over me. I fought the need to take brutally and mercilessly, I wasn't going to resort to that. No, I decided to indulge.

Ally's lips finally pressed against mine, forcefully and zealously. I nipped at her bottom lip, my tongue teasing the edge of her desirable lips. The kiss deepened and our tongues battled for dominance. Ally's hands traveled down the sides of my body and underneath the hem of my shirt.

She ran her hands along my abdomen and chest, raising goose-flesh wherever her hand came in contact with. I shuddered, pressing my hips into hers. She gasped, moaning into my mouth. I smirk, my hands running up her bare thighs excruciatingly slow. I felt her shudder under me, kicking my confidence meter through the roof.

I pressed my palms into the inside of her thighs slightly. Another gasp escaped her mouth, making my smirk broaden. I pulled away, finally needing air from the kiss. Ally and I stared into each other's eyes, breathless. The lust and hunger in Ally's eyes made her eyes seem like liquid bronze. It's clear that we're both not turning back now.

"You can turn back now." I warned, using my arms to support me as lean over her. "Before it's too late."

"I can't turn back, because it's already too late." She said, her chest rising and falling as she heaved for air. "We already made a deal remember?"

"I remember." A sneer curved at the edge of my lips, making its way across my mouth. "Just making sure you don't chicken out."

She scoffed, shoving me in the chest teasingly. I chuckled, planting a soft kiss on her lips. She immediately responded, and kissed back. This is going to one hell of a night.

* * *

**2nd Author's Note:** O.o I left y'all hanging again. So yeah. I think I'm going to write the smut, but it'll be in 3rd person. So, if y'all would like to read the next chapter very soon, don't forget to leave a review! If this chapter gets 19 reviews, then you guys will win STEAMY AUSLLY! Oh! And tell me what you think about the rating change.

**Thanks for reading!**

_~Hannah V._


	25. Fervor & Desire

**Standard Disclaimer Applies**

**1st Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews guys! And because of them here is chapter Ch. 25 and STEAMY AUSLLY! Well, it's more like **smutty Auslly**, but hey, if you've read my profile, I've told y'all I'm a tad insane.

So my writing style of smut is not TOO descriptive and I don't use vulgar words for the human body parts like other smutty writings. My smut is more along the lines of a sex scene you would see/read in a romance novel, but more descriptive than that. So, I hope y'all like it!

**Dedication to All my EPIC, AMAZING, FANTASTIC Readers!**

_Thank you guys so, SO much for all the support you have given me up until this point. I'm very happy and grateful to have amazing people who like - love - my story. I'm glad to have reached the 300 review mark and the 25,000+ views mark. THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH! I hope you all will continue to like the story as it progresses. But not only am I thankful to my reviews I'm also very glad to have readers who always read when the story is updated. I'm very, VERY thankful and blessed to have you guys, so thank you once again for all you've done._

**_WARNING! SEXUAL CONTENT AHEAD!_**

**Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 25: Fervor & Desire**

The night is quiet, filled with soft sound of the city in the background. The sound of Austin and Ally's breathing filled the room, both hoping the other couldn't hear their heart pounding in their chest. The faint scent of alcohol lingered in the air; both were drunk, but the effects began wearing off them.

Austin's hand wandered down Ally's body as he began placing harsh kisses and bites on the curve of Ally's throat. His hand reached the hem of her shirt, playing with the edge teasingly. His fingers brushed the soft skin beneath it; causing Ally's to shudder abruptly. Austin smirk triumphantly, his hand hiking up her body.

The heat of Austin's fingertips seemed to make Ally's skin tingle with warmth. The flame in her belly pulsed, fervor stoking the fire to the point where her mind went blank. She couldn't process the feelings that washed over her, though she focused on the exhilarating sensations. They consumed her, forcing her to focus on one thing, and one thing only; Austin.

Finally tired of his teasing, Ally's hands travel to the edge of her shirt and she pulled it off. Tossing it to the side indifferently, she smirked at Austin's sudden surprised expression. She ran a hand though her hair, the brunette locks falling over her shoulder pleasingly. Austin blinked, regaining his composure.

"Eager aren't we?" He sneered, running his hands up her legs once more. Ally rolled her eyes, trying to hold back the moan she so desperately wanted to release. Austin's fingers played with the edge of her skirt, a smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth.

"You're such a tease." Ally breathed, her cheeks reddening as Austin's hand traveled higher up her legs. He pushed up her skirt, revealing her panties.

"So you're a solid color girl?" Austin mused, tugging at the elastic of the waistband. "Black suits you."

"Pervert." Ally muttered as her blush deepening as she shifted under him. "Stop staring them, they're just underwear."

Austin's chuckled, noticing that Ally's bra was also solid black. "A matching set huh?" He leaned down, pushing away her bra strap with his teeth. He sucked at her collarbone, enticing a soft moan from her lips.

Ally's hand wandered up and down his torso once again, feeling his muscles flex underneath her hands. Austin began hiking his hands up the sides of her body, wandering around the back to fiddle with the clasp of her bra. In one swift motion, he unclasped her bra and tossed it to the side.

The second it left, Ally reacted. She covered her chest with her arms, turning away shyly to hide her face. She heard Austin laugh then felt his hands on her wrists.

"No need to be so she Ally." He whispered into her ear raucously. "I thought you said you wouldn't chicken out."

Austin's taunt persuaded her to let him remove her arms from her chest. He pinned her wrists above her head, staring down at her well-develop chest. Ally's face flushed with heat as Austin's gaze washed over her. She squirmed under him a bit, not comfortable with his sudden silence. She opened her mouth to speak, but a hasty gasp came out instead.

Austin bent down to trail kisses on her chest, making his way down to her breasts. Ally began trembling softly as the sensations built up in her. She pulled her hand free of Austin's grasp and raked them up his back and into his sunny hair. Her nails dragged along his scalp gently; Austin groaned at the feeling, heat flaring through in his blood.

The desire to conquer suddenly appeared within him, causing him to act with sudden hastiness. His mouth closed over the erect peak of her breast, his teeth nipping at the flesh. Ally cried out suddenly, his heart rate jumping at the sound. The sound pleased him, boosting his confidence yet again.

After a moment or two of working on one breast, he began on the other. Using one hand to tease the other breast, Austin repeated his actions. Ally arched her back into him, craving the warmth of his mouth on her skin. Her legs wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer. She began pushing their centers together, causing Austin to lose his focus.

He felt himself harden, suddenly aware of how close their cores were. He had to fight the urge to take once more, before beginning to plant kisses down Ally's body. His thumbs hooked into the waistband of her skirt, pulling them down her slender legs. He tossed them to the side, along with her black panties. Now, Ally lied totally bare in front of him.

Shyness consumed her again, as Austin's stared intently at her. Never in his life had he seen something more beautiful than the girl in front of him. His window let in the bright light of the moon, showering her body in its radiance. The light glistened off her skin, making her seem to glow. Her chocolate-colored hair flowed around her, brown eyes shining with innocence and lust as she watched him.

"A- Austin?" Ally stuttered, anxious by his sudden silence and stillness.

Austin blinked, noticing the anxiety in her eyes. He smiled goofily at her, running his hands along the curve of her legs, up her hips, along her chest, and back again. He returned his mouth to her kiss-swollen lips, yearning thrashing through him.

Ally's hands began running down his chest and along his abdomen, until she reached the waistband of his underwear and jeans. She brushed her fingertips cautiously and experimentally over the growing bulge in his pants.

Austin broke away from the kiss, dropping his head on Ally's shoulder. He groaned loudly, shuddering when she cupped him. Smirking, Ally flipped them over so she was on top of him. She began unbuckling his belt and removing his jeans.

"These need to go. Now." She ordered, tugging the article of clothing for emphasis. Austin nodded obediently, shuffling out of his jeans and kicking them off his bed. "Good boy. Now, do the same with your underwear."

"It's going to be a little hard with you sitting on top of me." He shot back teasingly, a sneer formed on his lips.

"You managed to get off your pants like that." Ally raised an eyebrow challengingly at him.

"Fine." He managed to get his underwear of with her straddling him. "Better?"

"Much." A sneer formed on Ally's lips as she grasped Austin's throbbing member. He groaned again, his eyes rolling into the back of his head.

Ally rubbed his length up and down teasingly. Her sneer never left her lips as she did, since groans and grunts escaped from Austin's lips. Her confidence skyrocketed through the roof as she continued to stroke his length. Austin decided to take action before he lost himself, so he just that.

He grabbed Ally's wrist, causing her to stop her actions. He rolled them over, so that Ally once again is underneath him, and he is leaning over her.

"Austin!" Ally whined at the sudden change in dominance. "I was just getting started."

"Can't let you have all the fun now can we?" He jeered, cupping her suddenly. Ally moaned, loud and low. She shuddered, her back arcing upwards. "Now it's my turn."

Austin ran his fingers through her wet folds; heat flared in the pit of Ally's belly. Sweat began to form on her forehead, plastering her hair to her head. The feeling of Austin's fingers sent electricity to rampage in her, charring her nerves and searing her blood. Austin slipped a finger into her core, causing her to cry out his name breathlessly.

The sound of his name rolling off her tongue sent his heart on a marathon. Adrenaline surged through him, causing him to act again with eagerness. He slipped another finger into her, his thumb circling around her clit. His control and patience depleted as her wetness thickened around his fingers.

"You're wet Ally." Austin smirked, continuing to tease her entrance. "Very, very wet."

"You're such a pervert sometimes you know that?" Ally said breathlessly, her cheeks crimson from fervor.

"Oh yeah?" The smirk on his lips broadened, as he began stroking her deeper. "Well this pervert can tell you like this."

Austin's fingers hit a spot in her that made Ally cry out louder than before; he just found her G-spot. Ally began to buck her hips into his hand frantically, craving for more of his touch. Austin pulled his hand away, a frustrated groan coming from Ally.

"Again, you're such a tease." Ally huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. Her release coiled inside the pit of her abdomen, and she wanted to let it go. But, Austin's teasing became an issue.

"Oh am I?" He cocked and eyebrow, leaning over to his nightstand. He opened the drawer and pulled out some condoms. "Seems like you're eager to get your orgasm out."

"Duh." She rolled her eyes, but watched as he ripped the condom open and rolled it onto his member.

"You're in luck, because I am too." With that, he positioned himself at her entrance. He met Ally's eyes, silently asking for approval before her entered her. She swallowed nervously, but nodded.

Austin placed his hands on her hips, and entered her. Ally's hands clutched the comforter, trying to hold in the pain. Austin pushed forward, which wasn't pleasurable for Ally. Pain shot up her spine, ripping through her body. She cried out, unable to hold it in any longer.

Austin heard her cry, and saw tears pricking at the corners of her eyes. Quickly, Austin wrapped his arms around her, pulling Ally close to his body. He held her protectively against him, whispering soothing words into her ear. She held onto him, almost as if she were holding on for dear life.

Austin pulled away a bit to kiss away the tears that ran down her cheeks. He continued to whisper calming word to her, letting the pain subside. Never in his life, has he felt so useless. He couldn't do anything to lessen the pain or make it go away, and he hated that. He hated to see that_ he_ caused Ally to feel pain. He vowed that he would erase the pain from Ally's mind, and turn it into pleasure.

"Is it gone?" Austin asked hoarsely, kissing Ally's head gently. "Does it still hurt?"

"Not as much, but it still hurts." She whispered in a strained voice, trembling in his arms. "Maybe if you move…" Ally trailed off as she bit back a whimper.

Austin kissed her tenderly and sweetly, touching his forehead to hers. He, in a swift motion, flipped them over so she straddled him and he leaned against his pillows.

"We'll go at your pace." He whispered into her ear softly, placing amorous pecks on her face. Ally nodded before she began to rock her hips against him.

Her head rested in the crook of his neck, her nails digging into his skin. He paused, giving her body time to adjust to his size. Once her muscles eased, she began to move. Her walls still clenched his length, but she slowly relaxed.

She started out unhurriedly and steadily, taking slow pulls and pushes. Ally started to move her hips a bit more, grinding herself on him. He helped by guiding her, showing her how to move with him. She began to understand; soon they were both caught up in sensation.

Heavy breathing, deep thrusts, broken groans, soundless gasps, and hiss moans. Desire bubbled up inside them, fueling pleasure and need. The pace between the two quickened and gain ferocity. Sweat beaded down their faces and body, the air around them seemingly growing hotter and hotter.

Ally's peak was imminent, creeping up on her like a shadow in the dark. It grew in intensity until she felt overcome by it, her body taken over with the need to let it out. She cried out as her release crashed over her, her hips shuddering and bucking as she came. Not a moment later, Austin reached his peak as well.

He buried his face into the crook of her neck, biting down on her skin roughly. The pain sent arousal to burst within Ally, groaning as she felt him bite her. The two stayed there, catching their breaths and returning from their peaks.

Austin rolled them over, removing himself from her. He kissed her feverishly, cupping her cheek. Snaking an arm around her waist, he pulled their naked bodies together. One thought buzzed through both of their minds at the moment, but the words couldn't seem to form for them. Most amazing experience ever.

Pulling away from her, the two exhausted and spent. Removing the used condom, Austin wrapped the ruined comforter over them. The last thing the two saw before closing their eyes, was each other.

The evening was nonchalant and still. The ivory moon was full, mirroring the Sun's light to the eerie darkness. The stars glowed softly in the deep violet sky, looking down on the Earth. The night was perfect, filled with fervor and desire. Only the morning was bound to come.

* * *

**2nd Author's Note:** So, what did you guys think? Did you like it? Want a bit more steamy Auslly in the future? Tell me your thoughts by reviewing!** But no negative comments please!** For the next chapter, all we need are 20 reviews! That's it, just 20 and _BOOM! _y'all will get Ch. 26!

Also, I think I'm going to change the rating for sure this time because of the swearing and suggestive themes. Hope you guys will still support the story regardless. :D

_/_

**To Lalalala: **Yes, there will be more softer Auslly moments. Not in the next couple chapters, but definitely in the future ;)

**To Silent Reader: **Thanks for the awesome review! It makes me happy to see that you like both stories. If you like this one, I have another story called Through the Seasons that takes place in the future of Music & Possession. It's only four chapters, btw.

**To Dancer06: **Sorry the story kept you up all night to read, but I hope this makes up for it ;)

_/_

**Thanks for reading!**

_~Hannah V._


	26. Memories & Pancakes

**Standard Disclaimer Applies**

**1st Author's Note:** Hey guys! Are you all excited for the Super Bowl tomorrow? Cause I am, even though I hardly watch football! Also, I'm a 49ers fan, but **I'm not** one of those hardcore fans where they trash the other team. Anyways! Here's another chapter for you guys! Hope you all like it!

**New Story Alert!:** Yes, you guys. I wrote another story. I've had this story in mind for a month now along with another one I will post after my other story Music & Possession is finished. Anyways! It's called The Princess & The Popstar and it's my take on "The Princess & The Pauper" Hope you all check it out!

**Enough of my rambling, ENJOY! ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 26: Memories & Pancakes**

_~Ally's P.O.V.~_

_~/~_

It's warm and comfortable. Security and peace wash over me, causing my body to enter a state of unimaginable bliss and serenity. I inch closer to the source, enjoying the sweet sensation while I have it. It feels good, nothing like I've ever experienced.

A warm brush of air washes over my face, causing me to shiver. The breeze didn't feel like a breeze, on the contrary, it felt more like a…breath. Suddenly, realization entered my mind. I know I'm in a bed, since I feel like I'm in a bed. But that's not what spooked me. The fact that I can feel the sheets on my bare skin is what spooks me. That, and the fact I can feel a pair of arms wrapped around me.

I open my eyes to find my face only inches away from, wait for it, AUSTIN'S! I silently freak out not knowing how to react. I swallow nervously, quickly glancing down. He's naked as well and now I'm starting to feel the pain in my lower region. Not only has that, all the memories come flooding back to me.

We had sex and were partially drunk, which is why I can remember everything clearly. Only, I can't remember most of the stuff that happened before that. I went to Trish's house, helped with the party, mingled, ran into Austin, it gets blurry, and then the scene in the hallway at Trish's. I had one hell of a night.

I heard Austin stir next to me and I stiffened. His arms wrapped tighter around me, and his head moved down into the curve of my neck. His hot breath washed over my skin, raising goose-flesh in its wake. The sensation is…nice.

My eyelids begin to flutter close, more comfort overtaking me. As they are close to shutting, I force them open. I can't do this. I can't stay here, this was a mistake. Austin has a girlfriend, and I slept with him. What am I going to do? As much as I really want to stay, I'm pretty sure Austin had sex with me while intoxicated.

I mean, I didn't drink a whole lot so I knew what I was doing, but I'm not so sure about Austin. There was a moment where I actually felt and wished Austin wasn't drunk and didn't have a girlfriend when we had sex. It was the part where I lost my virginity and he held me to him.

His arms wrapped around me, like he was the one in pain. His voice seemed so full of hurt, uneasiness, and worry that I wanted to be the one to hold him. The way he said soothing words in my ear and held me like I was the most valuable thing in the world, made me feel like I was on Cloud 9. I really wish that moment was actually more than it really was.

I pulled away slightly, enough to see Austin's sleeping face. It's so innocent, so peaceful that I think twice about what I'm about to do. I softly kiss Austin on the lips, whispering the softest good-bye I can manage. I gently wiggle out of his arms, placing a pillow in his arms so he won't wake up.

I get off the bed, tip toeing around it to grab my clothes off the floor. I quickly and quietly put everything on. I pulled the hair tie I had around my wrist, and pull my messy sex/bed hair into a neat pony tail. Carrying my shoes in my hand I walk out the room.

I stop in the doorway and look back sleeping Austin. Why do I feel this stabbing pain in my chest? That is the only question that I care about at the moment. Why I have this pain to leave his side?

I shake my head, turning away from him. Austin isn't mine; he never was or will be because someone else has his heart. Something that I so desperately want. I never thought I would say this, or think it for that matter, but Austin just might be the missing puzzle piece. Too bad, I would never be able to find out.

_/_

I quietly tip toe up the steps and into my room. I managed to walk home from Austin's, which is closer than I thought. I shut the door gently behind me, making sure not to wake up my aunt or Jennie. I toss my borrowed shoes on to my bed, walking over to my bathroom as I did. I turn on the shower and let the water warm up.

Pulling off my clothes, I remember the events of last night. My skin still tingles with the feeling of Austin's hand roaming my body. I hug myself, trying to hold onto the memory while I had it. I glance up at myself in the mirror and check my body.

There are hickeys all over me; starting from the sides of my neck trailing down to my stomach. There are faint bruises on my hips from Austin holding onto me too hard. I rub my upper arms and look away.

The marks will eventually leave, but the memory of the night will stay in my mind. I'm pensive for a moment, scolding myself for allowing it to happen in the first place. Yet, I…don't regret it. Why do I not regret it?

For some reason, I'm not freaking out over the fact that Austin was the one to take my virginity. Most girls want it to be with someone special, and I'm one of those girls for that matter, but I actually am a bit glad it was Austin. What's going on with me?

I took my shower, thinking about my feeling towards Austin the whole time. Can it be? Can it really? No, it can't be right? I mean, I there is no way I could? Could I? Am I? Am I really, in love with Austin?

* * *

_~Austin's P.O.V.~_

_~/~_

It's soft, too soft. My eyes shot open, and I to found myself face-to-face with a pillow. I pushed it away and sat up hastily. I scanned my room frantically looking for some sign of Ally. I can't be dreaming, last night was just too amazing and to real to be a dream. I spotted my clothes on the floor but I see no sign of Ally's.

My mind came to the horrific conclusion that Ally left. I grabbed my pillow and threw it at my wall. It bounced off and landed on the ground with a soft _PLOP._ I flopped back down on my bed and groaned in frustration. Dragging a hand through my messed up hair, I sighed sadly.

It wasn't a dream, yet I woke up in an empty bed. Usually, the roles would be switched if I fooled around and I would have been the one to leave. But at the moment, I sudden realized what a girl I messed around with must've felt. It's not a very nice feeling.

I glanced at my alarm clock, it read; _11:33 a.m._ I got out of bed and trudged over to my bathroom. I showered and got ready for the day before heading into the kitchen. An oddly familiar scent hit my nose and my stomach growled in response. Pancakes.

Excitement shoot through me and I rushed to the kitchen. Sliding to a stop I found a very familiar grey-haired woman standing next to the stove.

"Miss Richmond!" I sang happily the moment I saw her. I run around the counter to give her a hug. I tossed the frail woman into the air, swinging her around happily. "I missed you!"

"My, my Austin, you seem more cheerful than usual." She laughed as I set her down. "What's happened while I was away?"

"A lot of stuff." I smiled wearily, and suddenly, the stack on pancakes on the counter caught my attention. "And are those for me?"

"Nope, I made them for the very nice gentlemen downstairs." I frowned, pouting like a stubborn child. Miss Richmond laughed at my face before she picked up the plate and handed them to me. "I'm just pulling your leg. They're for you."

"Have I ever told you I love you?" I asked her, planting a big smooch on her cheek. "Because you are the best."

"Several times, now eat up. You've gotten skinnier since the last time I saw you, which means you must not be eating properly." She scolded me before turning back to make me some more pancakes.

"How was your cruise?" I questioned curiously with a full mouth. "Did you play lots of shuffleboard?"

"Yes, I did. And the cruise was fabulous. Not stop talking with your mouth full." I muttered a quick apology before finishing off my pancakes. "Any who, what's this about a world tour I hear?"

"Oh yeah!" I face palmed myself for forgetting I had a press conference for that later. "I'm leaving on Wednesday, and I won't be back until June next year."

"I just got back from my vacation and you're already leaving." Miss Richmond gave me a sad smile which hurt. I hated to see her sad, she was like a grandma to me.

"I'm sorry Miss R. I'll be gone for eight months. Starr tried for six but we had to extend it." Miss R set another batch of pancakes in front of me and I dug into those just as quickly as I did the other.

"What about your girlfriend? Won't she miss you?" I froze, Miss R knew about me and Kira but she didn't know we broke up already. Looks like I had to break the news.

"Actually, Kira and I broke up." I rubbed the back of my neck nervously.

"I assumed that, I'm talking about the young lady I ran into this morning." My heart jumped out of my chest. Miss R met Ally? When? Why didn't she wake me up? Why didn't she stop her? Why am I thinking these questions instead of asking her?

"Wait. Was she extremely beautiful with quiet brown eyes and flow-y brunette hair?" I questioned eagerly, making sure it was Ally she was talking about.

"Yes, she told me not to wake you up. She seemed sad and hurt almost. What did you do to the poor girl?" Miss Richmond hit me in back of the head, which meant I did something bad. "She seemed very nice and a keeper."

"If I knew she was leaving, she would still be here right now." I muttered, rubbing the back of my head. "Why didn't you wake me?!"

"Again, it was the young lady's request." Miss Richmond took my plate and began washing dishes. "Honestly, haven't I taught you anything about fooling around with girls?"

"I wasn't fooling around with her. In fact…I'm serious about her." I jumped at the sound of a loud crash. I saw Miss Richmond drop the dish she was washing. She stared at me, eyes wide with surprise and disbelief.

"Can you repeat what you just said because I don't think I heard you just right." Miss Richmond came to stand in front of me, blue eyes watching me carefully. "Did the Austin Moon, the boy who's always said he would never get serious with a girl, just say he was serious about a girl?"

"Yes I did." I admitted sourly, remembering the first day of school when I told myself that. "But I've changed. I want her, Miss R."

"Do you love her?" Her eyes were completely serious yet sincere.

My chest tightened, pain filling every pore in my body. I looked down at the counter, avoiding Miss Richmond's gaze. There were some many excuses I could give her, so many lies I could say to avoid this question. Yet, none of them were necessary. There's only one answer and one reason.

"I can't love anymore Miss R." I spoke so quietly, I didn't even know if she heard me. "Love doesn't exist in me anymore."

"Austin, that's not true." Miss Richmond put a hand over mine, causing me to look up at her.

"It is true, I can't love. Even if I could, I would, but I can't." I pulled my hand away and turn away from her. "I don't have a heart anymore, only a void where my heart should be."

"Austin, you have to let go of the past." Miss Richmond come up to me and put and hand on my shoulder. "If you really and honestly care for this girl, then you would you love her if you could?"

"Of course! But I can't, that's the problem." I shook her hand away and headed to my room.

"You can't or you won't because you're afraid." I stopped dead in my tracks. I am afraid to love.

"I am afraid. That's why I can't." I turned to Miss Richmond, pain piercing my heart. "But I want to love Ally. That's why I'm serious about her."

With that, I pivoted on my heel and headed into my music room. I needed to write one more song before the tour started and I had one in mind.

* * *

**2nd Author's Note: **Miss Richmond is basically like Austin's grandma. Aside from that, what did you guys think? Ally is in LOVE with Austin and she's doubting it. If you would like to find out more, make sure to review! This chapter's goal is *spins wheel, lands on random number* 12,374! JUST KIDDING! It's only 20 guys; 20 reviews and we can get on with the story!

**Thanks for reading!**

_~Hannah V._


	27. Doubting & Listening

**Standard Disclaimer Applies**

**1st Author's Note:** Hey guys! Sorry I wasn't able to update yesterday. I had some other stuff I need to do, and most of my time was re-directed towards The Princess & The Popstar. That story has really long chapters so it took a while. But, for your patience and reviews, here is the next chapter! Hope y'all like it!

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 27: Doubting & Listening**

_~Ally's P.O.V.~_

_~/~_

I made my way downstairs, yawning as I did. I just woke up from an extra six hours of sleep, since I was still tired from…you know. I made my way into the kitchen, finding Jennie and my aunt Lisa eating grilled cheese sandwiches for lunch. My stomach growled, catching the attention of my cousin and aunt.

"I thought you said you were going to stay at Trish's house?" My aunt reminded when she saw me. "When did you get back?"

"I was, but…stuff happened so I came home early." I answered nervously, averting my gaze so I wouldn't meet her eyes.

I walked to the fridge, reached up, and pulled a box of cereal off the top. I went to a cupboard, grabbed a bowl, and then went in the fridge for milk. I took the stuff to the table and severed myself some Fruits n' Loops. **(*) **I forgot to grab a spoon so I had to get back up and grab one.

"Hey Jennie sweetie, can you go up to the room for a minute? I need to talk with Ally alone for a few minutes." My aunt Lisa said abruptly, setting down her grilled cheese.

"Aw, but I wanna stay." Jennie whined, crossing her arms over her chest stubbornly.

"You can take your sandwich with you, now off you go." My aunt shooed her out of her seat and Jennie trudged up the stairs.

I glanced back at my aunt nervously, slowly making my way back to my seat. I heard the sound of a door closing, which meant Jennie, was already in her room. My aunt just watched me as I ate my cereal. Honestly, it's very uncomfortable.

"So what do you want to talk about?" I kept my eyes on my cereal, swallowing rather loudly.

"More hickeys and you're limping. You're avoiding my eyes and you look and sound really nervous. What happened last night?" My aunt pushed her plate away, her grilled cheese untouched.

"I- I- uh…um kind of had…" I muttered the last part so quietly, I'm not sure I even heard myself say it.

"What?" My aunt leaned in closer, trying to hear my answer more clearly. "Repeat it again."

"I had…sex with Austin last night." This time I said it a little louder, but it still sounded really quiet.

"Ally, I really can't hear you." My aunt sighed, leaning in closer again. "You're going to have to speak louder."

"I had sex with Austin! There happy?!" I shouted, frustrated by my own cowardliness. I dropped my head on the table, hiding my face. "I know it was irresponsible of me, but I swear there was protection."

I didn't hear a response from my aunt, which kind of freaked me out. I kept my head down, too embarrassed and a bit ashamed. I heard my aunt sigh, and then begin to stroke my hair softly. I peered up at her, seeing a sympathetic look on her face.

"Why are you here instead of at Austin's place?" She asked softly, still stroking my hair. I sat up, pushing away my nearly empty bowl of cereal.

"I couldn't stay there. He has a girlfriend." I muttered sadly, pain stabbing my chest yet again.

"And you two slept together?" My aunt gasped, blinking in surprise and shock. "Why did you do it?"

"Well…we were a bit drunk for the record." I looked away again, staring down at my hands instead. "I'm sorry Aunt Lisa. I wasn't thinking."

We sat in silence again, and I waited for her to start yelling at me. I did so many things wrong last night, that she would surely tell my dad and have me grounded for the rest of my life. She probably lost all trust in my and now saw me differently. I didn't want her to, because she's the closet person to a mom I've ever had. I don't want to lose her.

"Ally, why did you run away?" I whipped my head up, surprised by her question.

I stared at her, thinking about the question. Why did I run away? I could have easily just stayed there in Austin's arms and dealt with the situation when he woke up. Instead, I ran away like a coward, running into his house keeper in the process; a nice lady for that matter.

"I dunno. I have these feeling towards him, that I can't explain." I raked both my hands through my hair, frustrated. "I mean, I know that I have a crush on him. But it feels like they are more than that. They're stronger and deeper."

"Ally, honey." My aunt took my hand in hers and gave it a gentle, loving squeeze. She looked me straight in the eyes, and pushed hair away from my face. "Do you love him?"

I swallowed nervously again, processing the information in my head. I replayed all the memories in my head since the first day of school. All the feelings and sensations overwhelmed me, causing me to remember every single detail. I can't deny the way Austin make me feel, the way he makes my heart jump out of my chest and my mind go blank.

I've always been able to solve puzzles, but he's different. He wasn't a puzzle, he was a puzzle piece. He's the missing piece to my puzzle. The one I so desperately wanted to deny fit into the last open spot. That spot where he fit was my heart. I fell in love with Austin Moon.

"I love him." I whispered quietly, feeling tears stream down my face. "I love him, but someone one else has his heart."

"How do you know? Maybe he loves you back." My aunt lifted my chin up, locking her gaze with mine. "He probably feels the same way about you."

"I doubt it." I pulled my hands and chin free from her grasp. "There's no way he would love me."

"How are you every going to find out, if you keep running away and doubting?" My aunt sighed when I didn't answer her. "Ally, I've seen the way he looks at you. He looks at you like you're the most important thing in his world. He looks at you like you're a mirage and he almost seems afraid, because you could disappear at any moment."

"He doesn't see me that way." With that, I grabbed my bowl and stood up. I put my bowl in the sink and returned the food to its original place.

I headed back up to my room, flopping down on to my bed. I snuggled into my pillows, trying to hold back some tears that wanted to fall. I love Austin, and it hurt so much. There's no way he would love me back, he has Kira. We'll be nothing more than just Austin and just Ally.

* * *

_~Austin's P.O.V.~_

_~/~_

Monday mornings are hell. I hate them with a passion I won't even begin to explain. I woke up again from another sleep of only three hours. Three. Hours! I've sometimes gone a whole night without sleep, but that's not the problem. The problem is, you guessed it, Ally.

I couldn't get her off my mind. Ever since that conversation with Miss Richmond Saturday morning, I've been thinking non-stop about her. I'm mostly worrying about the eight months of my tour. I'm not going to see her for a whole eight months. I don't think I can survive that long.

I wanted to see her, you don't know how badly I want to see her. Yet, I'm so damn busy getting ready for my tour. I've had last-minute dance rehearsals the past couple of days and magazine interviews, I barely have time to breathe. I barely even managed to write a new song which took forever to write. Once, I gave it to Starr and he approved it immediately.

I looked at my alarm clock, noticing I had half an hour to get ready for my last day of school. I got out of bed, getting ready for the day ahead. When I finished, I headed into the kitchen to find Miss Richmond already there with a fresh stack of pancakes.

"Good morning Miss R." I deadpan, taking a seat at the bar and digging into the stack of flapjacks. "Thanks for the food."

"You don't seem happy this morning." She pointed out the obvious and I just continued to eat. "Something, or someone, on your mind?"

"Yeah, I haven't been sleeping the past day or so because I keep thinking about Ally." I ate the last piece of my pancake before getting up to put it in the sink. "I've been trying to figure out how to tell her I'm leaving."

"Do a romantic gesture, like sweep her away with a romantic song." Miss Richmond began to smile brightly when she said that. "Ooh! Maybe you can take her out to a very romantic date, get her a nice gift, and ask her to wait for you until you get back."

"I can't." I finished off my cup of milk before also putting that in the sink. "She has a boyfriend."

"Austin!" Miss Richmond hit me in the back of the head; I did something bad obviously. "You know better than to sleep with other men's girlfriends."

"I'm sorry! I couldn't help it! I wanted her; I wanted her to the point where I would've gone insane if I didn't have her." I rubbed the spot where she hit me wearily. "I know it was wrong, but I'll apologize to her if you'd like."

"Good boy." Miss Richmond ruffled my hair and kissed my cheek. "Now, off to school you go now."

"Bye Miss R!" I called out as I headed out the door. I shut it behind me and made my way to the elevator. It's my last day of school.

_/_

When I got to school, I looked everywhere for Ally. I checked the music room, her locker and her classes, even one of the girl's bathrooms! I couldn't find her anywhere. I groaned in frustration, trying to think of a place she could be. I closed my eyes and tried to think of a place I haven't checked. Then it hit me, the roof.

I sprinted to the maintenance stairs, not caring if anybody saw me go up them. I jogged up the steps, hoping she would be there. If not, then I wouldn't be able to tell her I was leaving. I stopped at the last step, my whole body tensing at the sound.

I heard the soft melody of Ally's voice coming from the rooftop. I took cautious, slow steps towards the doors that led to the rooftop. I pushed them open, careful not to make them creak. Gently shutting the door behind me, I continued forward.

There she was, sitting on the bench under the gazebo. She had her headphones in, which meant she didn't hear me cone up the stairs. She stared out towards the beach humming softly. She stood up abruptly, still not noticing me, and began to sing a song. **(**)**

_Everybody needs inspiration_

_Everybody needs a song_

_A beautiful melody_

_When the nights are long_

She took a breath, before continued to sing. I watched her, amazed and awed by her voice. It sounded so pure, so soothing that I closed my eyes and just…listened.

_'cause there is no guarantee_

_That this life is easy_

I knew the song she was singing, yet I didn't interrupt her by singing along. Instead, I sat on the small steps that lead up to the gazebo, leaning against the railing to listen to Ally.

_Yeah when my world is falling apart_

_When there's no light_

_To break up the dark_

_That's when I, I_

_I look at you_

Through the whole song, it's obvious there's sadness in Ally's voice. There's hurt, which caused my chest to hurt. Why is she hurt? Why is she sad? The questions buzzed in my head, searching for answers that did not exist in my mind. Listening to the hurt and sadness, is what made me want to get those answers.

* * *

**2nd Author's Note:** Austin and Ally are finally gonna talk face-to-face guys! Eep! Come on guys! All we need are 23 reviews and we'll all be able to find out what happens next! I know you guys can do it because you all have_ super awesome reviewing powers!_ So go ahead an review~!

_/_

***Meh.**

**** "When I Look At You" By Miley Cyrus and yes, I don't own it.**

_/_

**Thanks for reading!**

_~Hannah V._


	28. Conversations & Realizations

**Standard Disclaimer Applies**

**1st Author's Note: **Hey guys! YOU ARE ALL FREAKING AMAZING! DON'T YOU DARE FORGET THAT BECAUSE I REFUSE TO WRITE IF MY READERS DON'T KNOW THEY ARE AWESOME!

Thanks for the reviews and it pains me to say this, but the story is almost over. Only two more chapters left to go. Yeah, this chapter is pretty sad so you might want to have some funny videos on hand to cheer you up afterwards. I recommend watching Allstar Weekend's videos because they're hilarious! But I still hope you guys like the chapter regard less.

Oh and to answer your guys' question: Yes, I have seen the new promo for A&A. And may I say, I'm excited for two reasons. One being: AUSLLY! The other because Elliot, is hot. Sue me, but not literally. I'm broke, only a laptop and an overactive imagination ;)

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 28: Conversations & Answers**

_~Ally's P.O.V.~_

_~/~_

I dreaded going to school that morning, I wasn't in the mood to go. Nor did I want to see Austin there. But, I had to since I'm aiming for valedictorian.

I don't remember getting ready or somehow entering the front door of the school. All I remembered, is sitting down on the bench under the gazebo on the roof. I had an hour to kill before school started, so I stuck my headphones into my ears and put my music player on shuffle.

I rested my head on the back of the bench, not paying attention to the music and falling asleep. I woke up again forty minutes later to find my neck stiff. I stretched out, pulling the kinks from my muscles. One of my favorite songs came on, and I couldn't help but feel compelled to sing along to it.

I turned towards the direction of the beach and began singing. I poured all my emotions into the song, fighting back the tears that wanted to fall. I'm tired of crying, but my body seemed like it still hadn't got all the tears out of my system. When the song finished, I pulled my headphones out and jumped at the sudden sound of clapping.

I spun around to find Austin standing there, a sad smile on his face. A blush filled my cheeks, heat flaring through me, and butterflies fluttering in the pit of my stomach. He took slow, cautious steps towards me, and I shifted uncomfortably. I felt his gaze on me, my breath catching in my throat when our eyes met.

Austin now stood an arm's length away from me, hands tucked in his jean pockets and his bag slung over his shoulder. He just stared at me and I did the same. The air around and between us was thick with uneasiness. I had so many things I wanted to tell him, but I couldn't find my voice. It seemed like it didn't want to work anymore. But, Austin is the first one to break the silence.

"I'm sorry. I know we were both drunk, but I should have never taken advantage of you like that." He said with sincere yet sad eyes. "I was just jealous and angry that I didn't think straight."

"It's okay. Let's just pretend it never happened and never speak of it again." I forced a smile on my lips, pushing hair away from my face with a shaky hand. "Bye, I'll see you around Austin."

I moved past him, heading towards the bench and grabbing my stuff. I headed to the door, but a hand caught my arm. Austin didn't pull or yank me to him, he just held me in place.

"Ally, please don't say let's forget about it." He whispered hoarsely and sadly. I couldn't bear to look at him, but by the sound of his voice, I knew he was hurt. "Ally please."

I turned to him, the smile still on my face but much gentler and sad this time. "Austin, we can't do this. If you don't want to forget about it, then go ahead. But I will, because I don't want to keep that memory. I'll talk to you later."

"Ally." His hand gave my arm a very small squeeze, an army of shiver rolling up my spine. This conversation between us suddenly became intense, filled with the need for answers to unasked questions.

I pulled my arm free from his grasp, but his just caught my hand. I stopped again, watching as he brought the palm of my hand to his lips. He kissed it tenderly and I blushed madly. His gaze never left mine, causing me to step closer to him.

His free hand cupped my cheek, while he wrapped the arm he had in his grasp around his neck. Once it's there, he wrapped that arm around my waist. Our eyes never left one another's as we began leaning in. Our eyes finally closed when our lips finally touched.

The kiss is gentle, filled with sadness and want. The feelings I've had in me, suddenly come out. I wrapped my arms around Austin, pulling him to me. For this moment, he was mine. Not Kira's but mine, all mines. I made sure he knew that by the way I kissed him.

I pressed my lips harder to his, desperate to make it last. Austin's arms tightened around me possessively, keeping my body close to his. I sensed his fervor, his want, his need. It overwhelmed me, causing dizziness to surge though me. This is what he did to me.

He made my brain go blank and all thoughts leave my head. He made pleasure and fire tear me apart from the inside out, to the point where I held on to reality by a single thread. Austin caused butterflies to be free and fireworks to explode in me. Sensations I have never felt before in my life.

The kiss finally ended when we had to pull away from breath. I touched my forehead to his and he did the same. I stared into his dark, gorgeous, russet eyes that were watching me.

"Why did you leave that morning?" Austin asked so quietly, it sounded more like a whisper. "Why?"

"I couldn't stay." I answered simply, my hands traveling down to his chest. "I didn't belong there."

"What are you talking about? You could have stayed." His voice was loud this time, yet he wasn't yelling at me. "We could have worked things out together, because you belong there Ally."

"No, I couldn't Austin." I pulled away from him, taking a step back when he tried to pull me back. "I can't Austin." The bell rang, signaling for school to start. "I have to go. Bye."

With that, I turned and left him. The second I passed the doors, I raced down the stairs. I ran into the girl's restroom and into one of the stalls. Dropping my bag, I leaned against the door. Tears fell and I didn't hold them back.

* * *

_~Austin's P.O.V.~_

_~/~_

I chased after Ally, determined to talk to her. I wasn't going to leave Miami without talking to her about my tour first and settling things between us. I rounded the corner, but instead of continuing my chase, I crashed into someone. I fell backwards, landing on my butt.

I looked up to see Dallas on the ground as well, our bags scattered on the floor. I get up and help him as well. He patted debris off himself before speaking.

"Why in a rush dude?" He questioned, slinging his back over his shoulder. "In a hurry to get to class?"

"Uh…no, actually I'm trying to catch Ally." I explained hurriedly, nervous and a bit guilty suddenly. I'm talking to the boyfriend of the girl I slept with, how can I not be.

"Why? What did you do to her?" His voice went rigid and I held up my hands in surrender.

"Honestly I'm trying to sort things out between us. I'm not trying to hurt your girlfriend." I took a step back to let him know I'm not trying to mess with him.

"She's not my girlfriend anymore, we broke up a while ago." Dallas looked at me confused but less angry.

"I'm sorry what was that? Because I don't think I heard you right." I blinked rapidly, feeling as if I'd been slapped.

"Yeah, didn't you know? The whole school knows by now." The late bell rang, causing my heart to stop beating for a second. "I've got to go, see ya man."

Dallas left me alone in the hall, standing there dumbfounded. Ally broke up with Dallas already, which meant, I didn't sleep with her while she was dating him. I didn't know whether to be happy, shocked, or pissed for not knowing. How could she not have told me? Why didn't she tell me? More damn question and no answers.

_/_

How hard is it to find the petite brunette in the damn school?! How many times am I going to have to run around like a turkey before I find her? I've searched the school from the ground to the roof. I've check every classroom and janitor's closet in the school yet I didn't see her once. It's time for Plan B.

I looked for Trish, and I found her sitting next to Dez at the table under the magnolia tree. I marched up to them, slamming my hands down on the table when I got there. The two jumped in surprise, looking up at me like I'm a deranged psychopath.

"Where's Ally?" I asked simply, my eyes locked onto Trish's. "I've search the dame school top to bottom and I can't find her. Where is she?"

"I dunno, how do you expect me to know?" She narrowed her eyes at me, a slight edge of annoyance in her voice.

"You're her best friend! Don't you guys have some kind of telepathy or something that lets the other know where they are?" I threw my hands up in the air frustrated.

"You watch too many movies." She shook her head wearily, rubbing her temples agitatedly. "No, girls don't have that superpower. And I really don't know where she is."

I groaned, sliding into the bench across from them. I yanked my hand through my hair angrily, trying to think of a way to find Ally. Then it hit me, technology.

"Call her! You must have her number." I must've been freaking Dez and Trish out because they leaned away from me cautiously. "Come on guys, it's just me."

"We know, it's just…you're always so calm and cool it's weird to see you freaking out." Dez admitted, eyeing me curiously. "Have you been hit in the head with a frying pan."

"No you watch too many movies." I turned back to Trish, eyes pleading. "Please call her, I have to talk to her."

"Fine." She took out her phone, tapped it once or twice, and then pulled it up to her ear. "It's ringing." I waited a minute before Trish hung up the phone. "I got her voicemail, which is weird. She usually answers her phone."

"Damn it!" I kicked the table in vexation, slumping forward. "Where the hell are you Ally?"

"Why do you need to talk to her so badly?" Trish arched her eyebrow at me. "You two aren't even close to friends."

"Did you know she broke up with her boyfriend?" I question suddenly, ignoring Trish's question.

"Yeah." Both Trish _and_ Dez replied at the same time.

"Why? Didn't you?" Trish looked surprised. "They broke up last week. Didn't you hear?"

"No I didn't. Because I was too busy dealing with my own break up." I deadpanned, dragging another had through my hair.

"Wait, you broke up with Kira?" Trish leaned forward in sudden interest. "When and where?"

"Last week, probably on Thursday." I had to think about it, it felt like a really long time ago.

"Are you lying to me?" Trish's face went serious and blank. She stared at me, as if she's trying to figure out if I'm lying or not.

"No why?" I tilted my head to the side, curious puppy style.

"Because that's the same day Ally and Dallas broke up."

"Wait, what?"

"Yeah, she even went to the party without a date." Some things began to make sense now, but one thing was still unclear. Who was that guy at the party that had his hands all over her?

"But who's that Miguel guy?" Trish looked at me weird but then her eyes widened in sudden realization.

"My cousin. He's protective of Ally, because she basically part of the family."

Great. My day just got better and better; note the sarcasm. First, I find out Ally broke up with her boyfriend. And then I find out they broke up on the same day Kira and I did. One question answered, so many left to go. One of them more important than the rest: Where are you Ally?

* * *

**2nd Author's Note:** Finally! Austin finds out the truth! But what about Ally? If you would like to find out more, please fill out this form and I will get back to you in 4-5 months. What the hell am I saying? All I need are 25 reviews and you guys can get the chapter, no form needed. So activate your SUPER AWESOME REVIEWING POWERS AND SAVE THE WORLD FROM CLIFFHANGERS!

**Thanks for reading! And listening to my insane rambling!**

_~Love y'all, Hannah V._


	29. Absence & Phone Calls

**Standard Disclaimer Applies**

**1st Author's Note:** Hiya guys! Thanks SO VERY MUCH for all the reviews. And I know you're all very sad to see the story end but you know that saying 'All great stories must come to an end' is very literal. So one more chapter to go before the story is over. Oh how it felt like it was just yesterday when the story began. Thank you all for everything you have done since then and I'm am very blessed and grateful to have all of you!

**Quick Replies**

**To Crazy Maybe:** Thanks for the review and I'm glad you liked the story!

**To Melinda:** Welcome to Fan Fiction! Sorry for the late welcome, but I'll do it anyway :D I'm glad you found my story as a breath of fresh air. Your review made my day and I must have read it five times in the time-span of thirty seconds.

**To Dancer06:** Do not fear, for CHAPTER 29 IS HERE! Ha ha, hope this holds you over for a while, while I get to writing the last chapter :'( But, I have some...plans...in mind so just keep a heads up for some news!

**To OMR Guest: **Ha! I like what you did with OMG and turned it into OMR. I absolutely love it! It absolutely made my day more cheerful because of your review ;)

**To Meggy: **Thanks! I plan to be an author, but I'll wait until I get better at writing. Practice makes perfect :)

**To a fellow A&A fan and Guest: **I typed in "Austin & Ally - Campers & Complications Promo" into the Google search box. Hope this helps!

_/_

**Enjoy the next chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 29: Absence & Phone Calls**

Ally lied awake in her bed, trying to push all her thoughts out of her head. She didn't want to think, she's tired of thinking. All she wanted to do is stare up at her ceiling. She didn't go to school that day or the day before because she didn't think she could deal with the drama.

"Screw perfect attendance." She muttered to herself as she pulled her pillow over her head. She began dozing off and soon she fell asleep.

_/_

Austin sat through the whole press conference with shaky hands. He's worried, beyond worried. He hadn't gotten a chance to speak to Ally the past couple of days and he was leaving later that day. His plane's scheduled for four since he needed to be in New York by eight at the latest. Yet, he couldn't leave yet.

He needed to see Ally, but with Starr and his tight schedule he's deathly afraid he's going to miss her. He can't let that happen, no matter what he refuses to leave without seeing her first. Though it seemed that Starr kept a close eye on him, because they couldn't wait a minute of their limited amount of time, and they needed every minute they could get.

_/_

Ally woke up again, three hours later. She glanced at the clock, it read: _11:23 a.m._ She groaned slightly, sitting up to stretch her muscles. She pulled the sheets off her, trudging to her bathroom to make herself look presentable for the day. When she finished, she headed downstairs.

Ally found her father and Aunt Lisa eating the Chinese leftover from the previous day, while little Jennie ate cereal. Ally's father finally returned from all his conventions the previous day. He brought them all back souvenirs from the cities he went to, along with tons of orders for instruments for the store. This meant Ally had a lot of shipments to keep track of.

"Afternoon, Ally." He father smiled, motioning for her to take a seat at the table. "Hungry? We saved you an egg roll."

"Not really, I'll eat later." She replied quietly, grabbing a water bottle from her refrigerator. "Hey pops, can I borrow thirty-five bucks? I'm heading to Vintage Treasures because I saw this cute necklace that I've been eyeing for a while."

"Sure sweetie." He pulled out his wallet and handed her the cash. "Be careful on your way there."

"I will. I'll see you guys later." With that, she headed to the front door and left her home.

It only took her twenty minutes to walk from her house to the pier. She stuffed her hands in her jacket pockets, strolling through the small crowd that gathered there that afternoon. She spotted Vintage Treasures at the end of the pier, and wasted no time to rush to the door.

Ally pushed open the door, the bell ringing as she did. Ms. Jay popped up from behind the counter, her usual warm smile spread across her lips. Ms. Jay waved Ally inside, urging her to come forward. Ally did just that, and walked up the counter.

"Good Afternoon Ally, aren't you supposed to be in school?" Ms. Jay raised her eyebrow questioningly.

"I am, but I have some things I need to deal with first." A sad smile tugged at the edges of Ally's lips. It's involuntary and she can't suppress it. The need to be polite and the memory of Austin are the reason behind her smile. "Anyways, I was wondering if you still had a necklace I wanted to buy."

"And which necklace would that be dear?" Ms. Jay walked around the counter and gestured to the store. "Lead the way."

Ally nodded and made her way towards the necklace. She found the bookshelf where she last saw it. Pushing aside some old books and silverware, Ally searched for the silver piece of jewelry. Having no luck, she began to panic. She could have sworn she saw it there the last time she was there.

She turned to Ms. Jay, who admired a rose brooch in a wooden box filled with letter openers. Ms. Jay looked up from the brooch and turned her attention to the young lady in front of her.

"Find it?" She asked curiously, straightening her bun which kept her silver hair pulled back.

"It was right here." Ally gestured to the manicured hand figure. "It was a silver necklace with a heart charm on it."

"Oh that lovely necklace, a young man bought it." Ms. Jay smiled knowingly, remembering the day very clearly. "The handsome young man said he was going to give it to someone special as a present."

Ally's heart sank, her mood worsening slightly. She looked back at the hand, remembering the necklace that used to sit there. She turned back to Ms. Jay, speaking to her for a short while before she departed.

Ally left the store, the ocean breeze welcoming her as she did. The faint scent of ocean water lingered in the air, filling her nostrils with the smell of salt. The sun showered her in rays of warm light, though the wind chilled her. Ally pulled her jacket closer to her, hugging her body to keep warm.

Walking back home, Ally remembered her phone wasn't on. She pulled it out of her hoodie pocket, switching it on. She heard the phone ring and she looked at the screen. She hadn't check her cell in the past couple of days, so when she saw she had twenty missed calls and thirty new messages, her jaw dropped.

She noticed all her calls and texts were from Trish. Ally decided instead of reading all of them and going through her voicemail, she would just call her best friend. She checked the time, making sure their lunch wasn't over since Trish was most likely at school.

Ally dialed the Latina's number, holding the device up to her ear as she waited for Trish to pick up. Not a moment later, the Latina answered.

"Where the hell are you? And what the hell have you been doing the past couple of days?" She screamed into the phone, causing Ally to cringe at her tone.

"I'm sorry. I've just had a lot on my plate recently." Ally held back a sigh, continuing her route home. "I got you voice mails and texts, but I'm too lazy to read them. What did you need?"

"Ally, you won't believe this. Austin broke up with his girlfriend!" Ally stopped walking, almost dropping her phone when she did. She pulled it away, giving it a weird look as if she didn't hear right. Austin broke up with his girlfriend? When? Why?

"When and why?" Ally questioned – no – demanded. "Are you serious?"

"Completely, and get this." Trish paused for dramatic effect and to irritate Ally for not showing up to school the past two days. "He broke up with Kira the same day you and Dallas did."

"That's impossible! I saw them making out that day!" Ally's heart tightened at the memory. It had shattered her, broke her heart into millions of bits and pieces. There was no way that could have been possible.

"Well they did. And Austin was looking for you on Monday." Ally's breath hitched at the sound of Austin's name. Butterflies returned to her belly, fluttering and bunching as the thought of Austin popped into her mind.

"Why?" She forced the word out of her throat, her voice box incapable of functioning properly.

"I dunno, but he really needed to talk to you. He was acting strange and freaking out. He said he searched the whole school for you and couldn't find you." The memories of that day flooded her mind, vivid in detail.

After crying for a while, she left home early. Ally had to deal with a pained heart, and she was sure she wouldn't last the rest of the school day if she did. So, she explained the situation to the nurse and she understood. She phoned Aunt Lisa and Ally went home early. Ally spent the rest of the day pent-up in her room, trying to deal with the pain of a broken heart.

"Okay." That's the only word she can seem to get roll off her tongue. Anything more than that, seemed impossible at the moment. "I've gotta go Trish. I'll talk to you later."

Trish said a quick good-bye before Ally hung up. She tucked the phone back into her pocket and pressed on ahead. Ally spotted her home in the distance, taking her time to walk to it. She opened the front door, finding it unlocked, and headed up to her room. She shut the door behind her before peeling off her jacket and tossing it onto her bed.

Ally sat at her desk, pulling out her homework from Monday. She finished it quickly, leaning back in her seat when she was done. Having nothing else to do, Ally pulled out her song book. She hasn't opened it since Austin gave it back to her a long time ago. She flipped it open to a clean page, using it as a diary entry. As she scribbled down her thoughts, she found that the pages were more wrinkled than she remembered.

She flipped through her book, finding nothing out of the ordinary. That is, until she stumbled upon one page. She titled the page "A Billion Hits" and had some song lyrics under it. The song was one she never finished and she only had the first verse and chorus done. When she looked down at the page, she found some more lyrics written under the original.

The hand writing wasn't hers at all. She flipped through the book again and found another page written in it. This time, this song she called it "Break Down the Walls" and there were more lyrics added. She found notes in the margins of her book and she read them. They mostly said things about tempo and instrument cues such as when the beat was supposed to speed up or when the bass had to come in.

After finding these notes, something dawned on her; did Austin write the lyrics? And if he did, then that meant he opened her book. Anger flared through her; no one, touched, her, book. Especially not jerks by the damn name of Austin Moon.

She stomped over to her bed and pulled her phone out of her jacket. She dialed Trish's number and yanked the phone up to her ear. It rang for a while before her friend finally answered.

"What's up Ally?" Trish asked, as she answered Ally's call.

"Where is he?" Ally tapped her foot impatiently on the floor. She prepared herself for a man hunt and a castration.

"Where's who?" Confusion is clear in Trish's voice and Ally sighed in frustration.

"Austin. Where is he?" Ally picked up her jacket and tugged it on. She returned to her desk, closed her book, and tucked it under her arm. She was going to teach him a lesson for reading her book. "Is he at school? Because that'll make the payback even-"

"He's not at school Ally. He's at the airport." Trish cut her best friend off in the middle of her angry statement.

"Airport? Why is he at the airport?" Just as Ally's hand closed around her doorknob, she stopped.

"He's leaving for an eight mouth world tour. Didn't you know?" At that moment, Ally's heart dropped in her chest. Austin was leaving?

All of Ally's thoughts seemed to buzz in her mind as she tried to process the information she was just given. None of them seemed to make sense except one, she loved him and she didn't want him to leave. She couldn't let him leave. The way things were between them, she just couldn't leave them at that.

She couldn't let them drift apart and not settle things. Because honestly, now that she knew Austin wasn't dating Kira, something inside her flared. She didn't want to take advantage of him after he recently broke up with his girlfriend, but she had to tell him how she felt.

She had to tell him that he was the last puzzle piece. She had to tell him that he was the butterflies in her stomach and the fireworks in her brain. She had to tell him he was the moon, no pun intended, to her stars. That he's the light to her day and all those cheesy metaphors. She had to tell him she fell madly in love with him.

* * *

**2nd Author's Note:** Holy cow guys! Ally finally opened her book and read what Austin wrote in it! Now all she ahs to do is talk to the Austin before he leaves Miami for eight months! Run, Ally! Run!

Okay guys. I'm going to set a goal here because I want to see if I can reach it. This'll probably the last time I get to request a certain number of reviews, so I'm going to take a chance. Let's aim for the solid, not prime number of 50! I know you all can do it because on average, this story gets 500+ views. There must be at least 100 people who regularly read this story. So if half of you 100 review, the last chapter will be posted. 30 is fine if half of the 100 don't want to review... SO PLEASE ACTIVATE THOSE AWESOME REVIEWING POWERS AND UNLEASH THEM!

**Thanks for reading the story and my insane demands!**

_~Love All of You! Hannah V._


	30. Airports & Love

**Standard Disclaimer Applies**

**2nd to Last Author's Note: **Hi guys! So here it is, the last chapter. I'm going to keep this short an simple, but I have news for y'all. I'm going to post another chapter but that will be an Author's Note. So heads up when you see the alert in your inbox saying 'A New Chapter for Music & Possession by Not For A Moment' alright?

**Enjoy & Thank You**

* * *

**Chapter 30: Airports & Love**

She ran. She ran with all her might and as fast as her legs could carry her. She needed to get to the terminal before his plane took off. Ally only had a little less than fifteen minutes to get to his terminal, which was on the opposite end of the airport. She mentally groaned for this, her mouth and lungs too busy sucking in hungry breaths of air. She hoped that she wouldn't be too late.

_/_

Austin sat there, he just sat there. He didn't listen to music, or talk to Starr who was yelling into his Bluetooth. Austin sighed sadly, he missed his chance. He wasn't able to talk to Ally, now he's leaving for eight months. He won't be able to call her, talk to her, see her, or even be able to stand near her. Most importantly, he didn't settle things with her.

He's leaving Miami with ends untied, and matters left unresolved. He didn't want things to be that way. He had the sickening feeling that when he returned, he was sure things between he and Ally would never be the same. Things would be totally different, all because he hadn't gotten the chance to talk to her.

Suddenly, his jean pocket felt a million tons heavier. He stuck his hand in his pocket and pulled out what was inside it. He stared down at the necklace; it's silver necklace all in all, with a heart on the chain. The heart had three small diamonds studded into the top left and bottom right curve of the heart. Austin remembered the way Ally looked at it, like it was something she could never have.

Now, it would be since he never gave it to her. He clenched the necklace in his fist, regretting that he didn't give it to her earlier. He stuffed it back into his pocket, pulling out his headphones and putting them in his ears. He put his music player on shuffle and leaned his head back. He listened to music to pass the time before he had to board his flight.

_/_

Ally stopped for a moment, very out of breath. She looked up at the numbers marking the terminals, she's halfway there. She glanced at a wall clock in a nearby shop, she had seven minutes. She sucked in one last broken breath before continuing forward.

Sprinting past traveling business men or visiting tourists, Ally gained distance. She made sure to slow down when there were security guards and avoid 'Wet Floor' spots. She only had four terminals left to go and three minutes left to get there. She was going to make it.

That is, until she actually bumped into a small boy. The little boy stood there, tears in his eyes. Ally looked up and saw the terminal, but then she looked back at the boy. He was alone, and no one stopped to help him. Knowing the right thing to do, Ally squatted down so she was at the little boy's eyelevel.

"What's wrong sweetie?" She asked in a gentle, soothing voice. "Are you lost? Where's your mommy?"

"I- I- dunno." The little boy cried, sniffling and rubbing his eyes. "I let go of her hand so I could tie my shoe, but she's gone now."

Ally scanned the area quickly, searching for a security guard. When she found one she turned back to the boy.

"Okay, here's the thing." The little boy looked up at Ally with worried, blue eyes. "If you trust me, I'll help you find your mom. Okay?"

The little boy bit his lip, but nodded anyway. Ally stood up straight and reached out her hand for the little boy to grab. He did, and Ally led him to the security guard. She explained to the uniformed man the whole situation and he understood. Ally turned back to the little boy, using her gentle voice once more.

"This man is going to help you now. You can trust him because he's going to find you mom for you. You don't have to be scared okay?" The little boy nodded and then went with the security guard. Ally watched them walk away, before she heard an announcement.

"Flight 345 to New York is now boarding." Ally pivoted on her heel and ran once again.

She needed to get there; she was so close, yet so far away. Urging her legs to go faster, Ally dashed to the terminal. She stopped when she got there, scanning over the area quickly. She potted that familiar tuft of blond hair and she acted without thinking.

"Austin!" She called out, her voice shaky and hands trembling slightly.

At the sound of his name, Austin didn't need to turn around to know who called him. Instantly, his heart rate jumped. Slowly he turned around, afraid that his ears were fooling him. But they weren't because there she stood, almost unreal to him. Austin seemed to think time slowed down, because all he thought about and all he saw was Ally.

The two stood there for what felt to them, like hours. In reality, it's only a mere amount of seconds. They slowly step closer to one another, afraid to speak and ruin the moment. Once they are only an arm's length away from each other, Ally decides it's time for her to speak.

"Are you really leaving?" She asked timidly, though she already knew the answer.

"Yeah, sorry I didn't tell you earlier." He replied sadly, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"I need to tell you something." Ally shifted nervously, playing with the hem of her skirt. "Please don't freak out or take pity on me or anything. Don't even laugh, because if you do I will castrate you. Got it?"

"Got it." Austin laughed, which caused some of Ally's nervousness to fade away. She sucked in a breath, trying to settle her nerves.

"You drive me crazy." Before Austin could say anything, Ally continued her speech. "Not only that, you make me mad and flustered and you make my mind go blank and make butterflies rage in my stomach and cause fireworks to go off." Ally straightened her back and held her head up high. "But those are good things. You're also kind and sweet and caring and funny. Hanging out with you felt so normal and natural that it made me start having these feeling. Then after that kiss we shared after our date at the pier, I started questioning my feelings.

"Then I realized what those feeling were." Ally looked Austin dead in the eye, brown eyes wide and innocent. "I love you Austin." She swallowed the lump in her throat quickly before she began rambling. "I know you just broke up with your girlfriend and all and you don't have to feel the same way about me, it's just I had to tell you before you go on an eight month world tour and I-"

Ally's rambling stopped when Austin's lips came down on hers. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her to him. Instinctively, Ally wrapped her arms around his neck and began kissing him back. Austin lifted her off the ground and spun her in the air, kissing her like they were in the scene from The Notebook. **(*)** When the two pulled away, they both had a goofy grin spread across their lips.

"Thanks for shutting me up." Ally breathed, grinning up at Austin who returned the grin.

"No problem." Austin suddenly remembered the necklace in his pocket and reluctantly released his hold of Ally. "I have something for you." He pulled out the necklace, smiling proudly when Ally's eyes widened with surprise.

"You were the one who bought the necklace?" Ally couldn't hide the surprise in her voice. "When? How-"

"I saw you looking at it the day we were at the pier. I bought it for you but I never got the chance to give it to you." He held up the necklace, grabbing her hand, and placing it in the palm. "Now I have a chance to give it to you."

Ally stared down at the necklace then back up at Austin. Tears formed in the corner of her eyes and she smiled happily at him. She planted a soft kiss on his lips which caused his smile to grow.

"Thank you." She handed the necklace to Austin and turned around. She pulled her hair to the side to show her neck. "Help me put it on?"

Austin nodded enthusiastically and he stepped forward. He helped put it on Ally, pulling her hair free when it was securely on. Ally turned around and hugged Austin. He hugged her back, burying his head into her hair. He could smell the faint scent of her shampoo, something he realized he would smell again for another eight months.

Austin pulled away suddenly, remembering he had to go. He looked over his shoulder and saw Starr waiting by the door that led to the airplane. Starr tapped his wrist which meant they needed to get going. Austin nodded in understanding and turned back to Ally.

Ally saw the look in Austin's eyes, and she knew what was coming next. He had to go, and he had to say good-bye. She didn't want to say good-bye, just after the moment they just shared. Ally looked down at the ground, trying to hold back tears. Sadly her attempt failed and they rolled down her cheeks.

Austin saw this, reacting unconsciously. He cupped her face, lifting it up so he could see her clearly. He leaned down and kissed away the tears like he had when they shared the night together. Austin kissed her eyes, then her nose, and finally, gave her another sweet kiss on her lips. The butterflies and fireworks erupted in the both of them, both savoring the kiss as much as they could. Ally held onto Austin's hands, afraid to let go. When they pulled away, they kept their gazes on one another.

"Will you wait for me?" Austin asked hoarsely, terrified of knowing the answer. He cared so much about Ally, which he couldn't stand to bear the thought of losing her. He couldn't even stand thinking of having to leave her, but he had to.

Ally stared into his gorgeous brown eyes, the eyes she fell in love with at first sight. Though at the time, she didn't know it was love, but no, there were no more doubts. Now that she had Austin, she wasn't going to let him go.

"I'll wait for you." She promised, giving his hand a reassuring squeeze. "I promise."

With that, he pulled her in for another hug. He kissed her head softly before pulling away. His hands slid down her arms, to hold hers in his own. He took in the sight of her one last time, smiling when his gaze landed on her neck. His necklace sat on her chest, just as beautiful as she was.

"I'm going to have Dez keep an eye on you. You're mine now, and that necklace is proof." He tapped the charm to make his point. "If any guys make a move, just tell them you have a boyfriend who will kick their ass if he finds out. Alright?"

"Alright." Ally laughed, pushing stray hair out of her face. "And don't you dare let girls throw themselves at you. Because I will kick _their _ass if they do."

"Hey, I can't help it. I have that effect on people." Ally rolled her eyes and Austin chuckled. They went silent, just standing there while they had the moment in their grasp. "I'm going to miss you Ally. I really am. You don't know how much it hurts just leaving you."

"I'm going to miss you too." Ally wrapped her arms around him for the last time. "I love you Austin, don't you forget that."

"I won't. That's a promise." He snaked his arms around her shoulders and held her to his chest possessively. "The thought that you're waiting for me back here is what'll keep me through those next eight months."

"And I'll be waiting for you." She reached up on the tips of her toes and kissed him good-bye. "Good-bye Austin. I'll see you in June."

"Bye Ally." Austin let her go, turning and walking back to Starr's side. He turned and waved Ally good-bye. She returned the wave and watched as the airport attendant closed the door behind them.

Ally sat in the waiting area, watching as the airplane prepared to take off. She held onto the heart on her necklace the whole time, Austin's image in her mind. The next eight months were going to be challenging, but she knew Austin was waiting for her. And she was waiting for him. The airplane finally took off and Ally watched as it grew smaller and smaller. Soon it disappeared into the Miami sky.

"Love you Austin." Ally turned on her heel and headed home. One day down, many left to go.

* * *

**Last Author's Note:** Finally! Auslly! It only took 29 chapter to get to this point but guess what? We made it y'all! Tell me what you thought of the story and what you like about it! If you all have any ideas for future stories don't be afraid to PM me and hope y'all check out some of my other fan fictions if you ever have the time!

***Don't own it.**

**Thanks for reading!**

_~Love All of You! Hannah V._


	31. Thank Yous & Sequels?

Hi guys! Thank you all so very much for all the support you have all given me! Even if you were and active reviewer or a silent reader you were just AMAZING! I'm so blessed and grateful to have you all as supporters of my story! You all kept me going through the bad and the good and I'm glad to have you all cross my path.

On November 26, 2011 all I had in my possession were: a laptop, an idea, and a drive. Now, 4 months later, those three things turned into 75,455 words. Now I have: another complete story, the motivation to improve my writing, awesome people who love and support me and my writing, and cramped fingers. All things are possible ;)

I have so many people I want to thank a couple awesome people by the names of: Queenc1, February1796, AngieLuv15, girliegirl13, Lilerds13, Lady16, Kato45, you-are-reading-my-username, Lilly5603, 1-SID-1, supersweetp, brickbreaker, SwiftStar1, Ally and Austin, kickinitforever, PhoebeHalliwell23, ausllyraura, Astrawberry11, SillyTale, Musicispoetrywithpersonality 29, primjay10, APlusAzian, southparklover12, prettygirlxo, livinglavidacrazyforsiempre, Jakkil0ver, raerae417, scribe de la vie, Harmonious Wolf, RLKS123, i-luv-ross-lynch-and-r5, Peacefreakx3, mxn1fan, OfFiCiAl InSpIrAtIoN, tlkin2much, I-Love-My-SeaweedBrain, Addictedtofanficscx, auslly-raura101, smartgirl796, tysmileyface, Frenchie12, nyss333, Lover-Bug, Awkward dinosour99, Lalalala, Horse Lover 131, loveatfirstsight1432, GeorgieG, LilRed29621, Mature reader, mysterywriter125, honeybaybehh101, BellaR5, dancer06, Moonshine, luckcharm12, ILoveAdamLevine, jamesmaslow4evz, XxRossLynchLoveForeverxX, TikkiTikkiBird2197, Barbie190, Jackie is Grey, Crazy Maybe, Melinda, Melanie, ChloeCat5, Dj33173, Katshadows77, Silent Reader, Bubblelina15, redrose110, HelloLovelyChick, and last but not least **ALL MY OTHER AWESOME GUESTS AND OTHER REVIEWERS **whose names I did not mention above!

I love you all so very much! You all gave me the confidence in my writing, which I was lacking before I wrote this story. But now that this story is finished, I've found that all thing are possible if you have drive and people who support you. I had the drive and I was blessed with you all who were my support. Thank you so much for that!

Also I have some news guys! Don't be sad that the story is over! Guess what? There's going to be a sequel! This story is the beginning of Auslly! The sequel will be even more complicated. We'll be digging up Austin's past and putting Auslly to the test! It'll be filled with drama and it will be rated M because I plan on some intimate scenes between Austin & Ally. I'll be posting it after I'm done with Love & Luck since I don't want to overwork myself. Sorry guys, but I'm only human.

Oh! And if you guys enjoyed this story, I wrote another story that is POST Music & Possession. It's called Through the Seasons and it's set after the sequel and in Austin and Ally's future. It's a cute family story so you'll guy will possibly like it. I dunno you be the judge.

So I guess that's all for now guys! Thanks for everything and I wish you all a good day and a good evening! Night and sweet dreams!

**Thanks for everything~!**

_~With Love, Hannah V._


	32. SEQUEL COMING SOON!

Hey guys! Heads up! I see a sequel in your future and guess what? IT'S COMING SOON! Like in the next twenty-four hours or sooner! So keep your eyes peeled, fingers crossed, milk cold, and watch out for the sequel to Music & Possession called Missing & Unspoken Words!

**Here's a little taste for y'all:**

"He wanted to, more than anything, just hold her in his arms and beg her to not have stopped loving him. Austin worried that she lost faith in him and was beyond the point of ever loving him again. He couldn't imagine his life without Ally in it. It was too dull, too dark without her. She brought light and color back into his world. She was the whole reason his life was more vibrant and worth living."

**-** **Excerpt from ****Missing & Unspoken Words**** by Not For A Moment.**

Catch your attention? Yes? Then what are you waiting for? Follow me so you can be ready when the first chapter is posted! If it didn't catch your attention, then...you need some cold milk and STAT! Because this story will be dramatic, romantic, steamy/smutty, humorous, and totally worth reading!

So follow me and I will lead you to the Promise Land that is: Missing & Unspoken Words ;)

**Thanks for reading!**

_~Hannah V._


End file.
